The Hotel Heiress
by MissPixieWay
Summary: 'The truest form of love, is sacrifice' Modern S/B set in a year at the Downton Hotel. Each month is an episode the couple featured in. New chapter every 2 days.
1. January

Staring up the large, magnificant building infront of him, Tom Branson was suddenly hit with a bout of anxiety and the notion of '_What have I gotten myself into?'. _He was half tempted to run back to the station, get on the tube and then swim the sea back home to Ireland. But no, instead he sucked up all his fears and walked across the busy London street, noticing as he did so that it seemed only cars over £50,000 seemed to drive around this area. Only when he reached the bottom of the purple carpet covering white marble stairs did Tom wonder whether he was even allowed in the front doors. Looking around he noticed men in designer suits and beautiful women gliding in expensive heels in and out of the main ornate, golden doorway and realised that although he may be just a boy from Ireland, it didn't mean he meant less to the world than anyone else. So, once again taking a deep breath,he raced up the stairs and up to the doorway. Here, a young blonde doorman in a fine black uniform reached out to open the door for him.

"Welcome to The Downton Hotel, Sir."

Feeling most embarassed at having a door held open for him and being mistaken for someone who could even afford a brick of this builiding, Tom turned to the doorman checking his name badge as he did so. "Thank you...William?"

The doorman seemed surprised at being adressed so, but gave a polite nod of the head and closed the door behind him. The noise cut out by the huge door was instant. No longer did the sounds of roaring cars and the hum of London streets consume Tom. It was now replaced by the wonderful sounds of an old gramophone in the far corner of the hotel entrance hall. Staring around Tom felt more out of his depth than ever. The entire hall must have cost more money than had ever passed his hands in a lifetime. Also, the beautiful people Tom had seen entering the hotel looked so naturally at home conversing and laughing with one another before strutting to theirs rooms that he suddenly felt very self conscious of his worn grey suit.

"Branson, I assume?" came the sound of a deep authorative voice.

Tom spun round quickly and came face to face with a rather aged man in a pristine black suit and a silk purple tie. It was clear at once this was a man in charge and when Tom chanced a glance he saw his name badge titled Mr. Carson, Hotel Manager. "Yes, it is."

Tom couldn't help notice how Mr. Carson gave him the once over before instructing him to follow him across the hall and into one of the beautiful golden lifts on the far wall of the lobby. Tom noticed that instead of asking one of the uniformed men by the lifts to push a floor number, Mr. Carson pressed a card to a shining metal square under the figures. Noticing his curious look Mr. Carson spoke "Please enter the lift and I shall explain to you how things run around here. It's quite a way to the top so we should have - Thomas I assume you are heading straight for the dining room and not dilly dalling around my lobby! - plently of time."

Tom glanced around at the black haired man Mr. Carson yelled at, who had gave him a sour look and stormed off, then walked into the golden lift, complete with a leather sofa and water cooler and waited for Mr. Carson to join him.

"Now, I assume you are here as the new chauffeur?" Without waiting for a reply he continued. "In your chauffeur role you will not be working for the hotel but for the Crawley family themselves. I assume you know all about the Crawley family however I will remind you just the same. The Crawley forefathers have been in posession of this 5 star hotel for over 100 years. Currently the hotel is owned by Lord Robert Crawley, world reknowned business man and his wife, ex-hollywood actress Cora Crawley. They also have three daughters, Miss Mary, Miss Edith and Miss Sybil. Although I'm sure you know all about the Crawley sisters?"

Tom nodded in agreement and allowed his mind to wander to how he couldn't know them. The Crawley sisters were the three most famous socialites in London. Their hotel heiress status meant they were often spread over every paper and magazine that any celebrity follower could get their hands on. Although Tom wasn't bothered about celebritys in any way, especially three young airheads with nothing but money and good looks on their side, his younger sister was a follower of the stars and had told him a fair bit about the Crawley sisters...

Mary was often modelling for one magazine or another and had been voted the most eligiable bachelorette in england just a few days ago. Although he was sure his sister had said her on/off relationship with celebrity lawyer Matthew Krawleigh was often slapped all over the headlines. She had also placed in the top 10 of the worlds most beautiful women.

Edith was more famous for her bad luck in love. His sister had said that there was always a scandal going on about whether all her past loves had wanted her sisters and no relationship she had never lasted more than a month. She was also known for being quite bitchy; always allowing personal spats with her sisters to leak into the the tabloids.

Sybil was the youngest sister but no less followed. Photos of her out in clubs being a rebel, partying till late and stumbling out of clubs always made a page in all the magazines and her lively spirit and honesty to critics had often left her in hot water with the public.

Tom shook his head as Mr. Carson continued.

"Now the Crawleys are currently having a house built in Yorkshire so for the time being Lord Crawley and his wife are resident in the penthouse whilst his daughters have a room each in the lower floor. These cards" He flashed the silver card he had pressed on the pad to Tom "will allow you to travel to the top floors without interuption should Lord Crawley call for you."

As the doors to the lift opened Mr. Carson walked ahead of Tom and knocked on the penthouse door across the hallway. Feeling more than nervous as the door opened Tom gave his tie a tug and walked forward to meet his new employer.

_Please Review ^^_


	2. January2

"You wanted to see the new chauffeur Lord Crawley?" Branson heard Mr. Carson ask as he strolled into the room. Unsure of whether he was supposed to be following or not, Tom slowed down a little and hovered behind the doorway.

"Yes indeed, please send him in." came the distinctive tone of Lord Crawley. It was odd, thought Tom, that you could hear a voice so often on T.V and on the radio but still feel intimidated by the sound. He edged around the doorway as Mr. Carson gave him a nod and he entered the room with far more confidence than was really within him.

"Come in, come in. Good to see you. Branson isn't it?" said Lord Crawley, looking up from his Apple laptop and rising out of his leather chair to lean on the ornate wooden desk. His suit looked perfectly tailored and precise and his diamond cufflinks sparkled as he reached a hand out to Tom in greeting.

Moving forward to shake his hand, which was made heavier by the weighty golden Rolex watch wrapped around the Lords wrist, Tom replied "Thats right Lord Crawley."

"I hope you'll be shown were everything is and we deliver whatever we promised."

Tom knew that the Lord was refering to the conditions of his contract. As the new chauffeur Tom would be on call to the family whenever needed but in return would be given a room down the road in the less esablished family owned Abbey Hotel, currently home to the Crawleys personal staff and would be allowed free reign of the Downton Hotels facilitys.

"Certainly Lord Crawley."

Tom could not help notice again how the Lord eyed him up and down. Not as judgemental as he had expected, but almost as though he was trying to gain an understanding of his new employee. When the Lord spoke Tom almost jumped. "Won't you miss Ireland?"

"Ireland yes, but not the job. The hotel was nice but only had one car, a big stretch limo that barely drove over 20 miles an hour, so it was a bit well, boring so to speak." Tom thought it best to be honest to the Lord. Thinking back to the other part of his contract Tom remembered how he had had to sign a certain pledge that he would keep the families personal lives out of the press, so he could understand the Lords suspisions and thus was his reason in giving him nothing but honesty. Tom could not bear such a powerful and influential man giving him an intense study that he broke the silence. "I hear the hotel has a wonderful library."

The Lord looked startled but pleased at the comment about the Downton Hotels famous library, a collection of books the guests and staff of Downton had donated in the past. "You're very welcome to borrow books if you wish."

"Really Lord Crawley?"

"Well theres a ledger down there that I make everyone use, even my daughters, though I'm not sure they even know what a book is. Too busy shopping and tapping away at their phones, the lot of them. Carson or Mrs. Hughes often take a novel or two though. What are your interests?"

Again with the questions thought Tom. Though he could not feel bitter towards the Lord. From what he had expected the Lord was going to be an arrogant man who cared for nothing but his position and money. But looking at the photos of his wife and daughters on his desk Tom understood he was simply a man wary of letting strangers into such an already public and intruded family life. "History and politics mainly."

"Heavens." Came the Lords reply at hearing that a young man such as Branson would find joy in such subjects.

"Carson, Branson is going to borrow some books, he has my permission- Is everything alright Carson?" Tom noticed the Lords brow crease and could not help but to turn to Carson who had just looked up from his pager.

"Very good Lord Crawley. It appears your wife and daughters are home and the paparazzi seem to have tagged along too. Do you mind if I take Branson with me, I may need help with this one?" Mr. Carson sounded exasperated, he was clearly a busy man at the Downton Hotel.

Feeling strangely eager to discover more of what the next year of his life was to be like Tom spoke "Is that all Lord Crawley?"

"It is, off you go, good luck."

As Mr. Carson raced to the lift, Tom quickly followed suit wondering why the Lord has wished him luck?

However, the moment the lift bumped to the bottom floor and the golden doors slid open Tom became fully aware of why the Lord had wished him luck. The once peaceful lobby was now flooded with clicking sounds and the flashing of a hundred cameras. All the paparazzi were outside on the stairs but the golden doors were allowing the noise in as William the doorman struggled to keep the fanatic cameramen at bay whilst trying to let their victims in. Mr. Carson rushed forward to aid the women struggling to get in the door. Blinking in the lights Tom flung himself to the doors and pushed away a man trying to edge his way in. William shouted a thanks and aided three women into the doors.

The first was clearly the Lords wife. Pale, darked haired and pumped with botox she stumbled slightly on her heels as she came to safety in the lobby. Her updo was slightly fluffled but she seemed rather collected as she flashed her hollywood smile at Downtons many intriuged guests.

The second was a haughtey young women, who by her beauty Tom took to be the eldest Crawley sister, Mary. She pushed back her shoulder length hair and elegantly removed the huge dark glasses that almost covered her stunning face. She looked almost bored as she wiped the lenses and stomped off towards the golden lifts in her studded Jimmy Choos.

Third through the struggle was Edith. She alone of the women to pass through seemed happy about the situation. She ruffled her wavy strawberry blonde hair slightly, clearly lapping up the attention of both the press and the stunned guests in the lobby.

Tom however looked passed her as he noticed a small hand reaching through the crowd. Remembering suddenly that there should be a fourth addition to the Crawley women he instantly reached out and pulled her in. He found himself face to face with the youngest daughter who had fiercely gripped his lifeline hand. Frozen for a moment with their entwined palms raised at eye level Tom could not help feeling a blush as she gushed him a thank you. Before he could reply however Mr. Carson had ushered her away, checking that she was alright.

At this moment the paparazzi admitted defeat and sauntered off. Tom was stunned for a moment as the hotel staff and guests seemed to go back to normal as though that situation happened everyday. Feeling rather foolish all of a sudden Tom realised it probably did. He was about to locate Mr. Carson and ask for his first task when the young woman he had dragged through the crowd appeared from behind Mr. Carson.

"Thank you ever so much for that. I really hate the bloody paps when they're in full on chase mode, especially when my footwear isn't exactly addequate" She explained in a husky tone, tilting an entended ankle back and forth to reveal twinkling Christian Louboutins. "I'm Sybil Crawley by the way." Tom stared stunned, unable to reply. Her hair was waist length, dark, thick and shiney. Her blue eyes looked almost too clear to be natural and her smile glowed in the light of the lobby chandelier. She was also quite short, even in her diamond studded heels. Her figure was slightly curvier than that of her sisters, wrapped in a silk and obviously expensive pale blue trench coat. Tom shook his head at these thoughts, wondering how he had managed to take in so much detail.

"It was no problem Miss Crawley." he replied with a nod of the head. "I'm the new chauffeur by the way, To-"

But she cut him off as she made a grab for her ringing phone, "Paris!"

Feeling embarassed that he had attempted to make conversation with one of the most famous women in Britain but passed over for a phonecall Tom tried to take his eyes away from her. Clearly he needed to remind himself of his place and to stop gawping over his employers daughter. As though reading his thoughts however, Sybil made sure to bid him goodbye. She gave him another glowing smile. "Best be off." And with that she made her way to the golden lifts. However, as she strutted off she took one more moment to spin around to face the still frozen Branson and state "Oh, and welcome to the mad house!"

_Please Review ^^_


	3. January3

Tom woke and almost fell out of his bed as he noticed the time. It was already half past six, he was meant to be up half an hour ago! Jumping into the shower of his room and pulling on his chauffeur uniform Tom nearly hit his head on the door as he rushed to get out of his room.

"Whoa Tom!" cried a female voice. "There's really no need to rush!"

Tom stopped to apologize to the woman he had almost crushed. "Sorry Anna. I keep turning my bloody alarm off and drifting off again. I have to clock in by seven and I wanna keep up my early streak."

Anna laughed at his eagerness "Well look, have some breakfast before you go."

Tom accepted but then realised he had forgotten his car keys in his room and bolted back inside.

As he fumbled around his room for the keys Tom reflected on his first three days at the Downton. He had taken the Lord to various meetings and had recieved compliments on his driving, especially around the busy London streets. He had also taken Mrs. Crawley to a few lunches with the other famous wives of London's big businessmen. However he had yet to take the Crawley sisters out as they often got picked up by the chauffeurs of their socialite friends.

Giving a smile as he found the huge collection of expensive car keys, Tom sprinted out of his room and down the hall. He continued the reflections of his past few days as he strolled along, running his hands along the hotel walls. His room at the Abbey hotel, which homed most of the 200 Downton staff, had lived up to his expectations. He had a nice bedroom, bathroom, living area and only had to walk down the hall a little to the communial kitchen he shared with those on his floor. There was Mrs. Patmore the Crawleys personal chef and waitress Daisy, Gwen was their private maid, Anna was the Crawley ladies hair and make up stylist and Sarah O'Brian was their Personal Assistant. One of the hotel waitors Thomas also lived on their floor as well as William, the doorman Tom had met on his first day. Even Mr. Carson, Mr. Bates, head of hotel security and Mrs. Hughes, the hotel consierge had rooms on their floor for when they had to work late and could not travel home to their well earned London townhouses.

Tom was met with a general good morning from the staff around the table. He was just opening the fridge when Daisy burst into the room, balancing various Starbucks coffees on her palm.

"Good lord Daisy you'll spill them all over the place!" Cried Mrs. Patmore rushing to the young girls aid. "Right, now who ordered the Praline Mocha?"

Before anyone could answer however a noise cut through the kitchen, _beep beep beep_. Everyone instintivly rummaged in their pockets for their pagers, but it was Tom who discovered a message.

'C.C, E.C, S.C Bentley to Bond St. 9am'

o o o

Gliding through the hotel lobby Sybil was met with the familiar feeling of having every pair of eyes in the room on her. Being born into a world of money and fame meant constant attention was no stranger to Sybil and her sisters. The flash of cameras and the shouting of her name had little effect on Sybil who had learned to get used to this aspect of life. She saw Mr. Carson and gave him a slight nod.

"Good morning Miss. Crawley. Branson is waiting for you with the Bentley just outside, there doesn't seem to be many paparazzi around but would you like escorting to the car?"

"No need Carson, I can handle it."

Purposely speeding up at the hotel door so as to open it herself rather than have William do it for her, Sybil hopped gracefully down the hotel stairs and up to the awaiting car. Noticing that Branson was sat in the front seat she flicked her eyes back and fourth, making sure there were no crazed fans or preying paparazzi around before strutting purposely up to the front door and tapping on the window. Smirking at his startled face she stepped backwards to allow him out of the car.

"Miss Crawley I'm so sorry, Mr. Carson said you would need the car for nine, it's only," He checked his watch and his face fell. "Nine. I am sorry, I was completly absorbed in the paper."

Inwardly laughing at his awkwardness, Sybil allowed him to open the door for her as he should have been waiting to do so before she came out. Getting in the car she stopped for a moment, holding the top of the door with both hands like a mischeivious child.

"I hope it wasn't anything to do with me." She explained to his confused look "In the paper. No story about me I hope?"

"No Miss, just boring politics. I'm not really interested in your life to be honest."

Although quite shocked at his bluntness, Sybil was intrigued and spoke over his attempted mumble of an apology about not trying to sound rude. "Thats good to know, because none of it is usually very true. For example, I'm supposedly six months pregnant right now with twins according to one paper. Does it look that way Branson?" She flirtatiously twirled infront of him, she had learned long ago how to capture male attention.

She was surprised however when he laughed at her. She had expected a blush at least or another stammered reply. It seemed she would have to work harder to wrap the chauffeur round her little finger, which came easier with most men. "No Miss, you definatly do not look pregnant."

"Hmm, good." She then made to get in the car but glancing round quickly stared into Bransons eyes and said with complete flippancy. "Might I say Branson, the uniform looks very sexy on you."

And with that she slipped on a pair of huge brown lensed sunglasses and slid into the back of the Bentley followed by her mother and Edith who were just desending the hotel stairs.

o o o

Closing the paper after the third attempt at trying to read it Tom glanced at his watch. It was now 12:30. Did it really take over three hours to choose an outfit? Glancing over at the designer store Branson sighed. Mrs. Crawley and her two youngest daughters were looking for dresses for some big charity ball in the following week. He knew this as he had overheard them mention it as he had driven them through the busy streets. But this was just ridiculous, how could it take this long to find an outfit? Just as he was bordering on dashing into the shop and saving them from what he assumed was now a hostage situation, the three Crawleys stepped elegantly outside. Tom suddenly felt very awkward. He had tried to forget Miss Sybils comment about his uniform earlier but he was finding it difficult. He knew he should think she was just a flirtatious heiress who knew how to do little else but stand there and look pretty, but he hadn't gotten that vibe from her. He had definatly gotten a sense of rebellion from her banter, but there was also something else, intelligence maybe, a witty mind? Shaking his head of the thought and trying to convince himself she was just another rich airhead he opened the car door for the ladies.

Getting into his seat, he could not help over hear their conversation.

"Mum, I wish you would let me choose this time" sighed Sybil.

"Of course I'd let you choose my darling, as long as you chose what I would have chosen." Replied her mother with an airy laugh. She then adressed Branson "Oh Branson, could you bring Sybil back here next week, only they didn't have the colour in she wanted for the dress and she has to be sure the colour we have chosen goes well with her pale complexion."

Not entirely sure of what he had heard, Tom simply replied "Yes Mrs. Crawley."

Sybil then spoke again "I don't know why we bother having a fitting and buying designer dresses. All we ever wear is a short and flashy peice of fabric, I wouldn't mind something different for a change."

Edith scoffed at this as though she had never heard anything more stupid. "What do you want to wear then? This is a red carpet event you know!"

"I don't know, something new and exciting. Anyway, isn't the event meant to be about the Soliders? I don't really know if people should be worrying about how much of my body I'll be flashing as much as they should about the men and women being honoured."

Branson could not help but be startled by this comment. Okay, he thought, maybe she was only half an airhead after all.

_Please Review ^^_


	4. January4

Sybil awoke in her warm, comfortable, king size bed. Stretching out and squeezing the fluffy pillows around her she took a moment to arrange in her mind what she would be doing that day. She knew she had a party that evening at TigerTiger and would need almost half the day to get ready, but she could not remember what it was she was meant to be doing this morning. Getting out of bed and opening her curtains she looked out over London, already buzzing with the morning rush. As she scanned her view the Abbey Hotel caught her eye and with a smile she rememberd she would be collecting her dress for the upcoming Soldiers charity ball. The Abbey Hotel had helped her to remember as their new resident chauffeur, Branson would be the one taking her to the designers.

Thinking of Branson, Sybil allowed herself a little smile. She didn't know what it was about the chauffeur but in the past week since her first car ride with him, Edith and her mother Sybil had felt almost pleased to see him in the few times they had shared a car since. She supposed it was because she was so used to mingling with people who knew all about her life and who fawned over her the moment she entered a room that someone who claimed to care very little for her celebrity status was quite appealing. Not appealing in _that _sort of way, of course. The thought made her almost laugh allowed. She may like the new chauffeur but she wasn't about to start a fling with him! Though the blue eyes and Irish accent weren't exactly uninviting...

"Miss Sybil?" came Annas voice at her door breaking Sybil from her train of thought.

Rushing over to the door Sybil let Anna in, who thanked her and wheeled in a small plastic filing cabinet full of makeup and hair supplies.

"Sorry I haven't showered yet Anna, I won't be a moment." Sybil explained as she walzed off to her bathroom.

"No worries Miss, I'll just get your stuff out."

While Sybil stood under the shower she thought of how she would ask Anna to do her hair for today and the party this evening. She supposed she would have to go all out as usual, as Mary and Edith often pointed out, you never knew who was going to be there. What they meant was you never knew which famous actor or proffessional footballer may stroll in. Sybil paused in washing her hair at that thought. If she was honest, just recently she had become a little sick of the stories in magazines about her and a supposed new boyfriend everytime she so much as brushed shoulders with an eligable bachelor. However, this news always pleased her mother and father, who were insistant that she meet someone just as famous and wealthy as she was, so they knew for certain that there was no gold digging or fame hungering involved. Ahh well, thought Sybil, she wouldn't have it any other way, would she?

o o o

At 11:00 Tom Branson made sure to be waiting by the door of the requested car of the day, the Chrysler 300c. He couldn't help but keep glancing back at the car. He had enjoyed his first few weeks at Downton and the cars were certainly part of that enjoyment. Also the staff, especially William had been really welcoming, in fact just last night some of them had gone out for an Indian together. There was something else keeping Tom cheery aswell but he wasn't sure exactly what. He didn't have time to think either as Miss Sybil could be seen strolling down Downtons stairs toward him. Noting how she kept her cool even with passers by gawping at her and flashing their cameras every few seconds he couldn't help smile at her in praise. Realising that he must look like an idiot however, he straightened his features as he let her into the car.

"Cheery this morning Branson?" Sybil noted before gliding into the back seat tapping away at her phone.

Whilst they drove Sybil enjoyed a phonecall with an Emma and text away on her phone like there was no tomorrow. Tom almost forgot she was there for a moment and swore quite loudly when he saw the traffic ahead.

Realising his mistake Tom turned to Sybil. "Sorry for that Miss. Crawley. I'm just a bit surprised at all this traffic!"

She gave him a sly smile "Thats no problem Branson, I'm not exactly in a rush." And with that she whipped out a glittery pink laptop from under the seat and disappeared behind the huge screen.

Two hours found Tom watching Sybil finally leave the shop. She was carrying quite a few large bags and Tom rushed forward instantly to help her and could not stop himself from asking. "Did you get your own way with the dress? Only I heard you weren't exactly keen on what you and your mum had chosen.

Sybil gave a laugh and a smile and Tom could not help but look up and catch her eye.

"Well I think mum will be surprised, lets leave it at."

o o o

As they drove back to the hotel Tom had to take a different route due to a message from Carson that the paparazzi were gathering around the main route to Downton.

"I'm sorry about this Miss. Sybil."

But Sybil didn't mind, in fact she was quite enjoying the journey imagining the reactions of the crowds tonight when they saw her outfit. She wondered if Branson had caught her grinning and thought it was to him as he began to speak.

"You know, I couldn't help over hearing you the other week and it sounds to me like you support our armed forces?"

Sybil had to admit to herself of all the things she expected Branson to say, it hadn't been that. Trying to remember what was said the week before she brushed a stray hair from her face. She was only used flirting with men and chatting about the latest partys and gossip, so this topic of conversation was quite alien to her. Remembering then that she had mentioned the focus being on the soldiers to her mother, she looked to Branson in the mirror "Well yeh, I suppose I do."

She liked the way he grinned at this comment, as though she had said something interesting. She really liked it. Not wanting the conversation to stop, she undid her seatbelt and clambered into the passenger seat with as much grace as was possible. Straightening out her jumper dress she turned to Branson who looked stunned at the invasion.

"Miss. Sybil I really don't think your father would like you sat by clear windows. Maybe you should move ba-"

"Oh Branson if the paparazzi begins to chase us I have twenty one years running experience on my side. I can cope." She raised her eyebrows at him as though proving a point and noticed as she did so that he seemed suddenly relaxed about the situation. "So why do you ask?"

"I'm sorry?" he replied, checking his rearview mirror.

"About me supporting the armed forces?"

"Ah, that. Well, I'm quite political and if had my way there wouldn't be any war. But as it goes there is and I'm all for supporting the people who put their necks on the line for us."

Sybil didn't know what to say for a moment. Aside from noting once again that she rarely had a conversation like this she also noticed how easily Branson seemed to speak to her. There was no pretentcious tone to his voice, he wasn't trying to please her or make her feel important. He wasn't acting as though he was nervous talking to her or worried about saying the wrong thing. A lot people who spoke to her usually did, always worrying how she could ruin their reputation with all her media attention.

"Infact, I uhh, I brought you some things, about Help For Heros and all that. Just open the glove compartment."

"The what?" Sybil was confused having always sat in the back of a car and could not help giggling at Bransons shocked face.

"Here." He leaned over and opened the compartment infront of her and pulled out some pamphlets. Sybil could not help but notice how he brushed her leg as he did so. There was something else she noticed also.

"Chanel Allure." Sybil had spoken without thinking and noticing Bransons confused look, continued "Thats what you're wearing isn't it? Allure?"

"I- I am. Is that some sort of skill of being an heiress, fragrance guessing?" He gave her a sarcastic grin.

"No! It's just, well I wear Allure for women. It's my favourite." For some reason she felt a blush reach her cheeks.

Branson broke the small silence that followed. "Well look, its just some pamphlets on donating money to soldiers who have been hurt and meetings and all that lot. Just thought they would interest you."

Sybil, who was already reading one of the leaflets looked up at him "Thanks, really. You know, it seems very unlikely, a political chauffeur. No offence."

"None taken. Anyway I won't always be a chauffeur, one day I'll rule the world." He smirked and then he winked at her. Sybil couldn't quite explain why but she felt a little flip in her stomach as he did so. "Anyway Miss, I think it's time you climbed in the back, you're almost home."

o o o

The following week found Tom pulling up to the plush charity event, driving extra slow due to the intense light cast by the the thousands of cameras. The noise of cheers and shouting was only slightly muted inside the car. As he pulled up the ladies inside shuffled with anticipation. The most eager to get out was Sybil, who Tom noticed was being looked at with disdain by her mother and sisters.

"Can we get out Branson?"

"Yes Miss. Crawley I'll just get the door." However Tom had barely got out of his own seat before Sybil opened her own and stepped out. Tom could not help grinning as the spectators gasped at her attire. For she was not wearing a short, flashy dress like her mother expected nor was she in an elegant evening gown. She stepped forward to pose infront of the cameras, wearing not a dress of any kind, but a suit, a mans tuxedo made feminine only by a silk Help for Heros sash tied around her middle and a pair of shockingly high stilettos. And in Toms opinion, she was the most stunning woman on the red carpet.

_Please Review ^^_


	5. February

It was early February and Miss Sybil Crawley found herself in the dining room of the Downton Hotel enjoying her dinner. It was rare that any of the Crawleys ate at the hotel due to often being out at restuarants, or in her case partying with friends. This meant that she had been able to sneak to her booth, with the help of waitor Thomas, without being spotted by the Downtons current inhabitants. Although most of the guests were famous and extremely wealthy themselves they often made sure to keep on the good side of her father so often lavished her and her sisters with attention. And in Sybils case it was often unwelcome attention. So this evening tucked away in the dining room was definatly welcome, especially since everyone who saw her seemed eager to discuss her choice of outfit at the recent charity ball. Smiling at the memory of this choice she called over Thomas and asked him if he could sneak her out of the dining hall.

Whilst she walked the corridor from the restaurant to the lobby she noticed a figure come through the door she was walking toward. Freezing in panic at being questioned or asked to have a picture taken she did not take in who it actually was.

"Good evening Miss. Crawley. I was just wondering what you might have been getting up to tonight."

Feeling a rush of relief at the sound of the Irish accent and the sight of the familiar features of Branson as he came closer, Sybil replied. "What you mean is, I wonder why Sybil isn't out getting drunk tonight or causing some sort of fuss for the papers to report?"

He gave a grin and laughed "You got me. Anyway, goodnight."

Sybil watched as he walked past her and down the corridor to where the library was. She turned to continue her walk to the lobby and found she could not. For once again, her chauffeur had intrigued her. Unlike anyone else would have done he had not attempted to engage her in false conversation or compliment her appearence, he had simply bid her goodnight and gone on his way. She was certainly not used to treatment like that but found that it was quite nice not to be the one recieving attention for a change. She bit her lip, deep in thought.

o o o

Walking down the aisles in the library Tom wondered how he managed to walk past Miss Sybil without stopping to talk. It wasn't that he was like all her fans or borderline stalkers, it was just that in his first month at Downton she had been who he enjoyed driving around and talking to most. She seemed to take more notice of his presence than the others in her family and he wasn't ashamed to admit she wasn't exactly bad to look at either...

"Jesus christ!" gasped Tom as he almost collided with a figure turning into another aisle, then noticed who it was. "Do you have to sneak around in your own home?"

Sybil laughed at his stunned face "You' be surprised at why and were I've snuck around before."

"I don't doubt that." he smirked leaning on a bookcase. "Did you need me to drive you somewhere?"

"Yes I do." At these words Tom suddenly felt a dip in his stomach as the realisation hit him; he worked for her, there was no way he should keep thinking of her any differently. Sybil must have noticed his sullen expression as she continued. "But if you're ready to take a book and go to bed I don't mind-"

"No, no. It's my job to take you where you need to go."

"Oh, right. Well you know the Help for Heroes meetings you told me about? I want to go to one."

Tom stared at her, slightly shocked. "Well theres one on this evening, but not in a very nice area. Not that I mind taking you but I doubt it's too safe for a woman like, like you." Sybil however took a step closer to him, making him feel a little hotter and put on her best 'pretty please' pout. "I'm not going to talk you out of this am I?"

With a flick of her finger Sybil pointed upwards. Tom looked and with a smirk noticed she was pointing to the bookcase headings 'N-O'. "Clever."

o o o

Sybil could barely keep the grin off her face as she wiped down the drink splattered table. It was her first meeting with the Help for Heroes team and she was enjoying every second. After she had pursuaded Tom to take her to tonights meeting she had rushed upstairs, grabbed her Juicy Couture tracksuit, a bundle of makeup wipes and a hair scrunchy and ran outside to the waiting car. As she had rolled around in the back of the car taking off most of her makeup and putting on the tracksuit, Tom had explained to her these meetings were a place for training, on leave and ex soldiers to go and talk about past experiences and enjoy a night with friends or family. Sybil had planned to just blend into the background and see what went on, but Tom hadn't let it be that way. He had walked in and seen a few old friends of his brothers and had instantly introduced her, though only by her first name. Luckily with her lack of makeup and scruched hair paired with most mens ignorance of the celebrity world Sybil went unrecognised. However Tom did warn her to keep a low profile. After talking to a few of the men and women about their army days Sybil had noticed a woman getting more drinks for the soldiers and cleaning after them while they went on to play pool, on the fruit machines or sat down for a chat. After offering to help, Sybil now found herself wiping the table looking at Tom striking a shot in a game of pool.

"You're Sybil Crawley aren't you?" This snapped her out of her happy bubble instantly. She turned round to the voice to find the woman she was helping, Isobel. "No need to look so worried dear, I won't give the game up. I just recognise you from all the magazines. What brings you here?"

Smiling at the woman Sybil began explaining but was interupted half way by Tom.

"Are you alright?"

Sybil grinned at him. "Yes of course. I'm actually finding all this exciting! I was just telling Iso-"

But she was interupted again, this time by Isobel herself "Umm Sybil love, I think its time for Tom to take you home."

"Why? Not yet!"

But Isobel pointed to the doors where a small crowd of cars were gathering; on the hunt Paparazzi. "I applaud your spirit in coming my love but I think its best that you leave?"

"But don't you need more help?" Sybil wanted any excuse to stay a little longer and tried to ignore Tom rushing to get his jacket from across the room.

Isobel smiled at her "I do my dear but I also know if anything happens to you Tom will loose his job. I'm assuming this little trip is off the books as it were?"

Sybil gave a sad, confirming smile and bid a quick goodbye to whoever she could, though most of the men and women were unaware of what was going on.

Tom returned to her side and gently pushed her toward the back doors. "Better safe than sorry I reckon. Lucky we parked the car out back, though obviously we haven't entirely got away with this yet."

"We will come back though won't we Tom? I'd quite like to make a few changes to these meetings. Help Isobel some more, maybe get a nicer pool table. Does that- does that seem okay?"

As Tom let her into the car and walked round to his door she quickly bundled herself over the seat and into the passenger seat. This was where she preferred to sit and she wished he would stop putting her in the back. So as he got in she put on a sulky pout.

She watched his eyes crinkle as he sped away, the paparazzi not even noticing. "When it comes to you Miss Crawley, I'd say if you want to make changes, its pretty much inevitable"

_Please Review ^^_


	6. February2

It was a clear afternoon and Tom was driving Sybil Crawley back to the Downton Hotel after a nights stay at the 'K ' Spa. Her sisters had opted to stay another night but Sybil had insisted Tom pick her up early as she had had an invite to a party that evening.

"The thing is Branson, I know the paparazzi get on my nerves and I can't be dealing with all the attention sometimes but I do like going out and enjoying myself!"

"Fair do's Miss, I know the feeling." Smiled Tom.

But Sybil only listened to half his reply. She had just noticed something she wasn't happy with and without being able to stop herself let it be known to Branson. "I wish you would call me Sybil."

"Hmm, well in that case." Branson took a hand off the steering wheel and offered her a handshake. "I'm Tom, pleased to meet you Sybil."

"Nice to meet you Tom."Sybil felt a flutter in her stomach as she spoke his name and took his hand. They shared a smile as they broke hands and Tom looked at her out the corner of his eyes. Sybil wasn't sure how it happened but they were suddenly both in hysterics, Tom shaking his head, herself embarrassingly snorting a little. Eventually they calmed "That was so sad!"

"I haven't laughed like that in a while." Tom confessed wiping his eyes. "And very true, that was a very sad moment."

Silence followed and Sybil couldn't keep the smile off her face. Her night at the 'K' Spa must have done her good, she was feeling fantastic.

o o o

As Tom pulled the Lexus onto the kerb at the front of the hotel he was shocked to feel Sybil grab his arm after she had tumbled into the back. Trying to ignore the focus he was subconciously putting on her palm now gently creasing his shirt, he turned to her. Quite recently he had begun to notice himself enjoying the young heiresses company too much and was slightly worried she would catch on. So he tried to keep the intensity out of his gaze as he looked into her grey, blue eyes.

"You know Tom, I hope you do go into politics, or run the world as you put it! It's nice to have ambition I've heard, I haven't exactly ever needed it." Tom noticed a sadness to her tone, which she quickly recovered by smiling. He supposed she was right, she'd been born into everything, she had no need to aspire to anything.

He tried not to take glory that she had remembered him having an interest in politics and replied. "It's more of a dream than an ambition. It's not easy you know, to become something more. And for me it's not all about the soldiers and the war or even ruling the world! I'm interested in closing the gap between the hardworking, low paid classes and the overpaid, flashy lifestyle of-"

"Of what?"

The fuzzy, happy feeling that had settled in the car was suddenly forced away for a colder atomosphere. He knew she was too quick not to notice his faltering speech. He had gotten carried away and had tried to stop but knew he had to explain now. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak against you or your family."

"Why, you obviously don't approve of us." She said bluntly, removing her grip on him and pulling a compact mirror out of her purse.

"Not you personally, just as a representative of a wealthy lifestyle! But, but your dads a decent employer an-"

Snapping her mirror shut Sybil muttered "What do I look like. I wish you'd driven me round the back, now everyone has to see me like this." She indicated the gathering paparazzi but Tom didn't look away from her. He had seen her moody with her parents and sisters before and had seen drunken tears well in her eyes a few times, but he hadn't ever seen her look so hurt. And it killed that he had been the one to cause it.

"Sybil I- I didn't mean what I said." Was all he could manage before she grabbed her bag and opened her own door. The paparazzi were swarming in a second.

As she swung her legs around to get out of the car she gathered a reply to his apology. "Spoken like a true politician."

o o o

A few nights later as Sybil strutted out of the Downton Hotel with her sisters and down the paparazzi swarmed stairs she made sure to pout, flick her hair and wiggle her hips in her skimpy sequin dress. She had been using the logic that every girl uses after an arguement ever since her spat with Tom. That logic being that if you had argued with another girl, you made her want to _be_ you and if you argued with a man, then you made him _want_ you. So adding another hair flick and avoiding Toms eyes she slipped into the door he had opened for her. The moment she sat down she used the cars specially fitted stero to blast out Beyonce-Who Run The World and made no attempt to speak to Tom at all.

Getting out of the car twenty minutes later Sybil continued her post-arguement tactic and made sure to pose as much as possible with her arms around her pouting sisters. As she did so she was barely aware of the flashing lights blinding her, she was lost in imagining that Tom would be looking at her now, feeling sorry for arguing with her.

The night passed in a blur of dancing, alcohol and flirting. Sybil had allowed herself to get lost in having fun for brief moments but kept finding that her mind was elsewhere. So as midnight passed and Sybil found herself disconnected from her surroundings again she slipped onto a stool at the bar. Ordering a 'My Fair Lady' cocktail she gazed around the club. The entire V.I.P lounge was full of people whose life stories she knew right up to when they last went food shopping yet had barely ever spoken too. She supposed others could say the same about her, just last week infact one magazine had printed a story about her bending over to reveal a pink neon thong. Sighing as she sipped her drink she watched Mary and Matthew arguing in a corner of the club, which would no doubt lead to the usual make-up sex later and cringed a little as Edith wrapped herself around a famous male model they were familar with and who was no doubt leaving for some distant country tomorrow morning. She wished she could pass her reluctance to enjoy her night down to exhaustion or sickness but in actual fact she knew it was Tom. The past six weeks he had worked for her family she had come to enjoy talking to him about things that weren't already being read by millions. She had gotten used to climbing into the passenger seat without him caring and just talking to her as though she were an old friend. As she sat and looked over the buzzing scene infront of her, it suddenly dawned on her exactly what was most troubling her; she had not argued with her chauffeur, she had argued with her friend. And as she saw celebritys stumbling out of the toilets with dilated pupils yet still acting as though they were something to be admired, she had to admit to herself that maybe she should have listened to Toms reasons for not agreeing with her lifestyle.

A couple of hours later Sybil and her sisters stumbled, but with the upmost grace, into the back of their waiting car. Mary was fuming over something Matthew had said about her not being serious about them and was furiously texting him exactly what she thought. Edith on the other hand was drunker than either of them and seemed most keen on keeping both her eyes and mouth closed, huddled in the corner seat. Sybil had conveniently placed herself to sit behind Tom and turning subtly so as not to catch the attention of her distracted sisters, whispered to him "Will you take me to next weeks meeting Tom? I've been thinking about the last one a lot and I'm already missing it. Infact- I- I've been thinking about something else a lot too and missing someon-" But she was cut off explaining as Mary threw her Blackberry at the car door causing a loud bang.

She just about made out Toms mumble of a reply. "Of course Sybil, I thought you'd never ask."

_Please Review ^^_


	7. February3

It was late in the evening and Tom knew he would soon have to tell Sybil it was time to go home. They were at their fourth Help for Heroes meeting and Sybil was talking to a few of the soldiers in a corner of the hall. Tom was watching her from the bar, though unaware that he was doing so. When he did realise however he tore his gaze away and looked around the room. It was an old hall mostly used for budget anniversary partys and wedding receptions. There was a small bar in the corner, where he was sat now, a few fruit machines in another corner and a pool table on the other side of the room. It was a generally run down room but the fact that Sybil so enjoyed coming here anyway made him smile. He had to admit to himself, when he had arrived at Downton almost two months ago he had never expected to like the job as much as he did. The staff were great and he had made a sort of home at the Abbey Hotel. The Crawley family were nice, even if a little above themselves and he always kept proffessional with them. But Sybil was different. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he knew that he had a soft spot for her that he couldn't explain. She was meant to be like any other beautiful, famous, rich girl ; stupid, self-centered and vain. But the fact was, she wasn't. And as Tom watched her cross the room with a couple of empty glasses in her hands he tried to think of any quality about her that came into his previous, negative epxectations.

"Are you alright Tom? You seem a little dazed." She asked sliding the glasses across the counter to a smiling Isobel.

"I'm fine. Although I do think it's time I got you home." He gave a shrug of his shoulders in an apology as her face fell.

After saying goodbye to everyone and successfully sneaking out back to the car with not a member of the Paparazzi in sight, Tom and Sybil began the half an hour drive home. At first they spoke about the meeting ,but then they moved onto laughing and joking about how Tom had first heard of Sybil.

"So what you're saying is, the first time you saw me was in Ok! magazine tripping over my skirt?" Sybil snorted.

Tom was also laughing "Yeh! Like I said, my sisters a big fan, so when she knew I had the job she showed me her clippings collection of you and your sisters. It just so happened the first one of you was a shot of you tripping over your skirt. Not my fault!"

They both continued to laugh until Sybil spoke. "It was an ugly skirt anyway, never liked it. All those pink feathers. The amount of times I told myself after that I should have worn my blue harem pants..."

"You know its funny you should say that because my sister loved it. Said that you couldn't have fallen over a nicer outfit!"

This caused more laughing. "So does she want it?"

"Sorry?"

"Your sister, would she like the skirt? Only its now layed like a dead flamingo in the bottom of one of my wardrobes."

Tom knew the skirt meant nothing to Sybil and that she probably couldn't care less about giving it up, but he was touched by her offer. When he spoke, it was quiter and more sincere than he had meant for it to be. "She'd love that. Thank you." He looked sideways quickly to smile at Sybil and could not helping noticing how the passing cars headlights shone in her eyes.

Sybil was silent for a moment then placed out a palm as though reaching for something. "Give me your phone a moment."

Reaching into his various pockets with one hand he questioned her request "What do you want my phone for? Damn, can't- bloody- find it."

"Stop fidgetting and concentrate on the road. I'll find it." And with that she reached out and patted both his chest pockets. Her demand that he pay attention to the road fell entirely for a moment as she slid her hand over his shirt, reaching into his inside pockets. He couldn't believe how stupid he was being. Getting excited because a woman had run her hands across his chest, what was he? Sixteen? Nevertheless he had to take a moment to focus on the road ahead.

"Your sisters called Rose right?" And after a confirming nod of the head from Tom, she went down his phone. "Hello, is this Rose? Hello honey, this is Sybil Crawley. I was just ri-"

She had to stop talking for a second as both her and Tom winced at the scream coming from the phone.

o o o

"Where to from here Sybil?" Enquired Tom as he drove the Mercedes around yet another bend. He was driving her to some new bar that was having a grand opening but he was sure they were lost. The area wasn't very nice and the paparazzi were nowhere in sight.

Sybil suddenly jumped over the seat and into the front and Tom was shocked to see she had pinned up her hair, removed most of her makeup and pulled her dress into a top and was now wearing skin tight jeans. She had kept very quiet in the back but Tom had just assumed she had been texting other celebrity's she hoped to meet up with tonight. "What do you mean Tom, we've arrived."

Peering out of his window Tom could see nothing but a row of houses and a large pub at the end of the road, The Grantham Arms. For some reason the name rang a bell.

"The bar is in one of these buildings here?" He asked, stunned.

"This is the place." She said, pointing at the pub. She suddenly looked very coy. "Were- were here for the next meeting."

"I dont understand, I thought that- Hold on!" Tom suddenly realised why he knew the name of the pub. At the last meeting they had been told next weeks meet was cancelled as the hall was booked out but they were moving to the Grantham Arms instead. "Sybil I don't believe you. Don't get out the car!"

Sybil froze in reaching for the door handle. "Don't be silly, you didn't think I'd miss my very first pub experience?"

Even her mischievious grin could not sway his shock at their situation. All he could think was how risky it was for Sybil to be in an unknown area. She had been lucky so far in keeping her identity secret, but in a pub full of people she was likely to be found out. So Tom blurted out the only reason to leave he thought would get though to her. "I don't think your dad would approve of this. You know he wouldn't!"

It didn't work however. As she got out the car she turned around "Let me worry about him, I'm his little angel."

As she began to strut up the road Tom called out. "I have to park the car! Stay where you are! Don't move!"

Not turning around Sybil called out "Really Tom, since when do I listen to orders."

o o o

An hour later found Tom, Sybil and a few of the soldiers around a table in the bar. Tom had insisted that him and Sybil sit in the booth facing away from the pub and he had his arm slung over the back in a protective manner. When they had first arrived Sybil had noticed him glancing around a lot with worry, but as the hour had slipped by with jokes and stories he had become more relaxed. She wasn't sure, but it also felt like he was playing with a strand of her hair.

"Tom, please let me try some Guinness! Please please please!" She begged for the second time that night. She knew Tom was different than most men she had ever spoken with before, but that didn't mean he wasn't a man. So she decided to use a little contact to get her way. Placing both hands on one of his legs she shook him like a little child wanting attention.

Smirking as she watched him walk up to the bar she only had eyes for the black liquid in his glass as he returned. However he did not pass it to her but leant into her and whispered in her ear. "Should we call it a day? There are a couple of women at the bar watching you and I think we could be in trouble if we don't leave soon."

Sybil however was already reaching for the glass. "Don't be silly Tom, I've been waiting for this moment!" She took a sip and didn't hear Toms mutter of 'I don't like the look of this' as the pub door could be heard opening. Suddenly Sybil was dragged to her feet, the glass shattering on the floor, the liquid splashing like a firework. Her heart began to pound as she realised the pub was full of flashing cameras and was vaguely aware of Tom dragging her by the arm out of the doors. Sprinting to the car they both tumbled in, not putting on their seatbelts before Tom sped away. As Sybil glanced back and saw the shadows of men jumping into cars she wanted nothing more than to tell Tom she was sorry, then to hug him in a need for comfort. Turning back to stammer her apology she was blinded by the headlights of an oncoming car.

CRASH

Sybil faded into unconsciousness, vaguely hearing Toms voice "Oh no, oh please God no!"

_Please Review ^^_


	8. February4

It had been the worst four hours of his life. There was no doubt about it. Everytime he tried to close his eyes to block out the hospital waiting room surrounding him the vivid image of an oncoming car came toward him which forced them open. He could not believe how shaken he was, but not for himself, for Sybil. After the crash with the speeding paparazzi car everything had been a blur for Tom, all except his protection of Sybil. He had carried her out of the car and even into the back of the ambulance that sped out of nowhere in the darkness. The paparazzi had tried to swarm but the soldiers from the pub had rushed out after hearing the noise and had taken it upon themselves to keep the cameras away.

Somehow Tom had managed to convince the paramedics he was family and travelled with her in the ambulance. She had blood on her face and was unconscious the entire journey. Tom had been told off multiple times by the paramedic who could not get to Sybil due the chain made by their grasping hands. When they had reached the hospital Tom had been forced to wait outside her room and after her Father, Mother and Edith had arrived he had been reduced to sitting in the waiting room. So, staring at the blank walls of the white room Tom tried to blot out his worries. But suddenly Miss Mary ran into the room and came as a welcome relief to Toms tormented thoughts.

Ignoring the gasps of those in the waiting room at seeing such a high status celebrity burst into the hospital, Tom walked over to her. She looked confused and panic stricken and grabbed his arm as he came close.

"They've taken Sybil to be examined. She- she's still unconscious so-"

"How did this happen?" Cried Mary cutting Tom off.

Guilt engulfed Tom and he barely made his reply "I took her to a pub outside main London, she got injured in a car accident."

Mary trembled slightly as she requested to a passing doctor that he take her to Sybil at once.

o o o

Another two hours passed and Tom had paced the waiting room over a hundred times. He only broke out of step when he heard the clicking of a camera. Peering outside of the hospital Tom felt anger rise in his stomach as he saw paparazzi gathering. Walking back into the waiting room, ready to return to his anxious pacing he realised that he could probably do the Crawleys a favour and went to find them.

Arriving outside the room he knew to be Sybils he was pleased to see Mary walking to the same door after leaving the toilets, this meant he didn't have to deal with the family yet.

"I came to tell you the Paparazzi are outside Miss, perhaps you should ask to leave out the back?" And before he could stop himself he blurted out a question to Mary. "She's not badly hurt is she?"

Mary seemed taken aback at such a request from her chauffeur but replied just the same. "I dont think so, no. Shes awake. A bang to head was what the doctor said, the cut was small and she probably just feinted from shock."

Words could not express the waterfall of relief that rushed through Tom. "Thank god."

Mary however still looked worried and shuffled in her Louboutins as she gave Tom a stern look "Better be prepared, I'm afraid Fathers going to hit the roof."

Feeling that he needed to explain the events of that night, not for his own excuses but to prove his care for Sybil, Tom spoke. "I never would have taken her there-" He was cut off as they heard voices from behind the door questioning Mary's absence. Realising Mary was about to go back into the room Tom continued. "You'll let me know how she gets on, please?"

Glancing at herself quickly in the glass window Mary turned to Tom "As you wish."

o o o

Sybil had been concious for a few hours now and after the initial sympathy of her parents Marys announcement that the paparazzi were outside ignited a sudden fury in her father.

Shaking his head and glaring at his youngest daughter he began his rant. "How dare you, how dare you disobey me in this way? Have I not taught you anything? You tell me wherever you are going, whatever you are doing and whoever you are with! How else can I keep you protected?" Cora attempted to calm her husband but he continued. "Are you so knowledgable about the great world-"

"Dad, look, I'm sorry I disobeyed you but I can't live my life in a cage of fame and money, I do have a mind!" As she spoke the words Sybil could not believe how sincerely she believed in them.

Her father seemed shocked at her reply, he had always assumed he had provided everything for his girls and could not imagine them having a problem with the life he had given them. He changed his target. "Course I blame bloody Branson."

Sybil felt a drop in her stomach at these words. She could not explain the feeling, but if felt like fear. But what was it she feared? Before she could think Mary spoke words which shocked Sybil beyond belief.

"I don't think thats fair. It's Sybils bloody mess, it's going to be all over the papers." Well, she could believe half of them.

Their dad had not finished his rant. "We had none of this, none of it till he showed up! I suppose I should give thanks he hasn't sold stories left, right and centre to the papers!"

Propelled by her undefined fear Sybil spoke. "To- Branson didnt know anything about it until we arrived there! He thought we were going to some bar opening, I never mentioned the pub meeting!"

"Now that you mention it why have you even been going to these meetings? Branson I suppose! Thats it, he leaves tonight!"

At these words Sybil rose from her bed, her head pounded but she didn't care. "If you punish Branson i'll never speak to you again, never! Blame me for everything! And if I find that hes missing tomorrow I'll leave and you'll be sorry!"

Silence followed and Sybil took a deep breath, prepared to match any comeback her father may use. However they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

The clearly starstruck nurse entered "Mr- Mr C- Crawley. We've arranged for you to leave out the back."

As the Crawleys left the ward, the women pulled out blacks scarves from their bags, a handy tool for covering themselves from paparazzi and slid into their awaiting hotel car. As they returned to the Downton, Sybil did not think of the pain in her head nor the drama that would undoubtedly be in every newspaper tomorrow. Instead she thought of how something had changed within her and though she could not pinpoint what, it had something to do with her unexplained feeling of fear.

_Please Review ^^_


	9. March

A week had passed since Sybils accident. Tom had not seen Sybil since that night, well, not in person. The story had been used by the papers for all it was worth and it was finally fading into nothing. The rumours that had spread about an attempted kidnap or a staged stunt for publicity however were due to remain a little longer. The day after the crash her father had demanded Toms account of the entire night. He had not lied about anything, he had given his story with no pretence and found as he explained that her father seemed to come around to the idea that Tom cared for his daughters safety and had ensured her protection as far as he could. Well, Tom assumed this was the case as he was still the chauffeur, his job was intact. It was as though nothing had changed. But this was not so, something had changed...

It had only taken two months but somehow Tom now found his heart at the mercy of Miss Sybil Crawley. The fear he had felt for her that night was beyond friendship and certainly beyond professional. He supposed he should have felt it coming, he had enjoyed her company since meeting her and as for physical attraction that had hit him instantly. But he had pushed the feeling away, convincing himself that he was a man for gods sake, of course he was going to lust after a beautiful woman. But that was just it, he hadn't lusted after her. Of course scenarios may have crossed his mind once or twice, but when he saw her or spoke with her he cared only for what she was saying and listened with too much interest to think of anything else. He supposed he found himself looking in the mirror more before taking her anywhere and he never forgot to wear his aftershave. But it was only after the crash that he had compiled all these things together. The moment he had seen her lying unconscious next to him he had realised then that he felt feelings for her stronger than he had ever felt for any other woman in his life. And ever since it had hit him he had thought of nothing else. He thought of how he reacted to his realisation and certain stages stood out to him, though his mind was currently a rainbow of warped and over thought feeling.

His first reaction had been shock. Shock that he had arrived at Downton a man indifferent to the star-studded world he was entering and now he was lost in it, in her. He was shocked that a previously multi-woman kind of man such as himself had toppled over the fine line and had allowed emotion to enter his life.

His second reaction was wonder. He wondered how she felt, how she saw him, if she really saw him as someone at all. Their conversations had always been easy, giving and taking, but then again her life was dedicated to social interaction, was he just like everyone else, like every other man? He even allowed himself to wonder that, if she did feel something for him, was it a feeling strong enough to match his?

His third reaction, the worst reaction, was a sense of uncertainty. Did he really feel so strongly for her? They had never been romantically involved in any sense yet here he was fawning over her. If she did care for him, would she choose him over the promise of a wealthy, successful partner? He couldn't imagine dealing with the paparazzi that would follow their every move. Would her family approve? Her father clearly cared for her happiness, but how far would that extend?

Trying to ignore the pounding in his head caused by thinking so much at once, an unbidden image of Sybil formed in his mind. He could picture her beautiful blue eyes shining and her face split into her stunning smile. His mind drew her long, thick, dark hair flowing all the way down her back. The rest of the image created itself, god did she have a good body...

"Jesus Christ." He muttered to himself, literally shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of thought.

"You alright Tom?" Came a womans voice.

"Yeh, sorry, just thinki- just ahh, yeh sorry I'm fine." He replied, taking a seat at the staff table.

The woman laughed "That didn't sound fine at all!"

He even allowed himself a small laugh at this comment. "Alright, I'm not fine. You know when you have so much on your mind you don't have room to think of anything else? Thats my situation right now."

"Actually, I'm feeling exactly the same."

Tom looked up from his paper and looked across the table at the woman Gwen, the Crawleys maid at Downton. She had her head down, almost in a submissive sort of way, as though she had admitted something she shouldn't.

Laying down his paper, Tom spoke. "Well in that case I'm gonna be really selfish. If you tell me why you're feeling down it might take my mind off of why I'm feeling so down."

Peering up and tidying her messy ginger bun Gwen uncertainly began to explain. "Well, I, I don't come from a good family life. Never had much money and my mum and dad well, lets just say I had to be parent to my younger siblings. So when I got this job I was so pleased, I wanted to buy a house for me and my brothers. Obviously that was naive. But recently I realised I have to aim for more don't I? Because I can't just sit around and hope for things to get better! Anyway when I was cleaning Miss Sybils room the other week a page of job listings fell out of my pocket. I was worried when she saw, but she just questioned if I was leaving and I explained. And get this, she said it was great I wanted to further myself and even promised to give me some contacts. But thats why I have so much on my mind, I have an interview this afternoon and I'm nervous as hell!"

"And Syb- Miss Sybil set up this interview for you?" Enquired Tom. He could feel a smile creeping onto his face at the thought of her doing so.

Gwen assumed he was in disbelief "Oh Tom you don't understand. Miss Sybil is actually so nice! Like I know they print all the gossip in the papers and sometimes her sisters can seem really snobby but she is a lot nicer than what people think. She even offered to lend me a Valentino suit for when I go, can you believe that? Anyway, I know you're not over keen on the whole celebrity life style of her family, but you should really give Sybil a chance!"

Feeling an unexplained flutter in his stomach, Tom returned to his paper. "Maybe I will."

_Please Review ^^_


	10. March2

"There, it's practically invisible." Said Anna as she lighty brushed her thumb over Sybils scar, rubbing in a last smudge of makeup. Peering into her mirror Sybil saw that she was right. You could barely see the thin red scar on her forehead. "Now you can go out again. I bet you've been dying to go shopping."

Sybil have a small laugh "Yes, I defiantly do need to get out of this Hotel."

The week that had passed since her car accident had been a lonely one. Avoiding the paparazzi had only one solution and that was to stay out of their way, hence the week in the Hotel. Her only comfort had been to look out of her grand window and watch the busy London streets. She often found her eyes wandering to the Abbey Hotel and when she thought back to the morning after her accident she remembered the feeling of relief at seeing Tom walking to the hotel as usual.

There came a knock on the door.

"Could you get that Anna, I think its Gwen." Asked Sybil as she wandered over to the window.

"Sure, I'm going to go to Miss Edith now if thats all? Your hair could probably take more curls if you wanted but to be honest I think its turned out well as it is." Said Anna walking over to the door and admiring her mornings work. She let Gwen in and left for Edith after Sybil assured her that she loved her hair.

"Morning Miss Sybil, I hope you're feeling better, do you mind if I clean your bathroom?"

"Of course. Oh Gwen, did you ever get a call about the interview?"

Gwen poked her head round the door with a sullen expression. Sybil felt disappointed, had her contacts really failed her? However, when Gwen spoke she informed Sybil of the opposite "Yes, they emailed me this morning, I have an interview this afternoon."

"Thats fantastic! But why do you look so sad? You look like you have all the troubles of the world on your mind!"

Gwen surprised Sybil in laughing "You sound like Tom, he -"

"Tom?" Questioned Sybil, an odd feeling coming over her, a flush of warmth to her cheeks.

"Oh I forgot you won't know his name. I meant your chauffeur, Mr. Branson."

Sybil struggled with an internal battle. She had questioned Toms name because it was the first time someone had spoke of him since her accident. And now she wanted more than anything to ask Gwen how he was, thats all, just to know if he was okay. But on the other hand asking such a question would reveal the casual relationship she shared with him, something Gwen clearly didn't know about. And there was no way she was going to risk losing Tom again. Losing Tom? What was she talking about? Well, all she knew was that the time had come for her to see him again.

"Gwen, forget the bathroom. Go to my fourth wardrobe and grab that Valentino suit I told you about. I'm taking you to the interview. I'll page for the car, preference?"

Gwen was frozen in shock at such an offer. Sharing a car with Sybil Crawley? To a job interview? Wearing a Valentino suit? "P-preference?"

"Mmhm, personally I like a Renault, but the choice is yours." Sighed Sybil as Gwen clutched the edge of the four poster bed for support. Sybil didn't notice however as she had just sent her message to Tom.

'Tom, come get me.'

o o o

Gwen didn't realise that she wasn't the only nervous person in the Jaguar as Tom rolled up to the tall glittering building made up of sun reflecting windows. Whilst the maid twiddled her thumbs, Sybil clenched her fists and as Gwen smoothed her suit, the heiress played with her hair. The entire journey Sybil had tried to keep her eyes off of Tom,glancing only in brief moments. She needed to know that their relationship still remained as it had been before the accident, but she had yet to notice any indication that it was so. He had spoken to her only in a formal manner and had not taken his eyes off the road. The thought that she may have ruined their friendship forever burned in her mind and she wanted more that anything to rid herself of it. Longing for the moment that she could get Tom alone to apologize, Sybil barely noticed they had arrived.

"Wish me luck Miss Crawley."

"Luck? I- yes of course! You'll be fine Gwen. I'll be here when you're finished."

Stepping out of the car Gwen turned to Sybil "Thank you so much."

Sybil could only smile as Gwen walked away. She knew later on she would feel happiness at what she had achieved for her, but now there was only one thing on her mind.

"Tom, I -"

"It's fine. You don't need to say anything. I understand." Came Toms interruption.

"Understand what?" She asked, her heart thumping at the cold tone of his voice.

"I understand that things can't be as they were. I should never have tried influencing you in the ways that I did."

Sybil could not reply. She did not know what to say. He was saying they could not be friends, but is that what he wanted? She couldn't be sure. So without speaking Sybil slipped into the passenger seat as was second nature to her now and tried to ignore the way Tom looked out of his window, clearly avoiding the sight of her.

"Is that what you want Tom?"

o o o

He couldn't believe she was asking him that question. A mere week ago he had realised the way he felt for her had reached an entirely new level but she wasn't even sure if they were friends? She had not looked at him the entire journey and yet now she was asking if their relationship could be the same? She had been the one acting cold, she clearly didn't want to keep their relationship as it had been since the accident had occurred!

He could feel anger in his voice as he replied. "It doesn't really matter what I want. I work for you and whatever you want goes."

Tom was instantly scared he had upset her. He realised with a rush of guilt that his anger was not at her for questioning their relationship, it was at himself for becoming overwhelmed in having her so close to him after the week apart. She replied in a small voice. "But you spoke so formal to me when I got in the car and- and you haven't looked at me the entire journey."

Wanting to relieve his guilt and explain his actions, Tom rushed his speech. "I spoke that way because you were with Gwen and I haven't stopped looking at you the entire journey."

He chanced a glance at her and saw that she was blushing at his words. He felt his pulse quicken suddenly and taking his hands from the steering wheel rubbed his now sweating palms on his trousers. Was this the moment? The moment to tell her that he had feelings for her beyond friendship? To tell her that he hadn't stopped thinking about her all week?

"I guess we've just been missing eachother then, because I didn't stop looking at you."

Feeling his hands twitching as though they wanted to reach out to her, Tom began "Sybil, I-"

The loud and familiar sounds of clicking began to surround the car. Sybil had flung herself into the back without thinking and Tom was already driving down the street hoping to lose the ever insistent paparazzi. His mind was whirring, he had come so close to confessing himself to Sybil, but found he was strangely relieved at the interruption. Having to escape the crowd of cameras had reminded him just of who Sybil was and he knew that he had to stop feeling the way he felt, she was just too far above him. Fact.

"Sorry about that Tom. You know what my lifes like, were you saying something?" She asked, gripping the back of his chair.

He looked in the review mirror into her big blue eyes "Yes I do and no, no I wasn't."

_Please Review ^^_


	11. March3

Breathing in the sea air Sybil felt an odd feeling come over her. She loved visiting Paris and usually felt a sadness when she left, but on this journey home she felt the opposite. She was pleased to be coming home. She couldn't understand why. When her parents had said they were going to Paris for a week Sybil had jumped at the chance to join them for the weekend. But the entire time spent shopping and eating in the worlds finest restaurants had left her feeling tired, bored almost. One benefit from her trip was that the paparazzi had been scarce so she had been able to wander the streets of Paris once or twice alone, though they often caught up with her eventually. She had liked that. Being able to go where she wanted with no worry that her life was about to be scandalised by talking to the wrong people came as a welcome gift. It was certainly something she could get used to. Her only downside was that it had been lonely. She would have asked her friends to join her, but she assumed a bunch of A-Listers out in town may have attracted the paparazzi and ruined her chance at those snatched moments in peace.

"Miss Crawley, we are about to come into port. We've had word your chauffeur is waiting for you."

Sybil thanked the Captian of her fathers boat and felt herself brighten a little at the thought of seeing Tom again. It would be nice to catch up.

o o o

Two hours later found Sybil and Tom talking about her Paris trip and joking about events she had missed at Downton. The car journey was meant to be two hours alone, but for the past hour they had found themselves in a heap of traffic. Tom thought nothing of it, the motorway was always blocked, they would find their way home in under an hour he was sure. And if he was honest with himself he was enjoying the company of Sybil. He had told himself now that his feelings for her should remain a secret and at the end of the year when his contract was up he would leave and his tie to her would fade. He tried to forget in only two months he found himself wanting her and his exit would not be for another ten.

They continued talking until there was a knock on Toms window. Making sure Sybil had her head down and was looking toward the opposite window, Tom put his down. A man in a checked shirt smoking a cigarette began to speak. "Alright mate. Just heard that theres been a massive accident up ahead, don't reckon they'll have cleared up for hours. Looks like were all stuck here for a bit." Tom thanked him and he bid them goodbye moving onto the cars behind.

Tom looked over at Sybil and tried as best as he could to keep a smile from appearing on his face. "Looks like we'll be spending quite a bit of time together this afternoon."

"It looks like it." Tom tried not to be pleased to see Sybil didn't seem too upset at the news. "Come get in the back ."

Tom was slightly confused as Sybil climbed into the backseat. "Why?"

"Because theres a ton of room back here, a mini fridge, a T.V and a thousand pound stereo system."

"You make a fair point." Replied Tom as he tumbled into the back, falling slightly as he did so.

Sybil began to laugh "Tom! That was hilarius! _You_ could have used the doors you know!"

Any attempt Tom had made at keeping the smile of his face broke here. How could he keep calm when Sybil was laughing like that, holding his arm as she did so. He reasoned that it wasn't everyday you got to spend a couple of hours with an A-Lister in the back of her Mercedes-Benz.

o o o

"Right so you left Ireland because you were bored? You'd leave your home for that? Seems pretty - wait can I have cards in the right order but different suits?"

Tom sighed at her in a pretend exasperated way and explained the game rules of Rummy to her again. She smiled as he tried to keep the rules as simple as possible. Since they had been sat in the back of the car they had continued talking for an hour or so before Tom had pulled out an old pack of playing cards from his pocket. Sybil had laughed at the look on his face when she had explained she barely knew Snap, which he refused to play. So, here they were playing Rummy, or attempting to in her case. The T.V had not been turned on. The stereo remained off. Though neither had noticed, they where entirely comfortable in one another's company.

"Right, got it." She felt flustered suddenly as he raised an eyebrow at her "Alright, alright I've half got it! Anyway, what was I saying?"

"Me, bored-" He picked up a card from the pile and examined it. "Ireland."

"Oh yeh, you left your home because you were bored? Seems drastic."

"Maybe thats why I did it. Ireland will always be there, but my chance at making something of myself won't."

"Hmm, nice comeback. Do I pick up a card now? Yes?" She chose a card and checked her hand. "I think I kinda know the feeling. In Paris I had a great time and everything, but I think I was bored. Does that seem ungrateful?"

"No, no not at all. Infact, I may have an answer for you."

Sybil looked up at him, surprised that he may actually have an answer for her state of mind. "Go on."

"Well, before the umm accident-" He shuffled uncomfortably. "-you enjoyed the meetings right? And when I took you I always noticed you seem to like doing something, you know, like chatting to people or helping Isobel. Maybe you're not content with having everything, maybe you like having something to do of use, you know?"

Sybil felt an odd feeling in her stomach, like butterflies. He was right, she knew it. That was exactly it. Since going to the meetings she had been enjoying her little double life of usefulness. Talking to real people had helped her understand there was more to life than the latest gossip and having tasks to do have given a little life to her mind.

"You should be a psychiatrist Tom." Smiled Sybil nudging his ankle with one of her sparking heels. Instead of pulling back, she left it resting on his black trousers. Was she flirting? She wasn't sure. "Of course, another explanation could be that Paris is one of the most romantic cities in the world and I was there alone, pretty boring." Yes, now she was defiantly flirting. She knew she shouldn't, but it was harmless right?

o o o

Okay, he was sure she was flirting. Or was it all in his head? He couldn't help moving his leg a little closer to her to so her shoe pressed into him as he noticed her eyes blinking more than usual. Their little spot of contact was warm and he had to stop his eyes from wandering down her leg to look at it.

"Isn't there someone you could have taken?" The moment he asked he feared her reply, he didn't want there to be anyone. Or would that make things easier? God his head hurt.

"There are a lot of options, but no, no one I would have wanted to take."

Tom tried to keep things lighthearted whilst getting answers out of her. "So what you're saying is, you're pretty fussy?"

She laughed at this, laying down a card "Not so much me, more my parents. You see, mum and dad want me to marry someone famous and well off one day. It seems shallow but they just want to be sure I'm with someone who doesn't want me for my fame or money. It makes sense I guess."

Tom tried as hard as could not say what was in his mind, but it escaped him just the same. "Love isn't supposed to make sense."

There was a brief moment before Sybil spoke in which both peered up from their cards almost nervously to look at one another. "Personal experience?"

"Unfortunately yes. And I've just won." He layed out his cards on the middle seat, purposely breaking the spell that had come over them. He had to stick to his plan. Just ten more months, he could do this...

"Oh Tom, you have my heart!" Cried Sybil, her eyes wandering over his winning hand.

Feeling each beat of his heart Tom could not help sighing at the irony.

_Please Review ^^_


	12. March4

"Want one?" Asked Thomas the waitor, offering Tom a declined cigarette as he walked though the lobby and out the doors.

It was a dark evening in late March and the Downton Hotel was buzzing with people. The Crawleys were holding a surprise party for the Lords mother who was coming to stay for her birthday. Though it wasn't exactly a secret. Hundreds of famous individuals were gradually walking into the grand hall of the hotel. Tom was waiting in the lobby with the rest of the hotel chauffeurs. He would be working with them tonight taking home anyone who needed them, although the other chauffeurs had informed Tom they never did. So thinking he had a pretty easy night ahead Tom was leant on the hotel desk watching the scene infront of him. And what a scene it was. He was sure every person entering the doors had a millionaire tag to their name.

"Oi, look sharp, here they come." Said one of the chauffeurs nudging Tom who instantly stood up straight. The Crawleys had just walked into the hall and begun to greet their guests. Lord Crawley was in a deep red dinner jacket and was now shaking the hand of various millionaire business men. Cora Crawley was draped in light blue fabric smiling her hollywood smile at all in the lobby. Miss Mary looked as cool and as beautiful as usual in a bright orange dress glancing round the room with an almost bored look on her face. Miss Edith wore a floral pattern dress and her eyes darted round the room trying to catch anyone looking at her. But Tom could register no more than that because the final Crawley, Sybil, had just looked over at him, given a small wink and had gone back to greeting her friends. He could not take in enough of her at once. She was wearing a conservative dress of cream, it was a loose fit with a hanging shirt collar. It was dotted with dark patterns and a thin belt pinched slightly above her waist. Her hair was up in messy bun and her hands were covered with delicate lace, fingerless gloves. Try as he might, Tom could not take his eyes off of her.

o o o

Two hours later and Tom was standing in an almost deserted lobby still thinking of Sybil. His mind was completley blank to the conversation of the other chauffeurs. That was until one of the Hotel phones began to ring. All the chauffeurs stared at the phone.

Tom looked at them all with a confused look "The phones ringing. Well, isn't anyone going to get it?"

One of the men spoke "I wouldn't touch that phone with a ten foot pole. Carson would go mental if we answered to a guest! You know what he's like!"

"Well I will then." Tom looked over his shoulder quickly before picking up the phone. Someone asked for Mr. Carson . "Mr. Carsons busy, but can I take a message?" That was when the man on the phone said that he was contacting about one of the Downton staff, one who would soon be handing in her notice.

o o o

Sybil and Edith were talking to a couple of friends about their new apartment when she felt a tug on her arm. Her sister was just expressing her wish that their house was done, 'I wish ours was', when Sybil turned and realised it was Tom. He looked a little out of breath, as though he had run through the crowd. She just stared at him in surprise and leant in slightly when he moved forward to whisper in her ear.

"I've got news. Gwen got the job!"

Sybil squeeked in surprise and joy as Tom smiled at her. She was so excited that she almost forgot to apologize to her friends before moving off through the crowd in search of Gwen. As she moved through the busy hall she reached behind and grabbed Toms sleeve, she didn't want to lose him. She felt as though he was as much a part of this secret as her and Gwen. Suddenly spying Gwen in a corner, waiting to clean up any spilled drink or broken glasses, Sybil pushed toward her grabbing her with her free arm and pulling her out of the doors.

Unable to contain herself Sybil blurted out the news "Bromwich and Co. rung! You've done it Gwen you've got the job!"

The next moments were filled with a scream of excitement from Gwen and a hug between the three of them. Sybil smiled when she considered how much this meant to Gwen and how much she had been able to help her get there.

"Something to celebrate?" Came the voice of Mrs. Hughes, the hotel concierge who was over seeing the nights events along with Mr. Carson. Gwen began stammering her reason for excitement to Mrs. Hughes but Sybil found she could barely make out a word. All her attention had suddenly gone from Gwens joy to her own. Tom had just ran his hand down her arm and knotted it with hers. She noticed how small and cold her hand was compared with Toms bigger, warm palm. She felt herself blush as he gave her hand a squeeze. Unsure of what it meant, she squeezed back. Then she tried to pull herself back to the present.

"Of course Mrs. Hughes." Was Gwens reply to whatever Mrs. Hughes had said and both women returned to the hall.

Still holding hands, Sybil looked down at their entwined fingers then turned to Tom. She felt herself freeze for a moment in surprise as Toms grip on her hand became stronger and he placed his other palm on her waist. Caught in the moment Sybil allowed Tom to steer her into one of the empty lobbys lifts. Her back pressed against the wall and Tom put his forehead on hers. He was so warm and for a moment she closed her eyes to focus only on this point of contact. She couldn't understand how her night had come to this but she was suddenly running her free hand up his chest to rest on his shoulder. His chauffeur uniform, which she had often admired on him was suddenly an annoyance to her; she could not feel if his heart was beating as quick as hers. Feeling a sudden chill of apprehension Sybil looked into Toms eyes as he pulled away a fraction. They crinkled slightly and she felt suddenly dizzy, it was unexplainable, this entire moment was unexplainable! His hand squeezed hers again to which she subconsciously brushed her thumb on his. She noticed him edge closer, his warmth surrounding her.

She took a quick expectant breath causing Tom to stop and smirk. "I don't suppose-"

o o o

The lift doors which had just been about to close where suddenly forced open. Tom and Sybil, though reluctantly, moved apart and managed to put an acceptable distance between themselves before the door opened to reveal Mrs. Hughes. She looked at them both, Tom hoped she couldn't hear his banging heart against his ribs, though from her stern gaze it looked as though she might. She looked away from him however.

"Miss Sybil, your mother was asking after you."

Tom knew he shouldn't with Mrs. Hughes watching but he looked at Sybil. He felt his insides disappear when he saw she was looking back. Her eyes were wider than usual and he assumed she hadn't expected to find herself in the arms of her chauffeur tonight, though if he was honest he hadn't entirely anticipated that moment either. Trying to assure her he was sincere he gave her a small smile. She did not return it but tore her gaze from him and left the lift.

Tom made to follow but was stopped by Mrs. Hughes who entered the lift and closed it. Tom braced himself.

"Be careful." Came her warning, it wasn't much but Tom knew she meant it. He looked down at the floor and steeling himself peered up into her face. "You'll end up with no job and a broken heart. Although it wouldn't surprise me if you were just edging your bets."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean. I'm sure a night spent with one of the Crawley sisters would make a very sought after story."

Tom felt an anger rise in him at these words. This was exactly the reason that him and Sybil were caught in this situation. If she were anyone else he would be with her now, still holding her hand, maybe more. But no, because she was a famous heiress he must be out to get her money or con her for his own gain. Clenching his fists Tom made to retort but Mrs. Hughes had already opened the lift doors and walked away. Instead he slid to the floor to sit for a moment and put his head in his hands, wondering how he broken his vow to avoid Sybil. A thought coursed through his mind '_What the hell am I supposed to do now?'_

_Please Review ^^_


	13. April

"If you could just turn left, no no, left, yes that's it" Shouted the photographer. Click, click, click. "Perfect. Now Miss Sybil if you could crouch down. Miss Sybil?"

Sybil, who had been staring blankly in the direction of the lense suddenly realised she was being spoken to. "Sorry, crouch down did you say?"

Sybil, Mary and Edith were posing for a St. Georges Day shoot which would feature in the end of the months Grazia magazine. Wearing gowns made of England flags the girls were at ease posing for the camera. They had to pose everyday of their lives for the paparazzi so it was second nature for them to have their picture taken for a shoot. Except Sybil couldn't seem to focus. She hadn't been able to focus on anything for the past two days. Not since the moment her chauffeur had taken her hand and led her into an empty lift, his blue eyes staring into her own...

"Sybil for gods sake will you listen to the photographer!" Came Marys stern tone.

"I'm sorry! What was it you wanted me to do? Flick my hair?"

...not since the moment he had squeezed her hand, not since she had noticed how warm he was and how fragile she felt as he pushed her against the lift walls...

"Right! Thats it! Lets have a break!" Mary stopped the room, as she had always had the power to do and gave Sybil a look to show she was in trouble.

The room began to buzz as all the people in the room who had frozen whilst the shoot took place suddenly sprung into action. Lights were fiddled with, props were changed and the entire team of stylists pounced on the girls. Mary demanded a chair and Edith requested that someone curl a strand of her hair. Sybil however allowed the makeup team to do as they pleased as her mind gradually slipped again.

...how she had returned the pressure of his hand, keeping her fingers locked with his...

This time she was pulled out of her memory when someone touched her hand, the hand Tom had held. She had been surprised at the contact whilst her mind was elsewhere and had reacted by grabbing the hand that had touched her. Looking down she realised one of the stylists was trying to change the ring on her finger. Apologizing for grabbing the woman, Sybil noticed something before she released her grip.

"Thats a nice band you're wearing." Said Sybil admiring the rubber Help for Heros bracelet on the young womans wrist.

The woman looked stunned at being addressed by Sybil Crawley and blushed as she replied. "Thank you, my brother gave it to me. Hes just gone to Afghanistan."

She seemed comfortable in telling this to Sybil, but from talking to the familys of soldiers at the meetings Sybil knew it was never easy having a family member at war. "Well he's very brave, his first tour?"

"Second. We all worry of course but the family supports him and he loves the adventure."

"Boys, right?"

Both women giggled and the young stylist spoke again. "Very true. Infact, in the next few weeks I think a group of The Sun page 3 girls are going out there for a visit, so I know he'll be out there having the time of his life!"

Sybil made to reply but she was suddenly spun around as someone tightened the corset on her dress. Feeling rude she made sure to turn back.

"Well tell him to be safe yeh?"

"Y- yes I will." The woman was clearly still surprised at such an intimate conversation with a celebrity and Sybil could not help feel a little tired of reactions like this whenever she spoke with anyone. "Here, take this bracelet, I have a ton more back home."

Slipping the bracelet over the hand Tom had held, Sybil thanked the girl and returned to the photoshoot.

o o o

It had been a busy day and Sybil was pleased to finally be climbing into bed. Starting the day with the photoshoot had worn her out, not to mention attending Marco Pierre Whites new steak house as honorary guests and the meeting with her agents about the new Crawley sisters perfume. Everything had seemed to be extra tiring today, but not because it was hard work, infact it was the complete opposite. It was because her mind had worked overdrive in trying to seem interested in each event or look as though she were enjoying herself. The only time during the entire day she felt had been worthwhile was when she had spoken with the young stylist.

She wished she didn't feel this way, but she couldn't get it out of her head. The photo shoots, meetings and events were all part of her life. She couldn't remember a week when she hadn't been in at least one magazine and she certainly could not think back to a day she hadn't thought about the paparazzi risk. Growing up famous and wealthy was a part of her, just as much as her appearance, her interests and her family. It was a peice of her. She had always accepted this because it was all she had known. But talking to the young girl today and realising yet again that there was an entirely unknown world out there had made her notice how lost she felt in her own. How she longed for more.

She felt as though she was locked in a cage of glass, a cage full of gold and riches, yet surrounding the cage were twirling, entwined rainbows and all she wanted was to topple through the glass and discover the colours for herself. But she couldn't, she was trapped. Trapped. That was it. She was trapped in her own world and she could think of no way to escape.

Deciding sleep was the only way out of her head Sybil closed her eyes and imagined someone taking her hand, smashing the glass and leading her away. So lost in her imaginings was Sybil, she didn't notice herself whispering her thoughts aloud. "I don't suppose what?"

o o o

Tom loosened his tie and sat at his desk. Flipping open his laptop trying to clear his mind he searched the news. He preferred to find stories online, discover them for himself rather than reading them all from the paper or catching speeches on T.V. He tried looking for an article he could really get into, something that would clear his head of Sybil. But after fifteen minutes of searching he had no luck. His mind was like a bungee, he kept flinging his thoughts in all directions but in the end they kept bouncing back...

Bouncing back to the moment he had taken her small hand in his, how her beautiful features had looked so innocently surprised at his touch, how much he had wanted to kiss her as she created a path of warmth up his chest with her delicate fingers. Running his hands over his face Tom tried chucking his mind off the cliff once more and scrolled the page for a story.

But within a few moments he found himself typing a new search 'Sybil Crawley'. He barely had to type three letters however before she came up as the main suggestion and with a moments hesitation he clicked. Thousands upon thousands of images loaded onto his screen. Scrolling down them all he could not believe how stunning she was at every angle. He stared wide eyed at the lingerie shots and analysed the paparazzi snaps. However he enlarged only one photo, one of her looking radiant in her cream dress the night of the party. He felt himself gasp as he realised she was winking. Winking at him, he remembered it so clearly. Reaching forward to stroke the pixel folds of her dress Tom finished the question he had failed to in person. "I don't suppose you saw this coming?"

_Please Review ^^_


	14. April2

Shaking his hair of the rain, Tom jogged up the stairs of the Abbey Hotel to his floor. He had just returned from collecting Lord Crawley from a guest appearance on The Apprentice and was hoping to grab something for lunch before he could be paged for anyone else. He quickly went to his room to dry his hair and put his jacket away before going to the staff kitchen. He also fancied a cup of tea so flicked on the kettle in his room and turned on the radio to pass the boiling time.

"We've got some great tunes coming up next but before that here's some celebrity gossip for you all, over to you Kate."

"Thanks Jase, first of all some news of the youngest Crawley sister, Sybil. Now according to reports this rebellious heiress has made plans to join The Suns page 3 girls annual trip to Afghanistan to give our troops a bit of a treat! I'm sure daddy will be very pleased! And in music this week Rihanna-"

Tom cut off the radio and sat down on his bed waiting for the kettle to boil in silence. Sybil, Sybil, Sybil. He had tried and tried to rid himself of any thought of her, but it wasn't exactly easy when he worked for her family and the entire world seemed to take every opportunity to shove her presence in his face. Since the night he had made the most stupid mistake of his life and come onto her he hadn't yet faced her, but that didn't mean he hadn't seen her. He couldn't flick through the T.V without some Celeb channel reporting on her or her sisters and he couldn't walk past a magazine stand without seeing her glancing back at him three or four times. If he had to find himself wanting anyone, why had he chosen one of the most famous women in the celebrity world?

As the kettle clicked and took him out of his reverie, Tom wandered over and made himself a cup of tea. Checking his pager was in his pocket he strolled down the hall to his floors communal kitchen when he heard voices.

"Now steady, even the most experienced of cooks can burn themselves if they're not careful!"

Smiling as he realised Mrs. Patmore was in the kitchen Tom hoped for a better lunch than the Super Noodles he had planned on. But a second voice stopped him dead in his tracks, his tea spilling a little at the sudden jolt.

"Do you think its ready?"

Sybil. Tom turned to walk back to his room but found he couldn't. He wanted to know what she was doing in the Abbey and why on earth she was chatting to Mrs. Patmore. But most of all he just wanted to see her, not in some pointless magazine or on some fuzzy channel, but watch her move, watch her smile. So he contiuned, though rather precariously to the kitchen.

"I know its ready."

Approaching the kitchen Tom heard a third voice, Daisys, Mrs. Patmores assistant. "Go on you don't wanna spoil it!" What was going on?

Taking the plunge and entering the kitchen Tom found himself facing the back of Sybil as she placed something on the table. "Ta daa." she giggled as she admired, which Tom could guess from the appealing smell, was a cake. Holding his tea he walked along the edge of the large table and watched her eyes travel over the slightly burnt creation. Tom felt a smile travel across his face. She looked so beautiful with her hair up in a messy pony tail and a pale blue apron.  
>Mrs. Patmore and Daisy gave him a friendly nod in acknowledgement, Daisys eyes wide with excitement at being in such a casual situation with the young heiress. Sybil however did not notice Tom right away, clearly absorbed in her creation. It was only when Mrs. Patmores pager went off and she announced to Sybil that her and Daisy were needed by her mother who had an unexpected guest for lunch that she looked up and saw him. He noticed a blush creep onto her pale face.<p>

"Tom, do you mind helping Miss. Crawley clear up while me and Daisy run? Unless that is, you would like to come with us Miss?"

Tom felt a flutter in his stomach as Sybil spoke without taking her eyes off his face. "No thank you, I'll stay. I'd like to- to taste a little bit of my cake."

And with that Mrs. Patmore and Daisy rushed out leaving Tom and Sybil alone.

o o o

The moment it was just the two of them Sybil suddenly felt very concious of how she looked and slipped off her apron. She hadn't expected to run into Tom when she had come over to The Abbey, she had seen him leaving with her dad in the car that morning.

"Come on then." Tom said, gesturing her cake with a raised eyebrow.

Taking the cue to break the thoughtful silence between the two of them Sybil began to explain. "Oh, right. Well I'm going away you see, to Afghanistan with the, uh, The Sun page 3 girls-"

"I heard."

"You did? Oh well, we're going to visit the soldiers and spend a few weeks seeing what their lives are like. And I thought it would be a good idea to learn some basic skills for living without on-call chefs and maids!"

Sybil waited for Tom to reply, but instead he leant against the counter and considered her for a moment. She felt hot under his gaze, did he have to look at her so intently? Playing with a stray hair from her ponytail and struggling with the idea of bringing up their moment in the lift she was relieved when Tom finally spoke.

"I knew you couldn't sit back and take it for long."

"Huh?"

"Well since your Dads been keeping a closer eye on you and stopping you from the meetings I'm not surprised you're finding other ways to help. Though I am surprised you're going all the way to Afghanistan to do it." Tom gave her a look of appreciation which made her remember with a flurry of why she enjoyed his company so much. He always listened to her and gave his opinion. He was always willing to talk with her properly and not put on an act.

"Well, I thought about what you said in the car a few weeks back about me wanting to be useful. And you were right, I do. I like it, it gives me purpose. So although it may not be the most official work I want to go out there and see the world the soldiers told me about and maybe get involved a little." Finally confessing her true reason for going, rather than the story about wanting to support the troops she had told the press and her family, felt good. That was one of her reasons of course, but not as much as her want to be involved, to be useful. As she continued Tom placed his tea on the table and wandered closer to her. The mood in the room was light but there was an underlying layer of tension and Sybil was more aware of it than ever when Tom stopped just a few feet away from her. She spoke quickly, trying ignore how good looking she found him with rain in his hair "I know the soldiers will probably just want to check us out or chat us up but I'll enjoy meeting new people and seeing more of the world, well beside beaches and cities that is."

"I'm jealous." He mumbled.

"Well I'm sure you know far more interesting people than me anyway and I bet you've visited loads of places!"

"That wasn't the part I was jealous of." Tom spoke with such sincerity that any blush Sybil could feel on her cheeks already suddenly worsened and she took a half step backward. It was clear neither her nor Tom were going to bring up the events of the other evening, but apparently he may be considering a repeat performance.

Knowing that if he made any move toward her again she would crumble and encourage him more than last time, Sybil made an excuse about having an interview and dashed out of the kitchen and back to the safe haven of her Downton home.

_Please Review ^^_


	15. April3

"Right, that should be all packed. Passport, boarding pass..." Sarah O'Brian, the Crawleys personal assistant continued her check of Miss Sybil Crawleys luggage as the Crawley sisters and their mother lounged about the youngest Heiresses room.

Sybil was sat by her window, glancing out at her London view as she often did when she actually had time in her bedroom. Her mother was lounged on Sybils chaise longue, Mary was leant across the wall tapping away on her Blackberry and Edith was perched on the edge of Sybils bed filing her nails. Today was the day Sybil was due to leave for her three week stay in Afghanistan. Having already bid goodbye to her father the night before as he left for a weekend business conference Sybil was now in the process of saying goodbye to her worried mother and two indifferent sisters.

"Oh my first baby to leave the nest!" Cried Cora Crawley.

Sybil giggled at this and drew her gaze from her window to her mother. "Leave the nest? Mum I'm not getting married! And I've been away from home loads of times!"

"Yes, but you've always stayed in one of our properties! You've never gone to some unknown dangerous country before! Oh god, what will you do without Anna? Who will do your makeup? And the clothes! They'll have you in some horrible khaki shorts I know it! Oh Sybil!" And with that her hysterical mother fled the room.

Sybil and Edith shared a look of disdain. Edith spoke with a sigh "Poor mum, she always gets so worked up!"

Mary rolled her heavily madeup smokey eyes "Thats her american blood. Oh the drama and all that. Though she does have a point about the danger. Afghanistan I ask you!"

"And the khaki shorts," Contributed Edith "You're going to have to go three weeks without a stylist or a haircut!"

Smiling at her sisters Sybil replied "I'm sure I'll be fine." Then laughing at their wide eyes she grinned again "I'll cope!"

Sarah suddenly appeared from Sybils living area with a glittering blue suitcase "All set Miss, I'm sure Mr. Branson will be waiting for you by now if you're ready to say your goodbyes?"

o o o

Tom stared at the road ahead. He didn't have to think about the route to the airport as it was second nature to him now; not a fortnight had gone by since working for the Crawleys that one of them hadn't travelled to one of their villas, apartments or lodges dotted around the globe.

"Tom? Tom?"

Blinking deeply Tom turned to the voice. "Sorry Sybil, I was miles away."

"I'll be joining you soon!" Sybil smiled at him and began telling him more about what the page 3 girls had told her they got up to for the three weeks.

He listened as best he could but his thoughts were elsewhere. They were on Sybil still, of course, but not entirely on what she was saying. He was trying his best to nod and agree in all the right places but the majority of his thoughts were on the decision he had come to last night...and how it had shattered to pieces in the morning.

Lying in bed after he had received the pager message from Carson that he would be needed to take Sybil to the airport the next day, Tom had found he had a lot to consider. His attempt to get though his years contract without making a pass at Sybil had failed the night of the party and since then his endeavour to suppress his feelings had gone the same way. He had thought of the day in the kitchen when she had spoke of her trip and of how he had found himself once again possessed with the urge to be closer to her. It had been then that he realised he couldn't live ten more months in her presence without driving himself entirely insane. So, last night he had decided that he was going to hand in his notice and leave before Sybil could return from her trip.

But then, this morning as he had watched her glide out of the hotel, ignoring the surrounding paparazzi to skip over to wish him a good morning, his plan to leave had vanished. He wasn't sure if it was because she had looked stunning in her loose shirt, jacket and pencil skirt,her hair loose in dark ringlets or if it was because she had secretly rolled her peircing blue eyes at him in annoyance of the paparazzi. All he knew was that the moment he had seen her leave the doors of the hotel, the weak April sunlight shining down on her, a realisation had hit him, a big realisation.

He, Tom Branson, a working class man from Ireland had fallen in love with Sybil Crawley, a millionaire heiress from celebrity studded London.

Well, he assumed it was love, not having ever experienced a feeling like it before. It was a feeling of stomach ache, like it hurt to look at her but at the same time it felt like a flutter, a warm something that made him wonder how he survived out of her presence. He did not just simply _like_ her too much as he had thought for so long now. He was sure this was love.  
>He also assumed it was love as he had a lot of experience with women and he had certainly never felt that way about them. There had been no tug on his heart when he thought of them or no magnetic-like attraction to them when they were close. He hadn't ever fallen asleep thinking of them and had never woken up in anticipation of seeing them. No, he had never felt like that before. Like this before. Like he felt for Sybil.<p>

It was this realisation that now had Toms mind spinning in overdrive. He couldn't leave knowing how he really felt, but then was it best, not for him, but for her if he did?

"Shit." He breathed, his mind building with the pressure of his thoughts.

A giggle distracted him "What was that for?"

"Oh, umm." Tom struggled to find a reason as he pulled up to the airport. "You know what, I couldn't even begin to tell you."

"Well- maybe- maybe if you did want to, or tell me about anything that is, you could call me while I'm away?" Sybils voice was hesitant.

Tom pulled up outside the airport and turned to Sybil. "Call you?"

Noticing the blush he so admired, no, the blush he loved, Tom listened to Sybils explanation "Look, I'm not supposed to give my number to just anyone, dad says so. But you're not just anyone. I've gotten used to chatting to you Tom, so look, heres my number. Call or text while I'm away yeh?"

And with that Sybil slipped into the backseat and Tom, holding the small peice of paper as though it were the most precious gift in the world got out the car to get her bags, let her out of the car and bid her goodbye. His heart thudded for a moment as she leant forward to hug him goodbye, he felt like he was committing a crime in winding an arm around her waist. But as he pulled her close he found himself brought back to the moment he had first held her hand. Why had he let that happen? Why had he started this?  
>He felt incredibly embarrassed when she pulled away and he forgot for half a second to remove his hand from her side. She seemed not to notice however and giving him a fleeting smile, shuffled her bag on her arm and strutted into the doors of Gatwick, arranged security surrounding her at once.<p>

Pausing for a moment, pressing his forehead on the cold Lexus Tom tried to think of what his mother used to tell him? Ah yes, 'Reality bites... And doesn't let go." He had to leave, he had to!

But then again what was it his dad would say? "When the world say's give up, hope say's try."

Damn.

_Please Review ^^_


	16. April4

It took just under twenty minutes from leaving the airport for Tom's mind to finally explode. He couldn't take thinking about her 24/7, he couldn't leave because he loved her too much but he couldn't stay because he could upset her happiness! Yet the longing either way was going to destroy him. So, screeching the car into a swerve on a busy motor way, Tom waved madly in apology to the drivers behind him as he pulled into the service station he had almost missed and jumped out the car. He supposed it would have made sense to stay in the car where it was quiet as he reached in his pocket for his phone but he wasn't exactly thinking straight. Once he had finally grasped his phone he unravelled the now damp with sweat piece of paper he had not removed from his hand and punched in the number. The phone began to ring. Then, as it reached it's third ring he hung up. Pacing around the car park Tom thought of the pro's and con's of what he was about to do.

The best outcome would be that Sybil would echo him, tell him she felt the same and that they could figure something out between them.

The worst result would be that she would turn him down and ask him to leave The Downton Hotel as soon as possible.

He wanted more anything to believe that she felt the same. He thought back to their conversations, how they laughed and flirted together. The way she would jump into the front seat to talk with him about furthering herself and getting involved with the Help for Heroes cause. All of this had occurred even with all her parents wishes that she keep attachments only with those in her world; her high class, rich, famous world.  
>So surely...surely he couldn't be alone in feeling that there was something between them, something scary and unexpected to be sure, but also something special?<p>

"Bloody hell!" Tom said aloud, looking up at the sky slightly as he did so. He didn't notice the people around him eye him nervously. Deciding that it was now or never he redialled the number, hoping she would answer before he put the phone down again.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up..." Mumbled Tom, his free hand running through his hair. "Oh come o- Sybil?"

"Hello? Who-"

"Tom! It's Tom!" He wanted to scream with relief that she had picked up the phone, if she hadn't he knew the time it took to call again may have drained him of this sudden courage.

"You know it was hard to let you go the first time, my last link with home! And now you're calling I have to go through it all again?" She was giggling against her flirty tone and he could imagine her smile. This didn't help his concentration.

"It may have been hard for you, but not as hard as it was for me." He tried to put his all into that confession, to make her realise how much he meant every word.

There was a pause and Tom closed his eyes, waiting until he heard her sigh. "Tom."

"I know- I know I shouldn't say it, but I can't keep it in any longer!" His voice was getting louder with every word and he tried to calm himself so he didn't sound as insane as he felt. He began pacing the perimeter of the Travel Lodge in an attempt to rid his excess energy.

Her tone was wary as she replied. "I wish you would."

Stopping still, he didn't know what to make of those words, he knew they hurt but he also knew he had to push past them and finish what he had started. "I've told myself and told myself you're too far above me! But things can change, I won't always be the same and I'll make something of myself I promise." He knew it was important that she knew he had ambition, that he wasn't saying these things in hopes of the benefits that could come.

It was her turn to show sincerity, "I know you will."

Clinging to those words like a lifeline, hoping that they meant she was considering him and taking his plea to her seriously, he continued. "Then bet on me, and if your family cast you off it won't be forever, they'll come around. They'll realise how much I care about you. That I'm not doing this for money, or, or fame or whatever else! And I can deal with the stories and the press, I can I swear! I've completely fallen for you Sybil and until the world comes around to realising that, I promise to devote every waking minute to your happiness!"

Another pause followed, a torturous one, then she trembled as she spoke. "That's- that's terribly sweet-"

"Don't say that." His voice was more forceful than he intended but it was only out of fear, fear that his sudden confession may not gain the result he so desperately needed.

"Why not?" Came her quiet reply.

"Because 'sweet' is a word women use when they're getting ready to say no." His realisation hit him like a punch to the chest. It was true, any love lorn teenage boy or wanting man knew that phrase well; and often ran when they heard it. Except he couldn't run, he was tied to her in a way he never thought possible and he was well and truly screwed.

''That sounds more like you." Sybils tone was falsly light.

His world crumbling slightly, Tom pleaded. "Please don't make fun of me."

She sighed "No."

"It's cost me all I've got to say these things." Another pause, this time there was no reply. So, mustering any self dignity he had left, Tom tried to forget he had just laid his heart out on the table and attempted to pull himself together. "Right, I'll go, I'll hand in my notice and I wont be there when you get back."

Her voice came to him quickly and panicked "No, don't do that!"

"I have to, your family won't let me stay once they've heard what I've said, when they know how I- how I feel." It was true. Why would her father employ a man he considered to be out to use his daughter for her fame and wealth?

"They wont hear, not from me." Tom heard the honesty in her voice and closed his eyes, why did she have the ability to make everything seem simple, when clearly it was anything but. "Tom?"

"I'm here." He took a deep breath. "I'm here."

"You'll stay?"

"I- I- do you want me to?" He wasn't sure which answer he wanted to hear.

If she asked him to stay, would he have to continue living the way he had for the past few months? Wanting to be with her but finding himself held back by an unbreakable wall?  
>But if she wanted him to leave, could he ever stop thinking about her, about what might have been?<p>

Her answer came boldly, which only made things worse. "I do."

Even though he knew she was not returning his feelings or even expressing that she understood they were genuine, he knew that something in her was unable to let him go and for now he would force that to be enough, to be his small, shining glimmer of hope.

"Then I don't have a choice." And with that he hung up the phone.

_Please Review ^^_


	17. May

"Fancy a bet Tom?" Asked William, smiling across his bowl of cereal.

Tom dragged his palms down his face and yawned "Bet? It's half six in the morning and you want to make a bet? Gambling addict."

Chuckling slightly William spoke through a mouthful of cornflakes, causing a tap on the head from Mrs. Patmore who had just entered the kitchen. "I bet, let's see, I bet you twenty quid you can't tell me the name of last night's conquest."

At this Tom suddenly became more alert and felt his face get hot. "What are you talking about?"

Though he knew exactly what William was talking about. Last night he had shared a bed with the fifth woman in three weeks and what made it worse was that William was right, he had no idea what her name was. It hadn't mattered, he hadn't really wanted to know that much about her, about any of them. Realising how bad that sounded in his head he tried to justify himself. He was a man wasn't he? He was allowed to play the feild a little, get about a bit? Although he was sure that other men sharing this lifestyle were just out for a good time, not out to prove something to themselves like he was.

"And from that reply I assume I should just help myself to your wallet?" smirked William, wrapping an arm around Daisy who had just entered the kitchen yawning.

Tossing his wallet across the table and lowering his head onto the wood, Tom tried without luck to see last night as just a bit of fun. Sure, each of the five nights had been a good time in _that _way, but they were only as fun as long as he believed them to be. The chase kept him entertained but with his Irish accent, blue eyes, good looks and the gift of charm it never lasted long. The nights were obviously good, some better than others. But once the girl had left and Tom had been left to pick up the condom wrappers and stray underwear he always tried to hit himself with the same notion '_See, you don't need one woman_.' Clearly the fact that he couldn't sleep around with ease only proved to him that the past three weeks had been a complete waste. He did need one woman and she was the one woman he couldn't have.

"I think I'll have to keep an eye on my Daisy." Joked William, nodding at Daisy who had just got some porridge out the cupboard.

Daisy turned to look at him. "And whys that?"

Laughing again, William nodded at Tom was now leaning back on his chair. "Because this Irish Romeo has a thing for brunettes!"

Tom swung forward on his chair so the legs clattered on the kitchen tiles. He replied in a defensive tone, though he was not entirely sure why he felt he needed to. "I do not!"

"Alright alright!" Replied William, raising his hands. "It just seems a bit too coincidental that each time I've bumped into one of your guests sneaking past my room they had dark hair."

"Yeh, well, it is a coincidence, so there." Tom spoke not only to William but also to himself. Of course it was coincidence. He had just chatted up the best looking girls he could find. He hadn't noticed that their hair colour was the same as-

"Good morning Mr. Branson" Came the voice of hotel manager Mr. Carson who had worked late at Downton so had spent the night in the Abbey. He looked Tom up and down. "Please look a little more alive, Miss Sybil returns home today and you're due to collect her. I do hope you haven't forgotten?"

Tom got up from the table, "No Mr. Carson, trust me on this, I have defiantly not forgotten."

o o o

The last three weeks had been some of the best in her life. Meeting the soldiers had been amazing, exploring their lives had been intriguing and helping out wherever she could had been enthralling. She had done the initial photoshoots required and interviews for the Celeb news but after that her and the girls had been brought in to do a bit of hard work. Someone had said to her on her arrival 'Once you're a soldier, you never have a second off'. She had been pleased to find this was true. The only time infact she wasn't doing something or talking to someone was when she went to bed. It was only then that she allowed her thoughts to run past whose bed sheets needed changing or whose uniform needed washing. And although she knew she shouldn't, she replaced those thoughts with Toms confession. She had tried to forget their phone call but she couldn't. Her heart had beat a tattoo on her chest the day they spoke and she found his words remained burned into her subconscious, always on the back of her mind.

_'I can't keep it in any longer'_

_'I've completely fallen for you Sybil'_

_'I promise to devote every waking minute to your happiness.'_

Her stomach fluttered every time she heard his voice in her head and she couldn't stop the smile which always followed. She knew she liked him too, though she wasn't sure exactly _how_ she liked him. All she knew was that now she was aware of how he felt she would have to be wary of him. It hurt to know that if he were any actor or footballer she would probably be dating him now. But to risk a relationship with her chauffeur that may not last and bring both her and him unwanted, hurtful abuse from her family and the media was not worth the risk. Not yet anyway, she needed to discover her feelings for him and that could take some time.

Sybil now found herself in the back of her fathers Bentley, her stomach still full of the knots created when she had seen Tom for the first time since his confession. He had smiled at her through the paparazzi awaiting her return at the airport and the knots had pulled tighter. But now more than anything she wanted to tell him all about her trip and jumped into the front seat.

o o o

"You're joking?" Laughed Tom.

"Nope! All true!" Giggled Sybil.

They had been talking about Sybils trip for the majority of the journey. They had also spoken of how Sybil had finally stood up to her Dad and asked his permission that she continue her Help for Heros work. Infact Tom was pleased to hear she was particulary interested in expanding the meetings into a recovery group for men disabled in war. Yet the thought that they were now ten minutes from the Hotel without a mention of Toms confession pushed heavily on his chest. Was this it, were they going to pretend like nothing had happened?

Then suddenly, as though Sybil had read his mind she shuffled in her seat to face him clearer. "Tom, I haven't forgotten what you said you know, what you told me."

He felt himself go red and chanced a glance at her before returning his gaze to the road. Her blue eye's stared into his deeply for that moment and Tom understood that she was trying to judge his honesty now that they were in person. So, realising he had one shot to prove his honesty Tom fixed her gaze. His icy blue eyes cast over her midnight shade. "Good, because I meant it, every word."

Then, like it was the most normal, natural action in the world, Sybil placed her small hand over his on the steering wheel. She gave him a light, unsure squeeze and he knew then that even though being with him would cost her a lot, she was genuinely considering him. Caught in that thought, he turned his hand around quickly and entwined his fingers with hers. He heard her gasp quietly. Not knowing what it meant, Tom drove one handed when he could for the last few minutes of the journey just so him and Sybil could remain holding hands. He was overcome with uncertainty but also excitement and butterflies the entire time. Then, when she brushed her thumb on his palm, signalling her need for him to let go, she stepped into the back and their role as heiress and chauffeur became them once more.

_Please Review ^^_


	18. May2

Wishing he could take off his thick jacket Tom carried Cora Crawleys shopping bags into the lobby after her. It was mid May and Britain was experiencing a very rare, hot, early summer. And while everyone was basking in the golden rays of happiness the sun seemed to bring, Tom just wanted to run out back to the Downton Hotel Pool and dive head first into its cool depths. He was bound to work however and it seemed his day wasn't over yet as Cora Crawley rounded on him when a bell boy ran forward to relieve him of her bags.

"Oh Mr. Branson, when you've finished unloading would you drive down to the hall and tell Sybil we're going out to dinner tonight. I've tried calling but she never answers her phone!" Mrs. Crawley was refering to the hall where the Help for Heroes meetings were held. Since coming home a week ago Sybil had been down the hall everyday. With the permission of her father now granted she had taken every opportunity to visit and improve the hall with a little bit of her fathers fortune. "And tell her I mean it. They're working her like a cashier in Tesco!"

Tom smirked at this, imagining what Sybil would say to her mum. In the past week Sybil had supported all Tom had said about her; she loved to be busy and to be useful. Tom had felt himself craving her company even more than usual now she had so many stories to tell him about each day at the hall. Without thinking Tom spoke. "I think she enjoys it though."

Cora seemed surprised at being addressed so casually by one of the staff and repeated herself. "Please tell her to come home in time to change."

o o o

"This must have cost a fortune!" Gasped one of the soldiers admiring the new television in the small hall. It was so large it almost took up half the wall.

Sybil blushed, having never had a want for anything she didn't really understand what it meant for something to be expensive. But she had known the men and women at the meetings for a while now and since her identity was no longer a secret she knew she could make a joke. "Well, what can I say, it pay's to be daddy's little princess."

The men and women laughed and thanked her over and over for the new addition to the hall. Sybil smiled at their gratitude and walked over to the bar where Isobel was serving cold drinks. As she began to collect a couple to pass around Tom walked in. She watched as he stopped to talk to a group of men and allowed herself to look him up and down. He had his jacket over his arm, his white long sleeve shirt was rolled up to his elbows and stuck to his back a little. She tilted her head slightly to get a better view of his face, noting as she did so that he was the best looking man in the room. Then, as though he had felt her gaze he turned around and gave her a smile and a wave. Feeling a swoop in her stomach Sybil quickly laid the drinks down on the counter and used one of the beer pumps to check her reflection.

Since being home for the week her and Tom had fallen into an easy role of friendship, but with an added measure of flirting and the odd brief hand holding or close contact. As if on cue Tom came over to her and placed his hand unnecessarily on her waist, gripping her firmly in a way she had come to crave.

"Afternoon." He greeted her then looked over the bar and quickly slipped his hand off her waist as he saw Isobel. "Alright Isobel, busy?"

Isobel rose from behind the bar looking slightly dishevelled " Slightly! What with this little madam in on a regular basis we get far more visitors than usual! Ever since her reveal and Afghanistan trip I've had to double my food and drink orders!"

They all laughed and Sybil felt her self reach out to brush along Toms arm. Suddenly realising her mistake infront of Isobel who's eyebrow had raised slightly she turned to Tom.

"Did you need something then Tom?"

Sybil noticed his smirk at her obvious attempt at distraction, "Oh yeh, your mum said it's time to go home. You're going out for dinner with the Beckhams remember?"

Sybil sighed in annoyance, "I can't possibly come, I'm helping here! Mum is impossible!"

Isobel frowned at her, "Well its not poor Tom fault."

"But what is the point of Mums soirées, what are they for?" Sybil noted how much she had changed as she said this. Her whole life used to be about social events and now she was questioning their purpose.

"Well I'm going out for dinner at an Italian with the family tonight and I'm glad, is that wrong?"

Sighing, Sybil turned to say goodbye to everyone as a large man came up to her. "Hello Miss Crawley. I was just wondering if I could have a picture with you. The missus doesn't believe you're here."

Tom accepted the mans iPhone to take the photo and Sybil placed her arm around the big soldier. She noticed Tom's eyebrows crease as the flash passed. "Massy? So you're back safe and sound!"

Sybil watched as the two men hugged and drew back to look at one another. Sighing slightly at Tom's smile Sybil took his jacket from his arm and leant on the bar to watch the friends reunion.

The big man spoke. "Thats not how I'd put it with my hand the way it is!" He held up a mangled hand, clearly this man had been caught in some explosion and Sybil admired his bravery. "But yes, I've got a place here now and I'm grateful, it's nice having people to talk to who have been through the same. Hows your brother? Infact, what are you doing here?"

As the men finally bid goodbye to eachother with the promise of a drink another time Tom turned to Sybil with a big smile on his face. He was clearly pleased to have run into an old friend and Sybil passed him his jacket and they left the hall. As they sprinted to the car at the risk of paparazzi, Sybil noticed that there were none and reached out to hold Toms hand. Catching his eye Sybil felt a little shy but made her grip tighter, not wanting to let go.

As they reached the car Tom went to put his jacket on but Sybil reached out to stop him. "There's really no need Tom! It's boiling!"

He gave a sigh of relief and tossed his jacket onto his seat. "Thank god for that! I thought I was going to spontaneously combust!"

Sybil laughed and biting her lip in uncertainty reached up to loosen his collar. She noticed the moment become a little intense as he peered down at her so she brought up his reunion. "Who was he? Your friend, Massy was it?"

He replied as she began tugging his tie free to reach his top button. "He's an old friend of my brothers and cousins who he met in the army. He's a good laugh. Always getting me and my brother into trouble though."

Sybil could not help herself making her eyes misty and flirtatious as she unhooked his button and looked up at him. "Trouble?"

"He has strong views on how to support our troops does Massy. And once or twice he's had me and my brother caught up in his protests."

Smiling Sybil replied. "Surely getting into trouble won't help you in becoming more political?"

Tom smirked at this, "Maybe, but girls love a bad boy." Then as though she were a child he tapped her chin lightly with his fist and opened her car door.

Trying to keep her cool as a blush began spreading fast across her cheeks Sybil slipped into the car. She knew she had to be careful around Tom to judge their situation properly but she could not help falling into moments like those. Moments where she forgot all the problems surrounding them and just fell into a natural easiness. Noting to keep more aware Sybil moved into the passenger seat and was almost able to resist placing her hand over Tom's on the gear stick...almost.

_Please Review ^^_


	19. May3

Yawning in the rays of the early morning sun, Tom stretched out in bed. Smiling at the thought of seeing Sybil later on in the day he froze as his hand touched a warm body. He tried to open his eyes to see who was in his bed but the sun blinded him so he had to resort to racking his memory. He felt a sickening feeling at the thought that another woman was in his bed, not now that he was making progress with Sybil, no matter how slow, she was worth it. Had he really been that stupid to bring home another girl? He couldn't have done, wouldn't have done! But he still couldn't explain how he had someone in his bed, that was until they rolled over to stare at him, an inch from his face.

"Fu-!"

"Sh-!"

Both Tom and the other person rolled off the bed and into heaps of duvets and pillows on the floor. Laughing hysterically at the fall and with relief that he had not betrayed Sybil, Tom grabbed a pillow and hit William over the head.

"Tom! Give over! My head- is- banging!" Cried William as he staggered to his feet and fell on the bed. "What a night!"

It all came flooding back to Tom in a second. Last night, Tom, William and some of the other staff of Downton had hit the streets of London for a night on the town. He remembered pulling William into his room for him to throw up and clearly both of them had passed out on the bed. Smiling slightly at the memory of what a good night it had been Tom walked into his living area and purposely turned the radio on loud.

"Turn that off! Bloody hell! How am I supposed to work today?"

Chuckling at William, Tom returned to his bedroom to look at the suffering man. "Shouldn't drink so much then should ya?"

At this William managed to sit up and glare at Tom "You drunk as much as I did, if not more! Where's your hangover?"

"Mate, I'm Irish!" Stated Tom with mock sincerity "Been at the Guiness from the bottle!"

William shook his head with laughter and stumbling from the room, reached the door to the hallway. Before he left however he turned to Tom "Oh and will you bloody check your phone, it's been flashing all night, kept waking me up!"

After he had left Tom went over to his phone expecting a missed call from his mum or a message from one of his siblings, but what he found caused him to flop down on the bed.

_"Good night ? ;-) xx"_

It was from Sybil. Since she had given him her number he had used the connection only once to confess he'd fallen for her and from then on they had both avoided the possibility of calling or texting. Until now, clearly. Re-reading the message a ridiculous four more times as if a secret message would burst from the spaces, Tom decided to reply. His slow progress to gaining her affections was clearly working and this gave him a high better than any amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before.

_"One of the best. Been stalking me?xx"_

After waiting a painful five minutes for a reply Tom decided to go for a shower, making sure to turn his phone volume up to high. He had just covered himself with shower gel when he heard his message tone and without thinking fled the still running shower covered in foam to open the message.

_"Dad has spies everywhere... Oh alright, I saw you stumble into the Abbey last night xx"_

Tom thought back to the moment he had come home. It was a blurry memory but he felt an odd sense of regret that he had not peered up into her window.

_"I did not stumble... It was a swagger... Up so late,awake so early? xx"_

o o o

Sybil felt herself go stupidly giddy at his flirty texting and bunched up against her headboard, snuggling into her duvet. Biting her lip she replied.

_"Up late with a lot to think about, awake early due to a swaggering Irishman texting at the break of dawn...xx"_

Tossing her phone onto the bed as though she wasn't awaiting a reply, Sybil looked around her room and sighed. She wasn't sure why she had chosen to text Tom last night when she had seen him fall out of his cab, but maybe it was because she had been thinking about him at the time and suddenly he was infront of her! The phone vibrated.

_"The bloody Irish,eh? ;-) And what was playing on your mind?xx"_

Giggling at his first comment, Sybil considered his question. She couldn't really say that she had been thinking about him, about how she had once again been replaying his confession in her mind. So she tried to evade answering.

_"Just...a lot :-) xx"_

She wanted to say more but was already craving his next reply so hit send.

_"Very secretive? But I can't ask anymore, some of us have work to do...xx"_

Tapping quickly Sybil replied before he put his phone away.

_"Ahh yes I forgot, you work for some annoying stuck up family don't you?xx"_

He replied as fast as she had.

"_The worst! Now I really have to go xx"_

Sybil knew she shouldn't reply, but that didn't stop her.

_"GO THEN!xx"_

Another speedy text from Tom.

_"I am!xx"_

Laughing at this ridiculous conversation Sybil began tapping away again.

_"Stop replying then!xx"_

He didn't stop.

_"Only if you do...I mean it xx"_

Realising that Tom would be late for work if she continued to text, Sybil put her phone in her bedside cabinet and decided to start her day at the pool early, knowing she would never get back to sleep now.

o o o

Feeling a little hot under the collar and blinking more than came naturally, Tom looked around the Downton pool side. His behaviour however was not due to the blaring sun, but to the guests lounged around the pool. He was certain that Chanel Imran had just walked past him with a cocktail due to the fact his jaw was almost on the floor and he was definitely 50/50 as to whether Cameron Diaz was working on her tan in the corner. Just as Tom began to attempt his task of finding Miss. Edith to take to a Mr. Anthony Stralens car show he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Enjoying the view?" Came Sybil's voice.

Spinning round Tom was surprised, but very pleased to find himself facing Sybil dressed in a skimpy green bikini, covered only in a thin black Chinese dragon patterned shawl. It didn't leave much to the imagination, but that didn't stop him from trying. Then remembering she had asked a question he answered in all honesty. "Yeh, I am."

Tom couldn't be sure but he wondered if Sybil noticed his full attention as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I thought you'd be hungover?"

"Wouldn't matter if I was, like I said earlier, I have work to do." He smirked trying to keep all his focus on her eyes.

"Thats a shame," She sighed. Tom gave her a curious look, "Because I don't fancy swimming alone."

"Well I'm sure if you requested that I join you..." Tom gulped as Sybil slipped off her shawl.

"Request made." She said with defiance and as quick as a flash placed both hands on Toms chest and pushed him into the pool. Tom however had been expecting this and reached out as he fell pulling her in with him.

As they surfaced Tom pushed his hair from his forehead and Sybil flicked hers to the side. Tom could not stop himself from laughing as Sybil giggled hysterically at his side. As he spat a mouthful of water Sybil swam over the edge. Quickly joining her Tom heaved himself out and with ease pulled Sybil out onto the side with him. Both dripping wet, still laughing and holding hands they did not notice the other guests peering over at them in wonder. And they certainly didn't notice Mr. Carson appear.

"Mr. Branson what is the meaning of this?" He demanded, eyes wide at Toms sodden uniform.

Quickly dropping Sybils hand Tom tried to think of an excuse but Sybil got there first. "It's alright Carson, T- Branson tried to catch me as I tripped but we both fell into the pool." Then she turned to Tom and mumbled as quietly as she could. "I really think I might get you fired one day."

Taking her words with more meaning than he knew they were spoken with Tom murmured in reply, "I don't doubt it."

_Please Review ^^_


	20. May4

The warm weather had continued all the way into the final days of May. Tom was stood on the edges of Hyde Park with the sun beating down on him and he had to give in and remove his jacket. Flinging it into the open front window of the Chrysler 300c Tom walked to lean on the bonnet, the only part of the car hidden by the shade of a tall oak tree. He peered around the array of cars and thanked his lucky stars he had managed to get such a good parking space. Looking out over the busy crowd that had gathered for the Help for Heroes fundraising event, his eyes sought Sybil. He had been sent by Cora Crawley to bring Sybil something to eat but Tom knew there was no way he was going to cut through the wall of people. It didn't help that they were all in the charity colours, navy, light blue and red so he would never spot her anyway. Deciding on his back up plan he checked that no one was watching him, not that they would know who he was about to text anyway, then whipped out his phone to message Sybil.

_"Oi, escape the crowd a second. Your mum's had Mrs. Patmore make some lunch for you so you could eat during the day xx"_

He waited ten minutes for a reply, but he assumed she was busy so he wasn't surprised. Then his phone began to vibrate and he felt a nervousness come over him as he realised she was calling.

"Hello?" Questioned Tom, pressing his other ear to block out the noise of the crowd.

"Tom? Where are you? Yeah sure I'll sign! Sorry Tom, you still there?" Shouted Sybil, clearly being distracted by members of the procession.

"Yeh, come under the tree by the overflow parking sign, just fol-" He saw her stumble out of the crowd escorted by a body guard. "Sybil! Sybil over here!"

He watched as she told her guard that she would be fine and hurried over to meet him. As she came toward him, Tom couldn't stop his eyes from travelling all over her. She was wearing a pair of red and blue camo-patterned Converses, a pair of tiny navy shorts and a tight light blue vest top. Her hair was surprisingly down even in the heat and her makeup seemed in perfect tact, no doubt Anna was on stand by. But it wasn't just her obvious appearence that Tom was admiring, it was the way her bright blue eye's were shining and the way the sun caused a twinkling pattern on her snowy skin.

"Are you okay? You're in a bit of a trance!" She gasped as she caught up to him, stopping so suddenly she had to place her hands on his arms to stop herself.

He expected her to take her hands away but she only loosened her grip slightly. Realising that she had noticed his choice of a secluded, shaded parking space, he matched her by leaning further back on car and stroking his hands along her arms to her wrists as though he were holding her up. She looked at him with a small smile on her face and he grinned back.

"Lunch?" He asked, remembering why she had come over to him in the first place.

She rolled her eyes in such an endearing way it caused Tom to remove one hand from her wrist , brushing her skin as he did so, to place it on her waist. "I won't have the time."

"Is it what you thought it would be?" Tom titled his head sideways, indicating the crowd. They had been discussing for days how excited she was to be a part of the event as the celebrity guest.

Sybil shook her head and Tom felt suddenly cold as she ended their contact and walked around to the other side of the car, replying as she did so "No, it's busier and crazier than I could ever have imagined! But this, the trip and the meetings have made me feel useful for the first time in my life and that must be a good thing! Now I have to get a drink, it's so hot!"

Tom followed Sybil around the other side of the car where they were confined to space due to the other cars parked nearby. He quickly slid around Sybil before she could open the door to get a drink from her fridge. As he edged around her a breeze passed by and Tom caught the scent of her Chanel. It made him want more than ever for them to return to the moment before where they had leant on one another as though it were all so easy.

"So- so you wouldn't go back to your life before all of this, before all your work with Help for Heroes?" He asked as he walked toward the boot of the car to get her lunch.

"No." She replied, her tone thoughtful. "No I could never go back to that again."

Stopping before he could turn to open the boot, Tom closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure why his urge to go back to being closer to her overwhelmed him at these words, it could have been the euphoric atmosphere from the crowd or the bright happiness shining from the sun, but all he knew was that what he was about to do could go incredibly wrong. Yet as he also knew he couldn't bring himself to walk away, he thought he may as well just go for it.

So spinning around and trembling slightly, Tom reached out to grasp the small of Sybils back. She had just opened the door to retrieve a drink so he used the pressure of his hand on her back to pivot her around so she was facing him. He felt his stomach flip as her vest top rose slightly and his palms splayed across the bare skin that appeared there. Then, without giving her time to push him away Tom placed his other hand in her hair and closing his eyes, leant forward to kiss her.

The moment he pushed his lips onto her own the entire world went silent. He couldn't hear the crowd talking or the music blaring anymore, all he was aware of was Sybil. Everything about her was suddenly clearer than it had ever been. He became overly aware of the warm, solid form of her body beneath his hand. Her hair felt thicker and softer wrapped in his palm than it had ever seemed by sight. But most of all he felt the return pressure of her lips on his own like a punch to the stomach, winding him of air. After this first touch Tom paused for a moment to judge the situation and found that Sybil made no move to pull away. So once again he pressed his fingers in her hair and kissed her. He meant to give her another moment to consider but found he couldn't and gave her a third brush on the lips. Edging forward slightly and revelling in their closeness Tom waited yet again. He felt it was important not to push her, to overwhelm her and frighten her off. Then he felt her smile reach the palm that was now framing her face and before he knew it she leant forward to kiss him. This kiss exhilarated him most of all; the fact that _she_ had leant into _him_ danced across his mind.  
>After four of these light, yet literally breath taking kisses, Sybil gripped one hand on his sleeve and the other travelled to his neck. It was when he felt her fingers stroke into his collar and brush the sensitive hairs hiding there that he attempted to deepen the kiss. Pulling her forward a little with the hand at her back Tom titled his head with more purpose and parting his lips went to kiss her again, but then-<p>

"Miss. Crawley? Miss. Sybil?" Came the voice of John Bates, the guard who had been watching over Sybil at the instruction of her father.

Tom felt the moment between them shatter like a fragmented mirror and he dropped his hold on her as she ducked around him.

"I- I'm here. I was j-just getting a drink." He heard her stammer as she rejoined her guard.

Tom peered around the edge of the car just in time to see Sybil touch her lips, wide eyed, before running back into the crowd that was shouting her name, demanding pictures, begging for interviews...taking her from him.

_Please Review ^^_


	21. June

In the week since her kiss with Tom, Sybil had thrown herself into her work with the Help for Heroes team much more than she ever had before. She found it was the only way to keep her mind off of the huge risk she had taken in allowing herself to give in to his advances. She set up a website for donations, visited the hall when she could so that more meetings could be held and accepted two magazine interviews about her plight to the cause. She loved that people were suddenly desperate to talk to her about something other than her new lipgloss or choice of handbag. All the attention in having such a well known celebrity involved meant much more support for the charity which made Sybil happy, not only with herself but with what was being achieved. Being able to use her position as a wealthy heiress came in useful to more than just herself for a change, but it was her position as a daughter which made the biggest change of the week. She had convinced her Dad to give the old, worn down mens club a refurbishment. What with so many more soldiers becoming interested in coming, her and Isobel felt it was about time the hall looked more presentable. But this had meant for the foreseeable future the meetings would have to be held elsewhere...

Running down the grand corridor which led to one of the smaller, but no less grand halls of the Downton Hotel, Sybil and Isobel pulled back the doors so the delivery men could carry in the new sofa's.

"Thank you Miss. Crawley" Nodded the clearly star struck delivery men as they looked her up and down.

As Sybil tightened her messy ponytail, her and Isobel walked back to the lobby to direct further deliveries. As they strolled down the corridor Sybil entertained her companion with stories of her memories in the hotel. Isobel, who had agreed with great pleasure to run the evening meetings at the Downton, was still stunned that she was even allowed in the hotel.

"Oh don't be silly Isobel, anyone is allowed in the hotel! It's just people with more money than sense who actually stay and pay for the privilege." Both Sybil and the elder woman looked over their shoulders at this joke and laughed. "Which brings me to a point I was trying to talk to dad about earlier. Why do we have to have limited numbers, surely all soldiers deserve a place?"

Isobel looked thoughtful and Sybil hoped she would agree with her, "The normal meetings are for members only and your dad is offering this as a complimentary space, so the rules are the same I guess."

Sybil giggled at the way Isobel spoke of her father, the elder woman obviously had a little crush. "Of course, but I don't know if we can make that an absolute rule, not now we have more space."

"Well, if we didn't have to move back to the smaller hall in a few months I would rather agree with you." Sighed Isobel before hurrying forward to direct more deliveries down the hall.

Sybil looked about the lobby and smirked a little as Carson apologized to a guest about all the uproar of the hall furnishings being brought through. She knew how much it would bother him that things were not in their proper order and giggled to herself. Turning to survey the dysfunctional hotel, Sybil felt her heart race a little faster when she realised Tom was watching her across the room. He must have been watching her the entire time she was speaking with Isobel and the thought made her want to grab a mirror and check her appearence all over.

Ever since they had kissed, Sybil had decided to limit the crossing of professional barriers they had been breaking. Yet she had found, true to common knowledge, it was easier said than done. Every time she had gotten in the car she couldn't help from moving to sit next to him. She just couldn't stop herself from leaning over and stroking his hand on the steering wheel when they spoke. She couldn't even bring herself to want to move his hand when he would reach over to rest on her leg for a moment. She just couldn't seem to stay away from him.

And now was no exception. As she crossed the lobby toward him she thought of their kiss for the hundredth time. It had been so dangerous and risky out in the open like that, but Tom certainly hadn't given that a thought, or cared at all. She hadn't expected him to kiss her, she knew that for a fact. One minute she had been leaning in the car for a drink and the next she was wrapped around it's driver. And no matter how much she tried to convince herself that it had been a mistake, she could not help but feel as though it was something she had wanted to do for a very long time. So instead, she reminded herself over and over that it had been nothing more than a few innocent kisses. It couldn't have meant that much, could it?

As she got closer to Tom, a journey made longer by her crippling Jimmy Choo's and tight pencil skirt, she noticed he was twisting his palms into one another. She felt a blush colour her cheeks as she imagined his hands in her hair; embarrassed that the memory still made her shiver. Shaking her head to regain the present, she wondered if he was nervous because she was walking over to him. They had not spoken of the kiss, but it had hung between them everyday since, waiting, they both knew, until she was ready to speak of it. Instead they had carried on as normal, well not employee-employer normal, their normal. And Sybil knew that though Tom acted as though this was alright, he was frustrated. He had seemed distant and almost angry during periods of their journeys in the week and she felt guilty when she assumed she was the one causing this problem.

"Tom, why are you he- Wait, why aren't you in your uniform?" She questioned, noting his grey shirt and jeans for the first time. They look creased and messy and when she came to think of it, he looked a little shady himself. A horrible thought crossed her mind, had their kiss been spotted, had he been fired?

He seemed unsure of how to speak for a moment and edged closer to her in a way that made her subconsciously do the same toward him. She felt her panic increase when silence ensued, but then he stuttered as he replied quickly "Well, you see, I couldn't make it in this morning because I was in- well, I've been waiting to speak to your Dad. You look beautiful by the way." He paused suddenly and Sybil noticed how he raised his hand, as though to hold her waist, then realising their public predicament swung his fist back to his side. "You have no idea how worried I've been about losing my j- anyway, I was going to text you but I didn't really know what to say. I didn't really know if you would care?"

"About?" Forgetting where she was in her sudden worry, Sybil put a hand on his shoulder before quickly removing it. "Tom, what abo-?"

"Mr. Branson?" Came Mr. Carsons voice. "Sir Crawley is ready to see you now."

As Tom walked past her, Sybil felt him run his fingers along her own. Normally, such a touch would leave her tingly and shy, but this time she felt cold and scared. The gesture had only fuled her worry that she was about to lose him in some way. Turning to Carson she pleaded her case to the manager, "What's all that about?"

"I'm really not sure I sho-"

"Please. Please Mr. Carson." Sybil fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

Carson coughed. "Well you see Miss Sybil, Mr. Branson was arrested last night and after waking up in a cell, decided to come here and make his excuses. Though I don't think your father will take too kindly to the story and will have him fired before you can say- Get out!"

Carson ended his sentence with real meaning as he ran forward to stop a member of the paparazzi getting into the hotel doors. Sybil stood frozen in his wake, a million fears running through her mind, each one taking of piece of Tom from her memory as they passed. And as she turned to watch him walk away from her to her father, she wished she had been able to tell him that yes, she cared, she cared more than she wanted to admit.

_Please Review ^^_


	22. June2

Wiping down Sir Crawley's Ferarri in the Crawley's private parking yard at the Downton Hotel, Tom reflected on last nights events. He had never meant to get himself into so much trouble. But meeting up with Massy had brought out his rebellious side and when they had begun to talk about war, that had only made him angry. It didn't help that him and Massy had shared, spilled and toasted a dozen pints of Guinness between them. Before he knew it, him and his opinionated friend had been smashing bottles in Trafalgar square and parading on the stairs shouting the truths of war at anyone passing. It only made matters worse that it was coming up to a year that-

"Tom! Thank god!"

Tom spun around, the waxing cloth still in his hand. Sybil was running toward him as fast as she could in her heels, a look he could not make out on her face. This morning he hadn't been able to explain to her what had happened before Mr. Carson had made contact with Sir Crawley and beckoned him to his room. So he was quite pleased to see her, especially when she reached around his neck and pulled him in to hug her. Not quite registering the situation Tom wound an arm around her waist and tilted his head to rest in the crook of her neck. As he did so he felt her hand stroke down his arm and enjoying the light sensation did not notice her tug the cloth from his gasp. That was until she pulled away and hit him in the face with it.

"Syb-!" Cried Tom wrestling the cloth from her grasp, throwing it to the floor as he did so.

"Carson told me you got yourself arrested?" Tom registered her words but could not help noting how anger made her even more attractive than usual. Her messy ponytail swinging, her hip edged sideways as she looked at him with flashing eyes.

"Theres no need to be so serious!" Tom implored. He meant what he said. After waking up sober this morning in a cold police cell he had run to the hotel, explained himself to Carson and thankfully the Lord had not seen his charge of Drunk and Disorderly as something to fire him for. He had even shared a joke about some of the things he got up to when he was younger. However he had made it clear he would not accept that sort of behaviour again.

"You'd think I was an idiot if I didn't! Will you have to go to court?" Sybil's voice went quiet at this question.

Even though he knew it was wrong to take advantage of her worry, Tom couldn't stop himself reaching out and taking her hands in his. "I won't go to court."

"You'll have to." She stated, pushing out her fingers. He matched her actions so that their palms pressed flat against one another. He leant back on the car and she used their palms to support her weight.

"I will not. I'm hoping to cause a bit of fuss by not showing up. I was arrested, well, shouting out some things I believed in."

"They'll put you in prison!" At these words Sybil removed her palms from his, but he enjoyed their contact too much to let go, so pulled her in by her wrists,standing up straight as he did so.

"I'd rather prison than get a fine like a vandalising school boy." Tom sneered, knowing that what he was saying may seem ridiculous to someone who didn't know the full story. His mind slipped from the conversation again as he lowered a hand around her waist and pulled her closer, their bodies a mere inch from one another.

Sybil however did not question his comment and seemingly caught up in his complete disregard for prying eyes, placed her hands on his shoulders, "When will you tell them?"

"In my own good time." He mumbled, noting that a cloudy atmosphere seemed to radiate from their contact. Feeling a sense of need come over him Tom leant forward quickly to kiss Sybil. She froze at the unexpected contact, but like last week did not pull away. He lingered on her lips only for second, just enough time to feel her suddenly tense muscles ease before he pulled away slowly. He hadn't stopped thinking of their kiss in the car park the other day and the seven days without mentioning it had killed him. Now that the spell of silence suddenly seemed at an end, he could not stop from verbally breaking it. "I can't believe you kissed me last week."

Noting her eye's widen at his comment, Tom gripped Sybil more firmly in case she tried to pull away. Instead, she regained composure and looked up at him with doe eyes. "I think you'll find you kissed me!"

Breathing in the balmy evening air, Tom removed his grip on Sybil and ran his palms through her hair. "Well look, if we rein-act it, then we can know for sure."

As he leaned in again, she turned sideways to avoid him. Clearly she had reached her limit of crossing the invisible barrier today. Understanding that this was the way things had to be, he settled for kissing her jaw instead and slipped his grip to her waist, waiting for her to speak.

"You said your own good time? I don't understand." She continued speaking as though nothing had happened. Tom felt a pleasant chill run through him, lost in his imaginings that things could really be so simple; that they could be affectionate with each other and not have to worry about the consequences.

"Well, I'll show up, wait to go in,then when they call I'll march right out the front doors and shout loud and clear that I won't be charged for saying something I believe in. And if that doesn't make the paper's then I'm a monkeys uncle."

Fixing him with a gaze that made him blink, Sybil spoke. "But you'll have a record for the rest of your life. Tom, you could be fired."

"At least it's not the end of my life!" He attempted to joke with a dramatic comment but noticed as he did so that Sybils expression went from dreamy to stormy in under half a second.

o o o

"What exactly is it you said to get yourself in this position anyway?" Enquired Sybil, crossing her arms so that Tom could not try holding her hands again. Every time he did so she seemed to lose focus entirely and for now she needed him to know she was unhappy.

"Just that soldiers didn't risk their lives for us so that we could forget about them when theirs were lost. Look, Sybil, why does it matter?" He asked, a haughty tone to his voice as tried to pull her closer by the waist.

She resisted his attempt and pulled back, no matter how much she would have preferred to fall into his grasp again. But she was sticking to avoiding him for the reason that his words had suddenly made her feel hurt and consequently more angry, "Why does it matter? Well I thought that there was a pretty good reason for you to want to keep your job, but clearly I'm wrong."

Feeling suddenly and stupidly upset Sybil turned away from Tom and ran back to the side entrance of the Hotel. She heard him follow her for a few steps but then stop, she was grateful that at least he still had the decency to make sure she wasn't spotted with him. As she wandered down the corridor hoping her eyeliner hadn't run from her unexpected tears, she stopped to take a breath. The thought that Tom may be losing interest in her ran unbidden through her mind. Would he really be so willing to leave? Just when she was beginning to venture over the other side of her safety net of fame and money to take risks with him?  
>She hated to admit it to herself, but she liked Tom far more than she had ever liked a man before. In fact, she wasn't even sure if she had liked someone before. Sure, she had had her crushes, but they had never developed into something more. Especially not with cameras stalking her every move. And most of her interests had either been on tour or on filming location so there was never any chance of things lasting long.<p>

"Are you alright Miss. Crawley?" Questioned Jane, one of the Downton maids wheeling a cart along the corridor.

She took a deep breath and did not meet the maids eyes, "Yes thank you Jane, just a little stressed from all the work today I suppose."

Walking away, Sybil felt heavier with every thought of Tom that plagued her mind. She wished more than anything that she hadn't discovered his arrest this morning and hadn't decided to find him to question him herself. If that had been the case, she would still be blissfully happy, enjoying the rest of her evening replaying their first kiss over and over and over...

_Please Review ^^_


	23. June3

_" Sybil, please reply. You're driving me insane xx"_

Peering down at Tom's tenth text in two days, Sybil tried to throw her phone back into her bag. The previous nine texts had begun the same internal struggle within her ; she would toss her phone aside, pick it up again, type a message, delete the message, then some event would force her away. This time however she was laid in bed and she knew she would eventually reply. But, trying to avoid the inevitable, at least for a little while, she scrolled down her other messages.

_" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you xx"_

_" When I said not working here anymore wasn't a big deal I never even thought of you xx"_

_" I didn't mean I hadn't thought of you in a bad way! I meant I hadn't realised you would take it that way xx"_

_" Look, it's clear you're not talking to me and I'm sorry xx"_

_" Sybbl im sorrrry matees syain im wh ipped cos im textin ya thinkk theyre rigt xxxxxxmwxx"_

_" I think my last text means I owe you another apology. Night off last night, drinks flowing with the lads, seems I told them I'd had an arguement with a woman and may have sent you something I'm quite embarassed about now. Sorry, for that and yesterday xx"_

_" In case you're wondering I can translate the drunken text...I think. Yeh?xx"_

_" I didn't think that would get you talking. Worth a shot though eh xx?"_

_" I'm gonna tell you anyway_. _The text meant... Sybil I'm sorry. Mates were saying I'm whipped because I'm taking the time to text you. I think they're right xx"_

Each text had caused a tug on Sybils heart and an even worse pang as she dismissed them. But she just couldn't bring herself to reply. Even though he had apologized over and over she kept remembering how hurt she had been that he would willingly leave Downton, how willingly he would leave her if his court plan went though. Yet now, laid under her duvet feeling oddly serene, Sybil could not stop herself replying.

" _Forgiven."_

Her phone buzzed within seconds.

_" With kisses?xx"_

She felt her heart lighten and a smile pass her face.

_" Forgiven xx" _She typed, but before clicking send she slipped out of bed and crossed her room to peer out her window. As she expected, one of their cars was outside the hotel, waiting in the dark for her father who was due to leave the country on an early plane. Assuming Tom must be in the lobby, she continued her message. _"Are you waiting for Dad? Want me to go and find him?xx"_

Within seconds of hitting send there was a knock on Sybils door. She froze for a moment, wondering who could be at her door at gone midnight, but wrapping a blanket around her Victoria Secrets pajama set, went to see who it was.

"Tom! Wha-!" Before she knew what was happening, Tom had taken her hand and began pulling her down the corridor past her sisters rooms.

"I just came and found your Dad, he'll be down soon." And with that, Tom hauled her into the lift and tapped his card to take them to the lobby with no interuption.

Giggling, Sybil copied Tom as he sat on the floor, completely avoiding the lift sofa. For a brief moment, rather out of breath, Sybil sat opposite him and felt a huge bubble of happiness swell in her. Smiling, she arranged herself so that her blanket wrapped around her shoulders and pulled the tie away from her messy bun.

o o o

Trying to ignore Sybils lack of clothing and long bare legs stretched out beside him, Tom spoke. "They dropped the charges, the police."

"Why?"

"Apparently I have a relatively clean record, or, to be more precise, I show remorse for my actions and a high respect for the law." He tried to keep his tone casual, but his upset may have shown on his face as Sybil looked at him intently for a moment.

"I don't know what to say," She mumbled, then she smiled. "At least I know you're not a dangerous criminal."

"Even if was planning to humiliate those who don't support the British army? I suppose you're glad?" He asked, reaching out to play with her anklet. Anything to stop him from dwelling on the fact he was in a confined space with a barely dressed Sybil Crawley.

"You're not going to court and you're not going to go to prison. Of course I'm glad!" She rushed her speech and he noticed her blush a little. His pulse quickened and he coughed nervously.

"Don't count your chickens, if I dont get them one way I'll get them another." At his words she shuffled closer, her blanket slipping from her shoulders and knelt between his spread out legs. He pressed his lips together as he examined their closeness. Why did she have to look so innocent when his sudden thoughts of her were anything but?

In a soft tone she spoke, "Why have you been so angry all this time? I know I haven't exactly been at my best, what with being so unsure -"

"Not at your best? Not at your best?" He shook his head. So she had noticed his change in mood recently? Had she thought his anger of the past few weeks was at her? Had she really felt that she was the reason for his dark attitude? Taking a big sigh, he admitted the truth. "I lost a cousin at war this time last year."

She reached for his hand and he grasped back, staring at the detail of her knuckles so as not to see her reaction. If he saw a sad expression, he knew he would get emotional. "You never said."

"Well, I'm saying it now. He was out patrolling down some street one day and a terrorist saw him and shot him dead. And when they captured him and asked why he was killed, the bastard said because he was probably going to die out there anyway. So don't say you weren't at your best, this isn't your fault, I'm just angry with grief I guess."

As he finally looked up into Sybils eyes they were much closer than he expected. He peered into them as her ocean shade flicked to each of his icy blue. Then suddenly she was kissing him. It began with a few lights presses, but something felt more eager, more keen and impatient in the way she leant into him. This time felt different, this wasn't going to be a few delicate, unsure brushes, this was something else, he was sure of it. Placing both hands in her hair, while hers gripped his shirt collar, Tom daringly opened his mouth slightly. Feeling her tounge touch his sent a shiver down his spine and he leant forward to be as close to her as possible.  
>Running his hand down her hair and further along her back, Tom felt it twitch on her clingy vest top, his mind at war with the idea of slipping his hand under the thin silk. Deciding now was not the time, he took a fistful of the fabric in his hand and pulled her roughly forward. In the fast motion she placed a hand against the wall to support herself. He knew it was further than he had been with Sybil, but he was so lost in the kiss that he found himself sweeping his free hand across her chest, coming to stop with his palm caressing over her fast beating heart. She did not pull away as he had feared and he felt her body react to his touch. He knew it would not be long before his did the same for her and struggled to keep calm.<br>He tried dragging his tongue in a slower motion over hers in attempt to ease this struggle, yet he felt himself slipping further down the wall, his muscles weakening as she hovered over him. As the last of his strength disappeared, leaving him flat on his back, Sybil slipped her hand from his collar to tug on his tie. Not knowing why or what made him do it, he pulled out of their kiss, breathed her name as she gasped hard in the sudden air, then regained their contact with more pressure than before.

The lift suddenly stopped with a bump and the doors swished open. Toms instant reaction was to slam on the close button and to find a way to pull Sybil even closer, but the sound of another bump forced him to jump out of the doors. Spinning around to look at Sybil, he saw his own dizzy expression and out of breath stature reflected back at him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, we're going to have to step on it." Came the voice of Sir Crawley as he exited the lift next door. Tom stepped back in surprise and panic as the Lord walked past the slowly closing doors of the other lift, but luckily he was in too much of a rush to notice his youngest daughter crouched on its floor, her heart hammering and her lips red from the kiss with their chauffeur.

_Please Review ^^_


	24. June4

Sybil twiddled with the thin gold chain around her wrist, twisting it slightly to get a better view of the small golden four leaf clover charm dangling off of one of it's tiny links. Pinching the charm between her fingers she looked up at Tom, a smile appearing on her face.

"Tom, I-"

"Look I know it's not Tiffany or Cartier but I saw it when I went to Greenwich Market on an antique stall and well, it just seemed perfect..." Explained Tom, trailing off to peer down at the bracelet himself.

Tom had just driven Sybil home from a day shopping with an actress friend of hers who was enjoying a brief stay in London and the entire time he had seemed uneasy. She had noticed him acting nervous as they neared the hotel, but she had put it down to him worrying someone would see her in the front seat before she climbed into the back for her exit. However he had still seemed nervous when they had pulled up to the hotel and she was appropriately sat in the back. Just as she had been about to question him he had turned around and pressed a long navy jewellery box into her hand. Without offering an explanation he had nodded at the box, indicating she should open it. When she had, she found herself speechless and allowed him to put it on her, which was where they found themselves now.

"Perfect?"

"Well, I thought a clover for luck with all that you're doing now. Dealing with all the soldier work and keeping up with all you've taken on. And if I'm honest your life is completley insane anyway so an extra dose of luck can't go a miss can it?" He laughed as he turned his hand and ran his knuckles down her outstretched forearm.

The barrier of the gap between the front and back annoyed Sybil as he brushed her arm and she moved to the edge of her seat in an effort to be closer to him. She was unsure why but she felt nervous at what she was about to ask. It was just that she suddenly assumed that if he had bought it for another reason, perhaps to remind her of him, that it meant something important. Unsure, she asked all the same, trying to keep her voice cool. "It's like a Shamrock, very stereotypically Irish isn't it?"

His eyes flickered up to look into hers and she was hit the familiar, but no less exhilarating feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Then he began, his voice heavily sarcastic, "Well there were a choice of charms, I could have picked either the clover leaf, a pint of Guinness or a Leprechaun. If I'm honest I liked the pint o-"

Acting on impulse Sybil leaned forward and stopped him with a kiss. Since their passionate encounter early in the month she had begun to revel in the way Tom would kiss her as though it were last thing he would ever do, like he needed her, so she was shocked when he instantly pulled away.

"Sybil, anyone could see." Gasped Tom turning in the driver seat to see if any of the passers by had seen anything.

She knew he was right, it wasn't exactly risk free to be kissing her chauffeur in broad dayligt outside the Downton hotel, even if her windows were blacked out. But then she looked at her bracelet again and felt giddy with happiness. She had never had someone buy her something with so much meaning before, particularly jewellery, which her and her sisters received in bucket loads from various designers. Yet she had never cherished all the diamonds and platinum in her collection as much as she did for the thin, dented gold bracelet now gracing her wrist. With the thought that Tom had actually seen it and thought of her, she leant forward, her hands either side of the drivers seat to kiss him quickly on the back of his neck. She inhaled his familiar scent of Chanel Allure, her favourite.

"Thank you." She breathed, kissing his neck again. It was strange, she didn't have that much experience when it came to men, no matter what the papers may say, but Sybil felt entirely comfortable being affectionate with Tom. Of course she knew how to flirt and gain attention with others, but due to the risk of rumours and gold diggers she had never felt the trust to discover anything more with anyone.

As she planted another light kiss on Toms neck, out of no where he mumbled something she couldn't quite make out, 'Sod it!' maybe, and launched himself into the back so he was hovering above her. Staring up into his eyes Sybil found she felt vulnerable and small under the dark shadow of his masculine frame. But she also found she liked it. She liked the way his body tensed slightly to support his own weight and liked how he couldn't seem to stop himself from dragging his eyes down her body, no matter how subtle he tried to make it. Smiling at the daring predicament Tom had placed them in, Sybil let out a nervous giggle. This seemed to spur him on and Sybil could barely breath as they deeply kissed, his hand running under her shirt causing goosebumps to prickle under his warm touch. Just as Sybil began trace his chest with unsure hands, Tom pulled away, a smirk on his face. As quickly as he had joined her in the back, he had flung himself back into the front, got out the car and walked to her door.

As she quickly did up a button on her shirt that Tom had managed to undo, he opened the door for her. She stumbled slightly as she got out, rubbing a thumb along her bottom lip to neaten her smudged lips.

"It was my pleasure." He said with a wink, rubbing his own lips of her shiny gloss.

She hit him playfully on the chest before strutting up the stairs to the Downton, her bracelet twinkling in the evening sun.

o o o

Pushing through the bustling crowd Tom looked over his shoulders to annalyse the situation. He could see police dotted here and there, but not close enough to stop him from what he was about to do. His palms began to sweat a little in nervousness, but rubbing them together Tom took his phone from his pocket.

"Massy?"

"Alright mate, where are you?"

"In the crowd, I can see him now. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. So are the lads. Leg it for a pint before the police catch up with us?"

"Deal." Smirked Tom hanging up the phone.

Tom, Massy and a few of their friends were at the opening of a new water fountain outside The Royal London Hospital. A well known Conservative politician, who had somehow managed to fund the project had been asked to cut the ribbon and a small crowd and news crew had arrived for the scene. Tom and the gang of men however were not here to watch the event, they were here to ruin it. After finding out the price of the new feature Massy had arranged that they would stand up and announce to those who would listen that rather than wasting money on some pretty feature, the money could be spent on helping their men on the front. So with each man armed with red, pale blue and navy paint to pour in the fountain and Tom on hand to shove the MP in it, they waited for the event to begin.

Before Tom could place his phone in his pocket however he began typing a message.

_'Sybil, forgive me. They'll have arrested me by the time you check your phone, but I'm not sorry, the bastard had it coming to him xx'_

Steeling himself for the moment he would charge through the crowd with the boys and reach the ribbon cutter, Tom looked about the crowd. Two teenage girls stood a little way away from him peering into a magazine. As the MP took to the stand they closed the article and with a jolt, Tom saw Sybil on the cover. It was a shot of her walking out of the Downton, her hand in her hair to stop it from blowing in her face. Forgetting his purpose in the crowd Tom walked closer to look at the picture and saw that on Sybil's arm was the bracelet he had given her, the tiny clover dangling off of her snowy skin.

Before he knew what he was doing, he turned around and fled the crowd. No matter how much he believed in what he was about to do he had risked leaving Sybil once and he could not do it again. The thought that his actions would cost him her sudden trust and affection were not worth a frivolous politician thrown in a fountain of paint.

_Please Review ^^_


	25. July

"Why are you promising now not to stage anymore protests, when you wouldn't promise me before?" Asked Sybil as she sat on one of the Downton library desks, swinging her legs.

Tom stopped scrolling through the books and turned to look at her. He had just been assuring her he would not involve himself in anything that would put his job in jeopardy after she had questioned his apologetic text from the 'almost' protest. He was now explaining that in the end he had chosen not to go through with it.  
>"I had my reasons." He mumbled, choosing not to tell her that it was his love for her that had stopped him. If he felt she would accept it, he would tell her he loved her every second of the day. But as it was she was probably not ready yet and he was content in their relationship as it was, for the moment anyway.<p>

Noticing she had her eyebrows raised in questioning, he looked over his shoulders to check they were alone and walked over to her. The way she looked at him in suspicion spread a grin across his face and he pushed her knees apart slightly so he could stand between them against the desk she was sat on. Ever since they had settled into what he could only describe as a secret affair of stolen moments he could barely keep his hands off of her.

Thinking of a couple of these stolen but wonderful moments they had recently shared, Tom ran his fingers along her spine, his rough skin catching on her shirt and in strands of her hair. There had been the afternoon when he had gotten her into trouble with Anna by removing the majority of her lipstick before a very important interview. And the morning she had come to ask him for the car had resulted in the quickest bra re-clasp in history when Edith had come to make a request of her own. His favourite however had been when she had simply played with his hair and kissed him in comfort the day they had found themselves in a particularity stressful hour of gridlock traffic. It may only be an innocent affair compared to what it could be, but that only made things worse for Tom.

Every time he saw her in her signature pencil skirts or pushing her hair back across her face he would feel himself ache to take her there and then. But he knew that their relationship was classed above severely complicated and the fact she let him near her physically in any way was a gift. The only problem with this however was that he was a man who had barely gone a month, since losing his virginity down an alley at fifteen, without sleeping with someone. And now it had been almost 3 months since the girls after Sybil's departure. It really didn't help that the woman he was waiting for the most beautiful, stunning woman in the world. And being in love with her didn't exactly help either...

He still couldn't fathom that in his mind, _in love_, him. Every time he found himself getting lost in this thought, he would think of how him and his friends back home used to tease whichever of their numbers had found themselves at the mercy of a woman; and now he was the one lost to love.

Nuzzling Sybil's neck, he tried to rid his mind of the thoughts of what he would like to be doing with her in this empty library. He heard her sigh in a thoughtful way and pulled back to look at her, his eyebrows now the ones curved in questioning.

"You won't be content to stay at Downton forever will you?" He noted that her voice sounded sad at the thought of him one day leaving the hotel and tried to lighten her mood with a smile. "You won't want to tinker at an engine when you could be out enjoying some freedom. In fact, I thought you'd have gone home to Dublin in your easter break?"

"I might have, if my family had all been able to get a day off in less than 6 short bloody weeks." The more he thought about his family, the more he missed home. It had been a while since he had seen the familiar sights of Ireland. To ease his stab of homesickeness he gave into a little of his control and began to kiss Sybil's neck. As he did so, she wrapped her arms over his shoulders pulling him closer. Grazing his teeth on her throat, his empty feeling of homesickeness was suddenly replaced with the hollow feeling of having someone so close, yet so far away all at once. This unwelcome void in his stomach caused him to bite on the same small spot of her neck one more time before he pulled away from her to continue examining the books. "The truth is, I'll stay at Downton until you want to come away with me."

"Don't be ridiculous." She giggled slipping off of the desk, not understanding his serious tone. "Surely that would go against how careful we've been?"

"I meant together, properly." He wasn't sure why he was suddenly voicing his wishes but he just couldn't stop himself. He hadn't meant to suddenly turn their secret meeting so serious, but he couldn't keep fooling himself he was alright to remain hidden like this. Even she had said it, he would not be content to stay at Downton forever. "You're too scared to admit it like I have, but you're in love with me."

As he turned to stare into her shocked face and attempted to think of a way to rationalise his outburst, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to find Miss Mary infront of him, her hair down straight, her make up free of any imperfections as usual.

"Branson, my pagers broken and Carson said you were in here. Could you take me to Selfridges at three? Oh, Sybil I didn't see you there, I'm getting some things for mum is there anything you want?"

Tom looked at Sybil, noting her blank features as she stammered "Nothing y-you can find in Selfridges." And with that she walked past them and out of the library.

o o o

Strutting down the hallway and allowing William to open the large doors for her, Sybil took in the fresh air. A few people took photos of her as she stood on the stairs pretending to check her phone. They took in her perfect profile, but knew nothing of her inner turmoil. Obviously Tom had told her of his feelings and she was gradually coming to the understanding that he meant all he said. But now he was questioning her affections? She knew things between them certainly crossed casual and their physical attachment definitely crossed the line, but she had becomed settled with this, not considering how she actually felt for him. Did she love him? _Love_ him? It was insane, was she really in love with her chauffeur? What did it mean to be in love? As far as she was concerned love existed only in books and films, not in her life where she was expected to marry into fame or wealth to be sure she was not being taken for granted, regardless of how she may feel about such an arrangement. But now she was faced with a man who believed he loved her and who demanded that she should feel the same for him. To love him? To be _in_ love with him?

"What were you talking to Branson about when I came into the library?" Quesioned a cool voice.

Jumping at the unexpected presence Sybil stuttered, "N-nothing."

Mary looked her up and down before sliding on her dark glasses. "Then why were you there?"

Feeling foolish at having been cornered Sybil tried to redirect the question. "Why were you there?"

"Because I was asking for a lift, isn't that why we talk to the chauffeur, to plan journeys?" Enquired Mary, her voice shrewd and suspicious.

Although straight talking Mary was the last person Sybil wanted to reveal all to, she could not help being annoyed at how she disregarded Tom. "He is a person, we can discuss other things."

"Excuse me, could I have a photo with both of you?" Gushed a nervous young girl, holding out her Kodak.

The moment they had fixed on their smiles and kissed the girl goodbye Mary continued their conversation prior to the interruption. "I'm sure he can, but not with you."

Feeling weakened by all her emotional beating of the day Sybil replied rather waspishly. "What do you want from me? Am I to find some international footballer, or an actor whos even richer than that?"

Removing her glasses, her eyes suddenly concerned, Mary reached out to her sister. "Darling what's the matter, I'm on your side!"

As unexpected tears formed in her eyes with the sudden stress of the world on her shoulders, Sybil pushed past Mary and made for the hotel doors. Pausing as William pulled open the door she looked over her shoulder to a stunned Mary. "Then be on my side!"

_Please Review ^^_


	26. July2

Bustling around Downtons smaller hall, Sybil laughed with a few of the soldiers. The meetings were still taking place in Downton as the regular hall had yet to be completed. Sybil was secretly glad at this, having Isobel and the men and women of the armed forces as company were a blessing, keeping her mind off of her troubles.  
>Her latest problem, on top of obsessing over if she was in love with Tom, was a conversation she had shared with her grandmother in 1707 wine bar yesterday evening. After a couple of ridiculously priced glasses of the finest Rose' her gran had questioned into Sybils love life. Needless to say, she was now worried about the secrecy of her and Toms affair on top of worrying over every other aspect of it as well.<p>

As if on cue Mary appeared infront of her. "Sybil I never said anything to Granny honestly!"

Folding her arms and excusing herself from the group, Sybil marched away. She had gathered that her previous altercation with Mary and conversation with her Gran were most definitely connected and had been off with her older sister all day. "Then why did she suddenly start talking about my love life out of no where?"

"She thinks you have a boyfriend and if we don't know about him then you must be keeping him a secret! It's just Granny being Granny. Don't make such a thing of it!" Cried Mary, rushing to catch up with her sister who had just run into an empty lift.

As the lift began to ascend to their floor Sybil looked away from Mary, she didn't want to deal with this now. Her head was half full of the soldiers meeting she had just attended and half consumed with the ever present wonder of Tom, meaning she didn't have room for Mary's accusations. "I don't deserve to be told off, not by her and not by you! Nothings happened!"

Sybil was surprised to hear Mary laugh mockingly. Turning around to face her uncertainly, she was shocked when Mary grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look into the large mirror on the lift wall. When she peered curiously into Mary's reflected eyes, her sister drew back Sybil's hair revealing a rather large, smoky, red lovebite. Sybil gasped and pulled her hair from Marys grasp, dragging it down either side of her chest in an attempt to shadow her neck. Mary meanwhile had sat down on the sofa, smirking. "Now, what _might_ have happened?"

Admitting a small defeat Sybil sat down next to her, feeling an embarrassed blush reach her cheeks as she made a slight confession. "I mean it, we haven't slept together or anything along those lines. So far we've just kissed and- and felt each other up a bit." Her embarrassment reached new heights and she began tussling her hair nervously as she continued. "I'm not even sure if I like him like that, he says I do but I'm still not sure." This wasn't entirely true, she knew she liked him like that very much, she just didn't want to admit to Mary that their relationship had reached the point where she was considering a love for him.

"We are talking about Branson?" Asked Mary as they left the lift.

"Yes." Sighed Sybil, finally accepting that her and Tom were a secret no longer. She found the thought frightening but also enthralling all at once. She was worried about what Mary could do or say, but at the same time she felt like any young woman who wanted to talk about the man she liked with her older sister.

"The chauffeur, Branson?" Sneered Mary with disdain, pulling Sybil into her room.

Laying out on Marys bed, staring at the beautiful carved ceiling, Sybil tried to keep her tone friendly, but with great difficulty. "How disapointing of you. It isn't the worst predicament in the world do be earning an honest living you know!"

Delving into her walk-in wardrobe Mary made a noise a little like an actress would make if she were comically feinting, "I'm just trying to get it straight in my head, you and the chauffeur? What next, Edith and the lifeguard?Dad and a maid?"

Springing off the bed and into the wardrobe after her sister, Sybil explained herself, biting her perfectly manicured nails in worry. "You know, I don't care about all of that, him working for us and all. I'm more worried about the scandal if we got together, of what the media would turn it into."

Hooking a pair of Jimmy Choos on one hand and a pair of Monalo Blahniks on the other, Mary stared wide eyed at Sybil. "Oh darling darling, you're telling me you're actually considering him? Don't be such a baby, this isnt fairyland! What did you think? You'd start dating the chauffeur and bring him to meet the parents at tea?"

"Don't be silly, I told you I dont even think I like him." Once again, Sybil was simply using this façade to stop Mary from knowing the truth. However her sister's words had stung; she knew it was asking a lot for Mary to understand, but that didn't make her rejection of Tom any easier. She bit her lip hard as she felt it tremble.

Placing the shoes on the floor her sister gave her an x-ray look. "What has he said to you? I can see on your face that there's something more to this. Is there something you're not telling me? Sybil, come on, what has he said to you?"

At her words Sybil felt herself crumble. All her worries of the past few days had begun to build so high that she couldn't stop some of them from tipping and escaping her, "That he loves me and he wants me to be with him."

On the word 'love' Mary stepped back a little. "Good God in heaven. He said he loves you? Sybil, you have to be careful, we both know we have to be guarded about what we believe, who we can trust. We can never be sure who cares for us or who cares for what we have! Think of that Duke who stayed here that time, the one who made a play for me but turned out to be a gold digger and got into the argument with Dad. And that's not to mention the fact that he turned out to be gay!"

Considering Mary's concerns, Sybil twiddled her clover charm bracelet and thought of Toms recent words _'You're in love with me'_, "He's frightfully full of himself-"

"You dont say!"

"-and I haven't encouraged him, I haven't said anything really. But I believe him Mary. I'm not being stupid but I know, I just know he means what he's said to me. He isn't out for fame or a reputation. And he's never asked any questions about money! I really think he- he loves me." As Sybil faltered her final words she realised the truth of them. Tom loved her, he really did. So why was she finding it so hard to admit herself to him? Was it because as she had gotten older she had somehow learnt not to look for love, just to find the best option? So why couldn't things just be easy now she _had_ found someone she could love? Why, why, why did she have to be an heiress and him her chauffeur?

"So you haven't given him away?" Asked Mary, regaining her usual business like composure.

"Will you?" This had been Sybil's biggest worry since Mary had confronted her the other day; that her over protective sister would take matters into her own hands.

"I won't betray him on one condition. You must promise not do to anything stupid. Don't get seen, don't be spotted. I'd rather it all ended now if I'm honest! Because you're right, the paparazzi would love this story and would certianly love to spin tales left, right and centre if they found out Mum and Dad didn't aprrove. And you might be sure he's being honest but I can't be. I've seen too many fortunate people like us being abused for it. For all you know he _could_ be hoping for all the attention and to make a profit! So you must promise now or I'll tell Dad tonight."

Sybil looked into her elder sisters eyes and saw only slight disapproval and disbelief, the majority of feeling she felt emanating for her sister was worry. She understood, their whole lives were watched by millions and to disappoint their father by abusing the protection he had provided for them would cause great upset. If she were an ordinary person she knew her and Mary would probably be gossiping and giggling together over Tom and Matthew, but she was not. She had lived a very privileged life and for that she had to accept it's flaws.

"I promise."

_Please Review ^^_


	27. July3

"No bloody way." Tom mumbled to himself as Sir Crawley's most recent car indulgence pulled into the Crawley's private Downton yard. He felt his mouth open slightly and he stepped forward to confirm details with the sharp suited man who had delivered it. In a bit of a daze, he bid him goodbye then very tentatively reached out to stroke the car. He couldn't believe it, a Rolls Royce Phantom. Placing both hands on its sleek black surface Tom felt like a kid at Christmas. Without taking his eyes off of the car he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, holding it out take a photo of him and his new baby. He attempted a few shots but gave up after the fourth time of cutting his head off. Crouching by the wheels, Tom couldn't remember having seen anything so beautiful in his life.

"Enjoying yourself?" Came a wonderfully familiar voice.

Turning around and standing up, Tom changed his mind almost instantly. The car was second most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. "Indeed, Miss Sybil."

Laughing at his formality she wandered over and dangerously took his hand. Not being able to stop himself as usual, he kissed her briefly, but pulled away instantly to continue his admiration of the car. "You like it then?"

Grinning, Tom spoke. "I'm in love!"

"I see, I've been replaced."

Tom knew she was joking, but he felt euphoric as she spoke of love. The fact that she seemed to truly believe in his attachment to her was the most amazing feeling. Though not the best. He knew the best he would ever feel in his life would be the moment she could tell him she loved him back. Since their moment in the library the other week he had thought more and more about when that day would come. He felt now that they had settled into the best arrangement possible, considering their odd circumstances, and he hoped that Sybil would soon confess the same strong tie to him. "Never."

He noticed a blush creep onto her face and he wanted more than anything to kiss her properly, deeply. It was so strange how she could do that to him. But before he could risk such a thing in the open yard she asked him a question. "Were you trying to get a photo?"

"How long did you watch me struggle?" He laughed, peering into the Phantoms darkened windows.

"Long enough." She smirked, walking over to reach into his trouser pocket. The unexpected contact made him jump and he turned to find her holding his phone up, titling her head to indicate that he should pose for the camera.

When she handed him back the phone, now displaying a full body shot of him and the car, he sent it to his brother with the tagline 'BOOM'. He took more time than was necessary to do so as Sybil was now stood behind him with her head on his shoulder, observing each tap he made on his phone. The way she dug her chin onto his shoulder blade gave him an excuse to lean back into her. As the message finally sent, Tom reached one arm behind him and pulled Sybil's hand around his middle then held the phone out in front of him. Before he could take the photo she wound her other arm around him and gripped tighter.

"Smile." He made the request to her alone, as his face had already spread into a grin he didn't think would fade for hours. She did not smile however, but leant forward to kiss his cheek as he took the photo. As Tom peered down at the image, focusing on Sybil's blue eyes angled up at the camera, he felt her squeeze him quickly before pulling away.

"Do you want to go for a drive?"

He was in the car before you could say Downton.

o o o

"What sort of lesson?" Tom enquired, glancing over at Sybil.

She giggled at his nervous tone. She had just confessed that she suggested the drive, not only for him to play with his new toy, but to teach him something. "Well, I've been thinking about my reason for- for making things so difficult and wondering if you understand. You know, the- the fame and the attention. Well I'm taking you on a little field trip."

His confusion showed on his face "A field trip? Okay, where?"

Sybil looked around, the car was getting a lot of glances alone without people realising who was actually in it. This would help for what she was about to do. "Pull over. Right, I'm gonna walk in the direction of Big Ben. Walk with me. What I want to show you will only take, oh, I'd say one minute. Then-" She hesitated a little, worried about what she was getting him into.

"Then?"

"Then we run." Suddenly feeling giggly and apprehensive all at once, Sybil pushed Tom who lept out the car as she tumbled into the back and got out.

As she strutted toward the landmark Tom lagged behind her slightly. She could tell he was confused but it wouldn't take long for him to understand. Glancing around, tossing her hair flirtatiously she heard the first signal; click. Then the next signal; "Sybil Crawley!". The final signal came in the form of rushing footsteps. She turned to Tom and put her arms out wide as though displaying something.

"Sybil?"

"This is kinda the part where we run."

Dashing past Tom, Sybil was suddenly surrounded by people shouting her name, forcing peices of paper at her and flashing cameras that blinded her momentarily. She could feel Tom pushing her through the sudden mob by the small of her back she turned to smile at him. He gave her a wide eyed look and she put her arm out as a barrier through the crowd until they reached the car. Tom pulled her door open allowing her to tumble in.

She wasn't sure why but she couldn't stop laughing as she sat by his side. He had looked so stunned to be surrounded by so many people while she had experienced that for as long as she could remember. "There you go. To come out and say that me and you- Well, that would happen everywhere. And then the stories would start and the rumours would fly..." She wanted to tell him about her worry that Mary would tell, but she couldn't bring herself to voice her fears out loud.

She felt her stomach flutter as he reached out and placed a hand on her thigh. As he began to explain how he understood her dilemma, she stroked his hand affectionately. She loved being around Tom, loved spending time with him and loved talking to him. But did she love him? Was she _in love_ with him? Taking his hand and kissing the back of it, she hoped she would soon be sure.

o o o

Feeling a rush of warmth come over him as she kissed his hand Tom could not help noticing how Sybil had gone quiet. For the past few days they had gotten on perfectly, yet every now and then Sybil would go quiet and lose herself in thought. He wanted to ask what it was that had her worried or what was making her think so much, but he felt that he should respect her silence.

Now for example he tried to lighten the mood. "You know, I think I needed to experience that! I've dragged you out of more crowds than I can remember but actually being in one and having to run like that- You do a good job in dealing with it!"

She smiled through her reverie, "Thanks. I mostly wanted to show you how quickly it all kicks off! It only take's one person..."

As she went quiet again Tom tried to think of a way to engage her attention. "Come on then, what the worst rumour thats been spread about you?"

Her eyes creased in thought for a moment. "Hmm, well it was probably just before you arrived here. Everyone kept saying I had a fling with Justin Bieber. I ask you! I even got hate letters from Selena Gomez fans, thats his girlfriend by the way, and someone said that I was having his baby!"

"I think I remember you mentioning that." Tom laughed, pleased she seemed suddenly happier.

"That rumour made me laugh actually because I remember saying to Anna that if thats the case I should start going to church because I'm the next Mother Mary!" She giggled at the memory.

Tom however, was no longer laughing. Giving her a smile, he pretended to be checking the cars behind. In actual fact he was just figuring something out in his head. Sybil was a virigin. He was surprised that he hadn't realised sooner. She often seemed a little timid if they engaged in a particularly passionate encounter and she always seemed to look at him in wonder. Now he knew it was innocence he gripped her hand tighter. The thought made him feel strangely more protective and slightly more possessive of her than usual. Also, with a pang, it made him realise he wanted her more than ever. Shaking his head of the thought, he promised himself to be extra careful with her from now on. He didn't want to make her give herself away only to realise that the sacrifices needed to be with him were all too much, and that they could not be together after all.

_Please Review ^^_


	28. July4

Tears stemmed from Sybil's eyes as she stumbled down the long pebble drive, the music she had left behind pounding to the rhythm of her hammering heart. She had never been alone in the dark like this before, she was usually surrounded by security or photographers wherever she went. But no one was in sight and fear gripped her.  
>She stopped for a moment in consideration of returning to the big house, but the noise of the shouting, excited guests frightened her and she toppled backward on her heels as she reached for her phone. Calling the person who had been on her mind all night, Sybil prayed he would answer.<p>

"Sybil?"

"Oh Tom, thank god. Please come and get me. I left the c-club, I'm at Agyness Deyn's hou-"

"Are you crying? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, no. I- I need you! I had a bit to drink and then I almost took- I almost, oh Tom please come and get me. Please." Her voice caught in a sob.

"I'm on my way." He stated as she heard a door slam over the phone.

o o o

Sybil had calmed down a considerable amount by the time Tom pulled up at the Abbey and she certainly felt more sober. During the entire journey he had practically driven one handed, his left hand claimed by Sybil who wound her trembling fingers with his. She had taken the half hour to explain to Tom, in between tears and shakes, that her night had gone drastically wrong when some of the house party guests had begun taking ecstasy. She explained that in her drunken state she had felt the burdens on her mind double in size and she had almost been pressured into joining them. But she had panicked and escaped from the house. That was when she had realised she'd needed him.

She had almost crumbled with relief when he had arrived and had clung to him so tightly she hadn't thought she could ever let go. She was grateful that he didn't ask any questions and had just allowed her to speak, because if he had asked her why she had gotten into such a state, she knew he would have felt guilty to find her turmoil was over him. They had decided that until she was fully calm and collected she could have a cup of tea in his room.

Now sat on the sofa with one of his old Republic hoodies over her lilac Chloe dress, a mug of warm tea in her hands, Sybil looked about the room and over at Tom who stood leant against the wall. She always thought he looked odd out of uniform, but tonight his Superdry t-shirt and torn jeans were oddly comforting...and inviting. Putting her tea down Sybil padded over to him, her feet stinging from a night in a pair of Lauren Jones stilettos. Almost as though he had felt an urge to be close to her too, he reached out and pulled her into his arms. She shivered in his warm safety as he kissed the top of her head.

Pulling away slightly, her arms locked together around his middle, she looked into his eyes. She knew he was burning to ask her more about what had gotten her so stressed to begin with, but he was biting his tongue to keep from upsetting her. With this thought in mind, Sybil decided it was time to confess, time to tell him why she had been fretting recently. "Tom, theres something you should know... I've told Mary."

He looked over her head for a few seconds, his face quizzical, before replying. "I see, well that's me finished then, and without a reference."

Unwinding her arms from him she placed both palms either side of his face, forcing him to look at her. "No, she's not like that, she wouldn't give us away, well, not without warning me first. I've just been so scared that she's going to."

At these words he flicked the hem of her hoodie up, running his warm hands over the bare skin revealed by her low back dress. She felt goosebumps rise at his touch. "But she won't encourage us?"

"No," She replied and kissed him, noticing something odd as she did so. "Why are you smiling, I thought you'd be angry?"

Taking one hand from under her hoodie to run it through her hair, he explained, his voice low. "That's the first time you've ever spoken about us, like a couple, and if you didn't care, you would have stopped this months ago."

Feeling herself smiling also, Sybil pretended to be annoyed. "Oh I see, because I don't want you to lose your job it must mean I'm madly in love with you?" She stopped bluntly as she spoke the taboo word and felt the heat of their already intense circumstance rise instantly. Actually saying the word 'love' around Tom was not daunting or frightful at all, in fact it felt normal, natural. This worried her even more than if it _had _been intimidating.

Lost in thought, Sybil barely noticed Tom leaning into her, kissing the base of her throat, until he murmured. "Well doesn't it?"

She froze in his arms, her heart beating if possible faster. Did he want her to say the words? Could she say the words? Disentangling herself and trying to ignore the hurt, rejected look on his face, she crossed the room to sit on the sofa. She looked at her knotted palms as she spoke, "You say I'm a free spirit and I hope I am. But you're asking me to give up my whole world and everyone in it. My parents won't accept our relationship and my family would have to deal with all the press of the- the heiress and the chauffeur scandal! I don't want my parents exploited when the media notice that they aren't speaking to me, all our family matters would become the worlds!"

She looked up as he paced a little, his voice frustrated. "And thats too high a price to pay?"

She didn't want to get annoyed but all her anxiety's from earlier returned as she spoke. "It is a high price! I love my parents, you dont know them, and I love my sisters. You may not believe it but we don't enjoy having our lives dogged by the press."

Tom stopped pacing at her words and pulled her to her feet, entwining their hands. His voice was gentle, "I'm not asking you to give them up. I know it will be difficult having so much attention on your family. But from what I've seen, you're all tough enough to deal with it. And when they come around I'll welcome them with open arms, no matter what they may say against me."

A thought dawned on Sybil as Tom spoke of her family. "And what about your family, would they accept me?"

"Do you remember- that phonecall- you had with my sister?" Grinned Tom, kissing each of her palms between his sentence. She noticed his eyes darken suddenly, smouldering her. "It all comes down to whether or not you love me, that's all, that's it, the rest is detail."

Panicking in her uncertainty Sybil chose to show how she felt, rather than voice it. Taking her hands from his, she ran them through his hair, pulling him in to kiss her. He kissed back instantly with no pretence, running his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and moved her tongue around his, balling her fists in his hair.  
>As they both tilted their heads to deepen the kiss further, Tom made a deep noise in his throat and Sybil felt respondent tingles all over. Then, in one fluid movement Tom pulled her off of the floor as though she were as light as air. She reacted by locking her legs around his waist, securing herself in his arms as his hands slipped to the curve of her thighs. Her dress rode up her legs and she felt his grip become more secure as he took a few steps forward, pushing her against the wall.<br>Not having ever experienced something like this before Sybil found herself eager for further closeness and arched her back in his arms. She let out a small gasp as she realised, or rather felt, how Toms lust had taken over his body. When he pushed himself up against her in a way that made her inhale sharply from the sudden thrill, she had no choice but to pull out of their kiss to breath. Panting slightly, Sybil lolled her head against the wall as Tom pushed harder against her over and over, smothering her neck and chest with dragging kisses.  
>Leaning forward again, forcing Tom to pull away from her neck, she met his lips desperately with her own. She moved her hands from his hair to his throat, where she could touch his excited pulse, could feel the low hum he made with each movement against her. Running her lips over his jaw, one hand still pressed to his warm throbbing blood flow, the other trailing down his chest, she reached, with a seconds hesitation, into his jeans.<p>

Almost at once, Tom dropped Sybil to her feet and without looking at her walked into his bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Gulping for air, she stumbled across the room, pulling her dress down, and laid out on his sofa. In his absence, her mind buzzed with the encounter and the imaginings of what could have occurred had Tom not pulled away. She understood why things had gotten so heated; they were alone in his room where there was little risk of interruption and she had bordered on telling him she loved him...  
>Suddenly gripped with the notion that she needed him close and around her again, she made for the bathroom door. Reaching out to the handle, her plan was foiled when she heard him get into the shower.<br>And when he returned ten minutes later wearing a jumper, announcing he should get her back to Downton, she assumed it had been a cold one.

_Please Review ^^_


	29. August

"Morning, morning, morning all!" Sang Tom, snatching at some toast that just popped out from the toaster, placing it straight into his mouth.

"Oi! Ireland! That was my breakfast!" Cried William, punching out an arm playfully at Tom.

"My apologies. Ahh, Mrs. P looking fine this morning." Mumbled Tom through a mouthful of toast.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full." Grumbled Mrs. Patmore who had just entered the kitchen, yawning as she did so.

"Once again, my apologies." He smirked, taking the toast out of his mouth and kissing Mrs. Patmore on the cheek, before spinning to lean on the counter.

Anna laughed at Mrs. Patmore's stunned face and turned to Tom. "You know Tom I never know how you're going to wake up. You're either on an absolute high or on the biggest low imaginable!"

Tom winked at her and opened the mornings paper, though he barely took in the words, too busy considering what Anna had just said. He knew why he had always been unpredictable in the mornings since his arrival in January. All his bad mornings and cheery risings since his time in Downton had all stemmed from how him and Sybil had gotten on the previous day. If they had argued or she had troubled him somehow, it was a definite that he would wake up quiet or withdrawn the next morning. If she had elated him or he had made some sort of advance in their relationship however, he could guarantee a daybreak smile. But ever since their charged encounter in his room the other week, the past seven days had begun on highest of highs. Today was no diffferent.

"Anything interesting?" asked Mr. Bates, spreading butter on his roll.

Tom picked a story at random, "Not much, just a divorce rumour about some American actors."

"Oh dammit!" Gasped Anna turning to face Tom. "That reminds me! I completely forgot! You know Sir Crawley and Mrs. Crawley are going to New York for the week? Well last night the girls decided to join them! And Sir Crawley asked that you go too. They often ask the home staff to go with them when they travel as a family, mostly because it's more safe and secure. I'm going for the girls, Sarah is obviously going and John will be coming to take charge of their personal security."

Tom folded up the paper as he listened. He couldn't believe his luck, he had never been to America before! "Thats great. I'd love to visit the states! Wait,wait, hold on, wasn't I was supposed to be taking them to the airport tod-"

"Today, yes." Nodded Anna apologetically, checking her watch. "I'd say you have, umm, two hours to pack."

Chucking his toast at William, Tom legged it back to his room.

o o o

An hour later found Tom's room in a complete mess. Like any man, he was struggling to pack for a mere week long trip in an hour and was concerned that he had to look smart and presentable to drive the Crawley's. Panicking as he dashed around his virtually empty suitcase, Tom gave a sigh of annoyance when someone knocked on his door. Clambering over a bundle of clothes he decided to vent his frustration at whoever had interrupted him. That was, until, he wrenched open the door and saw who it was.

"Sybil?"

"Shh!" She gasped walking into his room. "When Anna was doing my hair she mentioned you were in a bit of a panic, so I've come to help!"

Tom could not help noticing how stunning she looked in a pair of high waisted shorts and draping flowery top, "But, if someone knows you're here..."

"They already do, about twenty pap's just followed me over here. But I'm allowed to check in on my own staff! And I could be visiting any of the two hundred rooms to ask something of someone. If worse comes to worse I'll hide in your bathroom." She explained brightly. Then she looked about the room and her face fell slightly. "Now did you throw a last minute leaving party or did I miss an earthquake?"

"Very funny." He laughed crossing the room to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his head on her shoulder, kissing it quickly. As he snuggled his head onto her collarbone, he examined the room for himself. "But you many have a point."

Feeling the vibrations of her laugh Tom kissed her neck again. He felt Sybil weaken a little in his arms, her hand reaching up to hold the back of his head, clearly with the aim of gaining more affection. Loosening his arms and placing them on her waist he spun her around so they were facing one another. He kissed her teasingly twice before she broke the pattern and wrapped her arms around his neck forcing him closer and parting her lips. Tasting a breakfast of strawberries on her tongue, he edged Sybil onto his sofa without breaking contact for a fumbling five minutes.  
>Eventually pulling out of their kiss, nuzzling into her hair as it splayed over the arm of the sofa, Tom bit his lip hard as Sybil brought her knees up either side of his waist. All week he had been wondering why she had suddenly decided to be more eager for him when he had just decided to be patient with her. He was half relieved as well as disappointed, therefore, that when he ran a hand under her top she stopped their embrace with a light push on his chest.<p>

"We need to pack." She breathed, biting his lip as she slid from under him and gracefully onto her feet.

Groaning and flopping onto the sofa Tom watched as Sybil began to organise his things. After about ten minutes of just watching her move about his room he decided he should probably help. Twenty minutes later however found him back on the sofa having tried to sway Sybil's attention three more times without luck; she was adamant that the packing needed doing.

"How will we ever get anything done if you insist on putting me out of use every time you walk past me?" She enquired, flattening the clothes in his suitcase.

"I actually find it pretty use-"

"Tom." She warned, giving him a stern look, though the shadow of a smile passed her lips.

Laughing, he walked behind her to fetch a pair of shoes from his wardrobe as she crouched to reach under his bed.

"Tom." She repeated, her voice just as stern.

Holding his hands up in mock surrender Tom spun to face her, "What? I avoided you completely that ti-"

"Who's is this?" She asked simply, a dusty scarlet bra hanging on the end of her finger.

Dropping his arms, Tom felt his insides run cold whilst his face burned red hot. He stepped toward her as he reluctantly admitted the truth. "I don't know."

He felt sick to his stomach as Sybil tossed the bra on his bed and made for the door. He rushed toward her and caught her arm, forcing her to face him. A dark looked crossed her face and Tom thought of the way his father used to tell him there was nothing more dangerous than a woman scorned. She struggled to free herself of his grasp. "Let- me- go! I don't need to listen to your lies!"

"No- Sybil listen- listen! It's not a lie. I- I don't know who's it is because I never remembered their names." Tom wanted to explain the full story, but he didn't think he had made a great start. Letting her go he ran his palms down his face in dismay as his mistake. "Christ."

She laughed mirthlessly low. "Theirs? Theirs? I suppose that's why you looked so worried when I showed up? Just miss her did I?" And with that she attempted to leave again but Tom, now shaking, stood fast in front of the door.

"I swear to you, God I swear to you nothing has happened with anyone since me and you have been-" Together? A couple? He didn't really know what they were, so continued his explantion. "After you left for Afghanistan in April I went through a stupid phase of getting drunk, picking up random girls and bringing them back h-. Well, you know what I'm saying. I haven't touched anyone else since then, not since we've been, well since we've been _something_, I promise. I wouldn't do that to you, Sybil I lov-!"

He was cut short as Sybil held up a hand to silence him. His insides twisted as she faced the ceiling briefly, trying to contain the misty fog that had glazed over her blue eyes. If he had made her cry he would never let it go, would never let himself live it down.

His heart slowed as her watery irises scorched his own. "You had sex with random women after telling me you'd fallen for me? After you told me you'd, oh what was it, oh yeh, devote every waking minute to my happiness?"

Knowing that this was a question that demanded a straight answer and not a long winded excuse, Tom swallowed hard and forced the honest answer from his mouth. "Yes."

This time she moved too fast for him to stop her.

_Please Review ^^_


	30. August2

"Of course! I love New York! I can't imagine not coming here at least three times in the year!" Gushed Sybil to the interviewer on the red carpet.

Don't cry, she told herself. Hold it in. Keep a straight face, keep smiling. Do a few more interviews. Take a few more photos. Get inside and run to the toilets.

"Yes, I'm really looking forward to the film. But then again who doesn't love a movie starring Johnny Depp?"

If you start getting tearful just pretend to sneeze or something. Moan about something getting your eyes. Don't let anyone see you break. Keep it together.

"And whats your name? Lavinnia? Lovely name. Do you have a pen?"

Just get inside and watch the film. Once you're in the dark calm yourself a little. It'll be fine. Just get through tonight.

"Here, I'll take the camera and we can squeeze in."

Giving a final wave to the hundreds of people crowding around the première, Sybil walked into the building. Like all the other celebrity's in the room with her, she let her face slip from its beaming smile and her straight posture relaxed slightly. While most of the others were simply winding down, Sybil however, had slumped due to mental exhaustion. Clicking to the bathroom in her Christian Louboutins, she went into a stall and dropped onto its glistening white toilet seat. Placing her head in her hands, she began to cry.

It was her final night in America and it had been a week since her and Tom had spoken properly. Since finding the bra in his room the day they had left, she had not been able to bring herself to look him in the eye, let alone utter a word to him.  
>Thinking of the moment she had realised his deceit for the hundredth time, she felt an unyielding and familiar stab of hurt course through her. All week she had thought of nothing but the second her blossoming happiness had fallen away, disappeared with every stuttered word from his lips. She remembered how she had been deaf to his reasoning, wanting nothing more than to get away from him and the hollow gap where her trust in him had once been.<p>

After her exit he had called multiple times and text almost every minute. She deleted every message without reading them and turned away every call. It was torture having him take her and her family to the airport, even now she still wondered how she had coped. It was only when she was on the plane did she indulge in his latest attempt to speak to her. He had left her a voice-mail, which after a weeks worth of replaying, she could remember word for word.

_"I know sorry isn't going to cut it but, bloody hell, I don't know what else to say. I promise everything I said to you before was the truth. I haven't been with anyone since April, on my mothers life. I was a prick, I know. And I know I probably should have told you. I just- I just didn't want to ruin things when I was suddenly- when things between us were suddenly going so well. I realise what I did was wrong, so wrong, and I am so sorry. I just want you to know that I won't try talking to you until you're ready. We're in a terrible situation what with me working for- well, we've always been in this situation. But like I was saying I won't try to corner you with another apology, just talk to me again whenever you're ready. I don't even care if you want to scream at me, I know I deserve it, but just know you don't have to worry about me forcing more apologies on you. I'm sorry that I've hurt you. I don't want to say the words over the phone, but you know how I feel about you Sybil. Sorry- again. I mean it."_

She had not replied and they had somehow managed to keep a professional relationship during her entire stay in New York. It had been made slightly easier due to her sisters being with her for all the events or outings she had attended. But even then she could not ignore the sick swirl in her stomach and the sudden cool sweat on her palms every time he peered into the review mirror or answered their destination requests.

Tonight had been particularly more sickening than usual due to the fact that Edith had chosen not to come out and Mary had travelled to the première with Mathew who was also staying in New York. This meant that Sybil had had to travel alone with Tom. The moment she had sat in the car she wanted to climb into the seat next to him and hold his hand. She had wanted him to turn around and ask why she hadn't yet joined him and tell her everything could be normal again. But as it was, Tom had done nothing of the sort. They had travelled in silence, as heiress and chauffeur.

She was still angry at him of course. He had slept with other women after confessing his feelings for her and she knew that he had been wrong to do so. But the more she had thought about it, the more she wondered if he had been as wrong as she had made out. They weren't a couple at the time and they weren't technically even together now. They were just two people in limbo, waiting and waiting until she could decide _what_ they were.

It was because of this that Sybil had decided that when she had discovered what he had done, it had been fate simply stepping in with her answer. Her decision had been made for her. She could not be with Tom. She took it as a sign that she needed to end whatever they were and get on with her life. She needed forget all their time spent together, to remove from her memory that he was the first man to tell her he loved her and to remember her future lay with some celebrity millionaire. But that did not mean the decision had been easy, in fact, it had been heartbreaking.

As she wiped away her inky tears, her phone buzzed. _"Gone home. Matthew pissed me off x"_

Sighing at Marys text, Sybil decided to skip the film and go home. She had to face Tom again at one point in the evening anyway, so why not go now? Walking out the back, Sybil put on her blank, beautiful posed expression and chatted with the other celebritys who were also skipping out on the event. Bidding goodbye to them she walked over to her fathers Bentley. Her heart began to hammer painfully as she saw Tom bidding goodbye to Mila Kunis's chauffeur.

"Can you drive me to the hotel?" She asked, her voice flat to conceal her emotion.

Tom looked at her as he leant on the car and she purposely stared past him as he spoke. "Aren't you needed here? I've already taken Miss Mary home."

Sybil sighed, knowing that this talk with Tom would only bring more tears when she got home. "I know, I want to be with her when Krawleigh arrives for round two. They can manage without me here, no one ever stays at these things anyway."

Her legs weakened slightly as Tom stood up straight, tugged on his jacket and paralysed her with an intense stare."Is she still in love with him?"

Sybil assumed he was questioning how Mary and Matthew could fight so much and still want to be with one another. But cautiously returning his fixed gaze, she could tell he was using her sisters situation as a disguise. He was actually referring to her. To him. To them. "I don't want to talk about it." She didn't. She couldn't talk to him about this now, she felt too vulnerable and confused.

He rolled his eyes slightly, his expression unreadable. "Why? Because I'm the chauffeur."

Sucking in a deep breath and speaking plainly, attempting to feign ignorance to his rouse, Sybil continued. "No, because shes my sister."

Tom could clearly tell she knew exactly what he was talking about because she saw him look her up and down in annoyance. Then, gesturing at the other celebritys jumping into their waiting cars, their fake smiles plastered, prepared for the paparazzi to pounce at any moment, his voice came impatiently, "You're good at hiding your feelings aren't you? All of you. Much better than we are."

Realising she was about to break at any moment she opened the car door herself in an attempt to escape him. But as she turned to sit down she saw all the anger and frustration fade from his eyes, replaced with the sadness of her own. A sudden notion ignited in her and she felt she should explain herself to him. To tell him how she truly felt about what had happened. To confess that this week hadn't been easy, but had been painful and difficult. Yet as she tried to speak, her bruised heart seemed to prevent her. The sudden emotion in his eyes as she had paused at the door had reminded of her how he usually looked when they would meet in secret and talk about anything and everything, and of how their flirting or stolen kisses would make them twinkle. But it was not for these reasons she seemed unable to speak, it was her realisation that those were the eyes that would have gleamed as some faceless figure wrapped herself around him...

Stopping a sob, Sybil took a rattled, deep breath and looked to Tom. "Perhaps, but we do have feelings and don't make the mistake of thinking we don't."

_Please Review ^^_


	31. August3

"Oh, Tom, smile for me please!" Begged Anna reaching over and rubbing his arm.

Looking up from his pint of Guiness Tom half heartedly attempted a grin. "Better?"

"No, not much. Ever since New York and the week back you've been like this, whats the matter? Did something happen with family or something?" Anna enquired, a genuine worry in her voice.

Tom felt a sudden guilt at her concern, "No, no, no. Look, if you must know, it's, well it's women problems."

At this Anna leant forward. As did John, William and Daisy. The five of them were having a late night drink in one of Londons many hidden away pubs. William, after an altercation involving an overturned armchair, a rolled up newspaper and a tea towel, had dragged Tom out of his room to join them. He hadn't accepted the first invite due to wanting nothing more than to sit in silence and mope in his room. Basically, all he had been doing for the past two weeks since that awful afternoon with Sybil.

Things had become politer between them since America, but only due to the fact that he was her only mode of transport. And each journey to him was about as welcome as a dent to Sir Crawley's Phantom. Each drive he spent acting the part of the dutiful chauffeur forced him to realise how much the situation hurt. He was so close to her but felt far away that he missed her. He wanted to be something to her again, to _mean_ something. Not to be seen as the man that had broken her trust, but as the man that loved her and was willing to deal with the consequences of those feelings. He ached for the moment she would say his name, slide into the passenger seat and tell her she was willing accept his apology. He had played the moment in his mind countless times, reciting the words he would use to strengthen his sorry state and imagining how good it would feel to pull her into his arms to kiss her again.

"Urgh." Thinking of the greying with dust red bra that had caused all of his problems he thudded his head onto the table and remained there.

As the others laughed Daisy ruffled his hair, "Come on, tell us!"

Peering up from the knotty table, Tom could not help but notice the way William had an arm around Daisy's waist or how John had a hand on Anna's thigh. "Well, looking at the lot of you I guess you are the ones to ask for relationship advice. Right here goes... Actually, you know what, it's quite a long story I don't I'll both-"

"Tell us!" Whined Daisy.

Grumbling, Tom complied. "Right, I'll shorten it. There's this girl, like this really beautiful, amazing girl, and- and I think I love h- no, I _know _I love her."

"Awww." Sighed Anna and Daisy in unison.

"You won't be thinking I'm such a sweetheart when I tell you the rest." He explained, already feeling an odd sense of release at finally telling someone other than Sybil about his love for her. "Anyway, I love her. But the thing is we haven't been properly together because- well because her family wouldn't approve. They're a bit upper class see? And a lot of problems would be caused if we became a couple. Well anyway, after I told her I loved her she kinda rejected me-"

William sucked in his breath as this, the sort of noise you make when you cut yourself, then took sip of his beer.

"- and me dealing with it the way any stupid bloke does, was to sleep with a bunch of other women. See, I said you wouldn't be happy!" Tom reminded Anna and Daisy as they cast him dark looks, leaning away from him slightly. "Well, after a little while she sort of started to believe how much I love her and we kinda became a thing. And just when it was going really well she uhh, she found someones bra under my bed-"

At this, William and John began to laugh, the latter shaking his head at Tom. "How unfortunate."

"It wasn't funny! Anyway she freaked and left." Cringing at the punch he expected to receive from the women at the table for his next words, Tom continued. "But the thing is we weren't actually_ together_ when I slept with the other girls so-"

Anna held up a hand. "But you said you loved her before the others?"

Tom squirmed nervously with shame, "Well yes, but- but I apologized and explained why I had done what I did!"

"Or who." Chuckled William.

"Yeh, thank you William." Sighed Tom sarcastically. "But she hasn't spoken to me properly since. Shes just gone ice cold on me. I want to explain myself but I promised to give her space. Only now I think I made a huge mistake because I can't imagine her ever talking to me again. It's driving me mad. In fact my whole time with her has driven me mad, I've been up and down and up and down-"

"Quite literally with everyone it would seem,eh?"

"William! Will you shut up? I'm trying to explain myself here! What I _meant_ was I've been all over the place and if I'm honest I don't think I can take much more. I keep getting angry or upset for no reason and I know it can't be good for me! But every time I start to think I should give up, I see her again and it's like... Well, it's like she just _gets _me all over again, like she forces me to stay and wait." Giving a loud exhale of breath Tom leant back against his chair, one hand running roughly through his hair, the other reaching out blindly for his pint.

John leant forward at this confession. "Just to be sure, do you feel like you think about her too much and analyse everything she does? Do you need her to want you just as much as you want her, but you don't think she ever will? Do you not know how to tell her how much you care without spontaneously combusting?" Tom nodded at every question so vehemently that the dark liquid in his glass frothed over the side and onto the oak table. "Good, just checking, and yep, you're definitely in love with her."

"I am?" Tom knew it was a stupid question to ask, but actually having someone telling him that he loved Sybil made everything seem more real. He felt his face go slightly red as he continued, but he just couldn't stop now this conversation had been initiated. "Because I haven't been able to work out why I do, well I mean, like how it happened. I just know I haven't felt for someone before in the way I feel for her which makes me think I love her. But then because I haven't I don't know if I am in love. But I am aren't I? I do, I do love her."

As Tom laughed at his sudden emotional outburst, John smiled and offered some advice. "And because of that you only have two options, which I think you know deep down anyway. One; break your promise and tell her exactly how you've been feeling and have a proper talk about the future, two; make a clean break and move on. It'll hurt, but in the end it could be for the best."

"You really think?" Tom asked, looking around at them all.

Before they could answer however the landlord appeared at their booth telling them to down their drinks and leave for closing time.

Stepping out into the night air the group decided to save money on a cab and walk the fifteen minute journey back to the Abbey. As they walked Tom lagged behind, hands in his pockets, thinking of all that had been said. Maybe John was right, he needed to tell Sybil she had to make her choice or he just had to say goodbye and get on with his life. But not wanting to make such a huge decision himself without gaining more support, Tom called out to Anna. His call was cut short however as the street erupted with a scream.

Time suddenly slowed whilst everything seemed to happen so fast. Daisy cried out, Anna stumbled over and John had pulled his phone out of his pocket dialling 999 as fast as he could as Tom rushed forward blindly. His pace quickened when he saw the source of the scream; a young woman who had clearly just been dragged down an alley by a hooded figure. William however was ahead and already running down the alley and up to the scene. Chasing after him, Tom felt his chest tighten as he noticed a gleam of silver.

"William! Stop! He's got a knife! William st-"

In a brave move William dived infront of the victim, trying to shield her from harm. It was then that Toms legs gave way and he fell on all fours as he saw the man lunge at his friend, punching him with the blade. In a matter of half a second the man scattered and William dropped to the floor, blood pouring from his chest.  
>Tom could only imagine, in a moment of uncomprehending madness, that Williams heart must now be as physically broken as his own felt.<p>

_Please Review ^^_


	32. August4

Tom Branson did not cry. As a baby he barely made a sound and as a toddler not a single bump to the head or graze to the knee could water his eyes. Even during his angsty teenage years and first breakup at thirteen not a single tear drop formed over his crystal blue irises.  
>Yet as he stared into the lifts mirror it seemed that someone had forgotten to remind him of this fact. Rubbing his red, puffy eyelids and running his palms over his salty, streaked face he stepped out of the doors.<p>

Having been blinded by his misty haze he took a moment to notice Sybil stood in front of him, closing the door to her mother and fathers suite. When she saw him she froze and leant back against the door. He faltered his steps and with shaking hands dropped the paper he was holding, branding the headline 'The latest victim of knife crime lose's battle', onto the floor, where it's pages scattered and a photo of William slid along the floor.

"Hows William?" He croaked. He had come up to his employers room to gain news about his friend. It had been two days since the stabbing and the word in the papers was that there was little to be done for him. The entire staff were wary and reluctant to believe the story so Tom had come up with the idea of consorting a higher power. He knew that Sir Crawley would have connections in the hospital and would be able to break the family only rule in search of answers. Now that he had bumped into a blotchy faced Sybil however, he gathered she had been inquiring into the same and chose to seek no further information than what she would give.

"It's so sad," She gasped, "They're taking care of him but there's nothing to be done, they're- they're waiting really."

He looked up at the ceiling, embarrassed as fresh tears pricked the sides of his eyes.

"What is it?" Sybil asked softly as he felt, rather than saw, her take a step toward him.

Looking down he gazed into the deep blue eyes he loved so much. "I saw him stabbed and now all of his family-" He had to take a deep breath to control himself. He couldn't bear to think about how Williams family were to lose their boy.

"How terrible." She seemed at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry," He apologized for his shakey state, reaching out to take her hand when he remembered the current state of their relationship and pulled back. "I'll not deny it, I never thought he'd do it. But sometimes people make terrible sacrifices." In his minds eye he could still see William running toward the woman, despite having just been warned about the knife. Trying to stop himself from repeating that dreadful memory Tom realised that this was the first time he had been personal with Sybil in about sixteen days. "I thought that you would once."

She took a half step back, not meeting his eye. "If you mean us, you know we've agreed to put that to one side."

An anger rose in him at these words. All the raw emotion of the past two days was making him edgy and he had to hold back from sounding too bitter as he replied. "You did, but I was all for fighting on."

Tom did not intend to upset her, but he didn't know when he would have another chance to speak to her without the risk of cameras or her over observant sister watching. He knew it seemed disrespectful to William, but he had thought of Sybil just as much as his dying friend in the past 48 gut wrenching hours. Though they had passed in a blur of chaos and soon to be loss, they had also forced him to take into consideration how short life really was. From crisis came clarity as those from home would say and true to this, Tom had made an important decision.

Tugging on the cuffs of her top Sybil made to walk away, her eyes fogging."Oh don't badger me please."

In a quick movement Tom reached out and grasped her tiny waist. Two days ago he wouldn't dreamed of such a thing, of breaking his promise to leave her until she wanted to speak to him, but now things were different. Now he _felt _different. She had stopped at his touch and he noticed something flicker in her eyes as she moved forward a fraction. He could instantly feel a natural magnetic force between them. With this feeling guiding him Tom locked his eyes on hers and copied her movement. The familiar scent of her Chanel offered him a second of welcome oblivion from all on his mind. At the last moment however she took a small breath and pulled away. Closing his eyes in pain at her rejection, he reminded himself of all the things he had decided since Williams attack. He knew how things had to be now and he told himself that Sybil had not forgiven him for his actions in April.

His mind, spinning with thought, barely registered her leading him into the lift and going down one floor to her own. As she walked ahead of him she indicated wordlessly that he should follow. Stepping into her suite he noted that it was larger than four rooms at the Abbey.

"How did you cut your hands?" She asked standing so close to him he could feel how warm she was. Rather than making him feel excited like this closeness used to, it made him feel oddly sick.

Looking down at his torn palms, small black peices of gravel still under his skin, he spoke. "I fell, that night, I- I fell."

Nodding in understanding she took one of his hands in hers lightly and led him to her bathroom. She turned on her warm rainforest shower and pushed his palms under the steaming water. He gasped with the pain as she pulled the small stones from his skin. In an attempt to distract himself he looked at her. Her eyes were focused on his hand, a small strand of dark hair falling over one.

Hoping she was too intent on aiding his hand to notice him, he raked his eyes over her desperately as he spoke in barely a whisper. "I'm leaving you know. I'm going home to Ireland for a fortnight. Your dad said I needed the break after what happened. But, but I think we both know I might not come back, that there isn't anything to come back to."

As he spoke he removed one hand from her grasp and ran it through her hair, forgetting he would dampen her shining waves. He only realised when a drop of water ran down her cheek, which was join by another, this time from her blood shot eyes. As they fluttered up to look at him, he saw so much emotion in them and the reflection of his own he was momentarily paralyzed. He saw his guilt, her hurt, his frustration, her indecisiveness and their shared longing.

He stepped backward into the running water, its warm droplets creating an array silver fireworks on his shoulders. Tom did not break eye contact from her and she joined him with a brief hesitation. As they kissed Tom felt all of his physical and emotional pain momentarily run away from him, twirling into the plughole at their feet. His shirt clung to his skin as the water fully submerged him and he felt Sybil undo his buttons to run her hands over his chest, then around his neck.

Both hands in her soaking, heavy hair Tom trailed them down her back. He squeezed at her hips, her wet top releasing water through his fingers. Running his tongue around hers, he recklessly tried to memorize her taste and attempted to brand her touch onto his skin by gripping at her more firmly than usual. He knew this would only hurt them both in the end, but he could not leave the sheer pleasure of the encounter.

He ran his hands over her stomach, lifting her wet top up to her ribs to press his bare skin on hers. The hot, watery contact made him shake and in a daring move of lust he pulled her hips into his. He felt her hands glide down his arms to entwine their palms, the water pooling in the nest of their fingers. Tom raised their hands so they were joined in a position of surrender and he broke from the kiss.

Resting his forehead on hers, the water running around their point of contact and down their faces, he watched for a moment as black tears trickled down her face. He slid his fingers from hers and wiped the tears away, kissing each side of her face as he did so. He kept her held her in his palms while she moved her own to his chest, the warm water dancing over their suddenly still posture. Just when he had decided he could remain like this forever, he saw, with a tightening in his gut, that she had begun to smile.

This wasn't right, this predicament was wrong, he shouldn't have let it happen. It was clear she meant for this kiss to be her acceptance of his apology and believed that his response had been his joy at being forgiven, when in actual fact Tom knew it was something entirely different. He did not feel elated or buoyed, but weak and tired, and he knew if he did not leave now, he would never be able to save himself from the pain of entering into another secret affair.

"Sometimes-" He took a deep breath, water running over his lips. "Sometimes a hard sacrifice must be made for a future that's worth having." Another deep breath. "That's all I'm saying." Slipping his grip from her pale face he left the shower, water scattering the floor as he reached for a towel. Turning back to her, he felt a shadow cross his face. "Once, that was up to you."

Leaving her under the veil of running water, Tom began his journey home.

_Please Review ^^_


	33. September

Running onto the dancefloor as quickly as her Manolo Blahniks and tight Vivienne Westwood dress would allow, Sybil began to spin in circles. Her head swirled with the welcome dizziness the constant flow of Rose' had brought her and the bright lights came together as one as her focus faded. The pounding bass caused a frenzy in her limbs and she grabbed Ediths arm for support as she stumbled slightly. The two drunken sisters screamed with laughter as though her trip had been the funniest thing to ever happen to them and they bumped into other celebrity's grinding on the dance floor. When Edith was dragged away to dance by an unidentified figure, Sybil turned to Calvin Harris who had just jumped down from his set, hitting David Guetta with a high five as he passed. She giggled as he took her hands and lifted them high into the air, dancing with her for a brief moment as he cut the crowd. Spinning from his grasp she sang along loudly to the mix Mark Ronson was now offering the drunken mob.

"It was only a kiss! It was only a kiss! But sh-"

Feeling a tug on her arm and being too weak with alcohol to pull away, Sybil was forced across the buzzing dance floor and into a chair by Mary. "For gods sake Sybil, you're becoming worse than Edith!"

Swaying slightly as she tried to keep eye contact with her fuming sister, Sybil slurred her speech. "Wor- worse than Edith? What, just cos I- cos I'm having a good time-"

"Oh, a good time, that's what you call it? Because I would bet Dads millions that when I pull you into the car later on tonight you'll break down in tears and try fighting to get into the bloody passenger seat!" Marys voice was dangerously low, but she kept herself poised for the rest of the room to see. "For the past week or so you've driven me insane! I've never had to heave you out of a club before, you're usually perfectly capable of putting on a sober act! It's usually me and you dragging Edith. What has gotten into you?"

Sybil looked down at her sparkling shoes, experiencing a sick feeling in her stomach that she couldn't be sure was entirely down to the alcohol pumping through her system. "Nothing."

Pushing her hair back with a sweating palm, feeling her sudden sadness settle low on her chest, Sybil realised all that Mary had said was true. For the last nine days she had allowed herself to fall into a downward spiral. Convincing herself that all she needed to get over Toms abandonment was a night out, she had thrown herself into partying as hard as she could. If people believed she was okay, that she was happy, then what else mattered? She would deal with her pain in the way everyone expected the famous Sybil Crawley to act and keep the true cause to herself.

But as she had flounced away her evenings dancing with bunny girls and receiving the attention of premiership footballers, she noticed that no matter how much she tried to enjoy herself, she couldn't. She felt as though someone had stolen the peice of her that allowed her to truly have fun, to laugh, to smile. And due to this, she had become a dream for the press. Her attempts to regain her passion for life from the bottom of the bottle had had the entirely opposite effect. Every evening the paparazzi knew they could count on gaining a shot of her falling into the road or leaning out of her car to be sick. Even her mother and father had warned her of getting into such a state and told her to act appropriately. Her answer had been in assurance that she was just being foolish and getting carried away in all the fun.

"Ha! Nothing? I know exactly whats gotten into you. You're missing the wretched chauffeur aren't you?" Mary cast her a dark, knowing look as Sybil's heart clenched, the pain showing on her face. "From that look I'll take it I'm right. Look, I don't want to be a bitch Sybil, but when lover boy comes back in a few days I think I'm going to ask Dad to fire him. Decide if you're still that bothered about him then, but all I know is I can't be dealing with you being like this anymore."

Grabbing a shot from a passing waiter Sybil downed it and, dribbling slightly, said more to herself than Mary. "I don't think he's coming back."

Feeling her lip tremble Sybil pretended to cough on the vodka. One mention of Tom and she fell to peices. Since he had left for Ireland she had finally realised it was over, done. All their months of getting closer, becoming friends, then more, his influence on her, her effect on him, it was all...gone. And even though they had not been on good terms for a while; he had still always been there, always ready, she thought, for her to come back to him. Then suddenly he wasn't, suddenly he had decided that he didn't want her after all.  
>Now the stupidest things had become festered in her mind. Like how the lift reminded her of the first night he had taken her in his arms, or how hoodies made her remember the night she had gone, crying, to his room in the Abbey. The sound of moving cars brought her back to the phonecall where he had revealed his feelings for her and she hadn't been able to see a policeman since his departure without being reminded of the time she feared that he would go to prison.<br>She thought of what Tom would say if he could see into her mind now. He'd probably tell her he hated the thought of upsetting her, then he would nuzzle her neck and whisper her name. But no, no he wouldn't. Because he didn't love her any more...

"Well, good. Now stay here will you? I've just seen bloody Kamel Pamuk, you know that Turkish model I had the one night stand with? If he even thinks of going anywhere near Matthew I'll murder him in his bed!"

o o o

As it was, Kamel was more interested in Sybil that evening. Strolling up to the bar, more to lean on than to actually order anything, Sybil felt a hand at her back. Turning, she saw the stunning Kamel Pamuk smiling down at her.

"Sybil Crawley isn't it?" He said, kissing her cheek.

"It is, how did you know?" She gushed, fluttering her eyelashes. If she couldn't pass her evening drinking and dancing away her sorrow, she may as well channel her mind into flirting with a gorgeous model.

"You're a Crawley sister, who doesn't know you?"

An hour later found an even drunker Sybil in the lap of Kamel Pumuk. She wasn't even sure what they were talking about, though when her memory had been better at the beginning of the conversation she was sure it was about him. A lot of celebrity's had the habit of doing this; thinking their lives really were as interesting as the press made out. But as it was, Sybil couldn't care less if he was the new face of Hugo Boss, she craved real conversation, like she used to share with-

"Come with me." She heard Kamel murmur in her ear.

Having been so lost in her imaginings of crystal blue eyes and a sideways smile, Sybil allowed herself to be dragged through the bursting V.I.P section and down an empty hallway in the club. Before she could even gain any balance from the fast pace and sudden stop, which her tipsy state made difficult, Kamel was all over her. Both his hands clamped to her waist and his tounge forced entry into her mouth. She tried to lose herself in the kiss, to try to gain some sort of physical ease from her thoughts of Tom. But if anything, his unfamiliar embrace brought more thoughts of him than she had experienced since he had left. Kamels grip was firm, but not protective in the way Tom's was. And his rough kiss was so alien in comparison to Tom's soft, overwhelming, consuming kisses that it almost didn't even feel like kissing. But most of all, the actual form of Kamel just didn't fit around her the way Tom's body used to, in a way that felt perfectly natural.

Consumed once again by drink and deep thought, Sybil did not notice Kamel push her against a door until the paparazzi went berserk around them. Still took a moment to register the situation and when she did, attempted to pull away, but Kamel held firm, acting shocked at the cameras flow of flashing. Feeling very scared and vulnerable surrounded by the click of lenses and shouts of questions, Sybil forced Kamel to let go, stuttering as she did so, "You're- you're not- you're not Tom."

And as she spoke the words, a sudden spirit rose inside her. No, he wasn't Tom. He wasn't the man she loved. He wasn't the person who had convinced her she was more than just an heiress. He hadn't been the one to show her she could be more and had loved everything about her, not just her title and fame. He was not the person who had brought out the ambitious, independent woman within her.  
>No, that man wasn't here. But the woman he had brought to life was. So, wiping her eyes, Sybil pulled back her bunched fist and connected it with the side of Kamels carved cheekbones.<p>

Ignoring his shout and the gasps of the paparazzi, Sybil turned around and ran back into the club. Not knowing if her hysterical laughter was due to alcohol or her thumping adrenalin rush, she leant against a wall as her snorts subsided. She wouldn't cry any more, not now her laughter had returned. Not now she had decided enough was enough. Especially not now that she knew what she wanted and that she _was_ going to get it.  
>Tom had fallen in love with her once and she'd be damned if she couldn't make him do it again.<p>

_Please Review ^^_


	34. September2

Feeling better than he had felt in the two weeks since he had been home, Tom pulled on his tracksuit and trainers. The bleak Irish sun had finally made an appearance and he considered this the best invite he could be offered to get out of the house. And with half his family staying for the weekend he knew a good jog in the countryside would give him a much needed chance to clear his head. So grabbing his iPod he left his room, dodging his niece as he did so, then bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Tommy, want a fry up?" His mother offered facing away from the stove to look at him with a soppy, sympathetic look on her face. Each morning she had offered him a big breakfast and each morning he had turned it down. He had spent the past weeks in a fuzzy, incoherent daze. Grief stricken with the loss of William and heart broken at the loss of Sybil, though his family were unaware of the latter, he had settled into a subdued shell of his once lively self. This morning however Tom had woken feeling slightly lightened and less hazy than usual.

"Go on then." He grinned, noting that his sister and his father both looked up at his acceptance. They had not commented on his quiet, sad mood since he had been home but Tom knew they were hoping to have him back to normal. And now that he suddenly seemed to have an appetite back, Tom reasoned his run could wait for a while.

As he sat down at the table, taking a slice of apple from his small nephew who was enjoying his breakfast in a highchair, Tom noticed Rose shuffle in her seat a little.

"Rose?" He enquired raising his eyebrow.

"Well- can I- can I ask you some questions about the Crawley sisters?" She asked, chancing a glance at their mother, who Tom assumed had forbidden her from prying while he was feeling so down.

Steeling himself for the moment he knew Rose would bring up the woman who had plagued his minds for days, Tom attempted a smile, "Go on."

"Who's the prettiest? I always think Mary but what are they like in person? And are they like they are in the magazines?" Asked his sister, stretching out on the table in her excitement.

"They're all pretty I suppose. But Syb- Sybil is the prettiest. She's beautiful." Tom coughed nervously hoping that his family hadn't noticed his stuttered moment. He hadn't said her name aloud for a long while, but he supposed he would have to start sometime. "And the magazines don't really show them for who they are. Mary and Edith maybe, but Sybils not like the rest of them. She's... she's different."

Smiling with glee Rose continued. "And who's the nicest?"

"Sybil." He inwardly cringed at how quickly he had answered. "I- I mean she seems nicest doesn't she? What with all her help for the soldiers. And she- well she always had time for me. Well not just me, for all the staff."

"Hmm, well who did you like driving around with most?" Rose's eyes were shining with joy.

"Sybil." Feeling yet another jolt in his stomach at saying her name instantaneously, Tom glanced around at his family nervously. But as he did so it occured to him that none of them showed the slightest interest in what he had to say about his employees daughters, except Rose that is. Nor his mother or father showed any suspicion about his conversation on Sybil. And why would they? Why would they suspect that for the past few months their son had been fighting a futile battle for the love of one of the worlds most famous socialites? Taking this into consideration, Tom decided to indulge his little sister as best he could. "Keep it between me and you, but sometimes she used to sit next to me in the car. Don't look so surprised, not everyone thinks big brothers are the monsters of the earth."

His sister giggled at his revelation, eyes widening,"What about smartest? Some people at school are always saying they're just stupid, but I don't think so. So who's the smartest?"

"Sybil. Definitely. She was never one for doing things the way she was supposed to because she always had so much on her mind. Once she started the soldier work and realised she was useful, she showed everyone there was more to her than her looks. She can be a little sarcastic too, trust me, I can vouch for that." As he finished this sentence, which left Rose dizzy with glee, he moved back in his chair slightly for his mum to put down his breakfast.

"And who's on the front cover of today's Sun, making an absolute mess of herself yet again?" Tom's younger brother Taylor had just returned from getting the paper and had been sorting out his bike in the hall. When no one answered his question he entered the room, and, noticing their quizzical expressions, nodded at Tom. "That's your cue."

"Sybil?" Tom felt his stomach dip and he placed his knife and fork back down.

"The one and only." Taylor tossed the paper across the table.

As it slid into his arm Tom felt a fear come over him. He didn't want to see her. He had avoided the papers and T.V for the past fortnight in an attempt to erase her from his mind for a while. He didn't want to know what she was doing, where she was going, who she was with. He just needed her gone entirely for a while so that he could try to properly forget, well, _everything_.

Yet now, with the paper laid infront of him, even with the warning whatever he was about to see would not be good, Tom could not help flipping it open. The moment his eyes swept the cover he felt intensely nauseous. The headline read 'Sybil sent Crawling' with a picture of Sybil, clearly drunk, grabbing the side of a club wall after having fallen over. Tom knew anyone looking at this picture would laugh and critisise her for getting off her head. But he knew better. Looking into her eyes he could see she was scared, that she was probably confused or hurt and wanting to go home. And others certainly wouldn't feel a dull ache in their stomach at her shining blue eyes and highlighted pale skin the way he did. If Tom thought he had been heartbroken for these past few days, it was nothing to how he felt now.

Turning to the centre page he felt a flood of cold douse him. There were a collection of photos all over the page, displaying her fortnights madness. He tried to begin reading the column explaining that after a period of heavy drinking and partying, Sybil had disappeared, seemingly at the request of her mother and father to lay low for a while. But as his eyes attempted to follow the story, in which each word offered him a brief punch to the gut, one photo stood out to him amongst the rest. It was a shot of a man and a woman kissing. Of a Mr. Kemal Pamuk and Miss. Sybil Crawley.

Standing up abruptly from the table Tom bolted outside, ignoring the calls of his mother and sister. Not knowing where he was walking to he continued down the lane that led away from his parents house and began jogging.

He was angry, furious, blind with fury. He felt a sickness in his stomach and a cold sweat on his skin. But he knew, deep down, that his anger was not directed at Sybil. No, not at her. It was at himself. He had left her, abandonned her. He had thought he was the victim, the fool in love. He had removed himself from her life for his own benefit, to stop his longing and painful waiting. Then he had let their time apart slip away without so much as a text or call to check if she was okay.  
>He hadn't considered her feelings, he hadn't considered that maybe she was just as in love with him as he was was with her. He hadn't realised that she felt the same ties to him, the same connection and need for him that he had for her. And he should of done.<br>It was so obvious the day he had left that she wanted him with a yearning to match his own. But he had been so set in his ways that leaving was the right thing to do that he had gone through with it against his better judgement, against his true feelings. And because he hadn't been man enough to avoid taking the easy way out, he had forced Sybil down the difficult one.

Stopping suddenly and breathing heavy against a stinging stitch, Tom leant over the small bridge he was stood on and spat into the water. He had broken Sybil's heart. And if there was one thing he had enough experience of this year, it was heartbreak. He had left her to suffer with continuous thoughts of him, of aching memories and cruel dreams. To do that to someone wasn't something he would wish on his worst enemy, let alone the woman he was in love with. And Tom knew that if Sybil had vanished from his life, as he had from hers, he could never have forgiven her. So would she ever forgive him?

_Please Review ^^_


	35. September3

It was his final evening in Dublin and Tom remained just as quiet and reserved with the sorrow in his heart as the night he had arrived. After a day spent experiencing a range of emotions, he now sat in silence as his family ate around him while he looked at a photo of Sybil kissing his cheek on his phone.  
>The same anger still remained from yesterday when he had seen Sybil in peices splashed across the papers. This anger had since been joined with an anvil of regret on his chest and a river of sadness in his veins.<br>Since his first day back in Ireland he had decided not to return to his chauffeur role at The Downton Hotel. But all that had changed. Now he could not wait for the moment he could return to the hotel and talk to Sybil. To get down on his knees and beg for her forgiveness. To tell her he loved her and that he would wait as long as it took for her to be ready to take him, if she even wanted to that was. The thought that she may send him away ran through him like a dagger. If she could not forgive him for leaving her he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"T-T- Un- om." Stuttered his tiny nephew, grabbing at Tom's knees with one hand, a toy car in the other. Glad of the distraction, Tom picked up the boy, placing him on his lap to play with him.

Then came a knock at the door.

o o o

Sybil pulled her hair to one side nervously as she waited. Turning left and right impatiently, she let go of the bundle of dark hair in her hands and ruffled it over her shoulders. Looking down at her Vercace boots, stamping them in agitation, Sybil heard footsteps behind the oak door.

Glancing up she found herself face to face with a wide-blue eyed, brown haired teenage girl. Realising in an instant that she was looking at Tom's sister, Sybil gestured in a shushing manner. "Please don't scream!" When she realised the young girl, who she knew to be Rose, was too stunned to speak, she continued. "I was just wondering if I could see your brother, if I could speak to Tom?"

The girl nodded slowly, still unable to utter a sound and took a step back to indicate Sybil should come in. She felt butterflies of nerves in her stomach as she entered the house. She hadn't planned to actually go into Tom's home, well actually, she hadn't really planned any of this at all, she had just known she needed to see him.

She peered down at Rose, expecting her to go for Tom but found the young girl pointing at a wooden door at the end of the hall. So, taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, she walked quickly. She heard the front door click behind her and heard Rose's slippers padding on the floor in her wake. Reaching out a hand and pushing open the door at the end of the hall, Sybil saw Tom.

He was sat alone at a small table, a young boy in his arms, explaining to him in simple terms how a car came together. Wanting to speak before Tom looked up and noticed her staring at him like a fool, she said the first thing that came to mind to join the conversation. "I wish I knew how an engine worked."

As Tom looked up at her voice Sybil entered the room and was highly embarrassed to discover he was not sat a small table, but at a long dining table surrounded by almost a dozen of his family. All realising who she was in the same second they all stood up out of their chairs in surprise. The action made Sybil feel oddly like an Edwardian lady walking into a group of servants. She smiled round at them all as they slowly sat back down in their seats.

She turned and stared wide eyed at Tom, not knowing what to say and was relieved when he passed the baby to a family member and replied as he stood up. "I- I could teach you if you'd- if you'd like?"

Clearly, he was stunned to see her. So, trying to keep things calm before asking if she could speak to him alone, she continued their odd conversation. "That's-" She indicated the baby, who the woman holding him revealed to be as Danny, "-Dannys territory."

A silence followed. But Sybil found it was not an uncomfortable one; she was used to being stared and gaped at by unknown people and she was more than happy to keep eye contact with Tom. She felt a tug in her chest as she realised how much she had missed him. His bemused expression suited him and Sybil felt herself smiling at the confusion in his eyes.

He took a half step toward her; like Sybil he was so lost in their reunion he disregarded his family entirely. "I thought you would want to avoid me?"

His soft voice made her want to reach out and touch him, just to be sure she wasn't having some unreal dream. "Of course not."

An odd expression crossed his face, was it relief? Was he pleased she was here? Her heart thudded at the thought. But no, surely he couldn't be that pleased to see her. She reminded herself forcefully that he had left her mere weeks ago. Yet her heart continued to beat faster as he moved another inch closer. "But you haven't come up with an answer yet have you?"

Knowing that he knew she was here to sort out their situation, Sybil understood that he was wondering if she had finally decided to announce their relationship to the world. She tried her best to explain to him, in short terms, that she had not come up with a plan for their reveal just yet and though she had followed him to Ireland, she just needed a little more time to decide the next step. "Not yet I'm afraid. I know you came to Ireland to escape your troubles, and I respect that, but I just couldn't stop thinking about, about _it_ all. And it won't be long now till I figure something out, so will you wait?"

Sybil froze in shock as Tom closed the gap between them, placing both hands on her waist, pressing his forehead on hers. "I'd wait forever."

Her pulse racing, Sybil murmured a reply, moving her hands to his chest. "I'm not asking for forever, just a few more weeks."

They stood in their embrace for a few long seconds. Sybil could barely believe what had just happened. She had arrived to explain to Tom that she was willing to eventually reveal their relationship and hoped that he would consider her at most. She had never expected in a million years that he would come back to her in an instant, healing all her hearts bruises as though they never existed.

"Umm Tom, would umm, would your friend like some- some tea?" Coughed his mother.

Pulling away slightly from his embrace Sybil turned to her, unable to stop herself from laughing with the joy building up within her. "Tea would be great."

o o o

For the next half hour Tom did not, for even one second, take his eyes off of Sybil. After a chair had been drawn up for her at the table he had pushed his as close hers as possible and had taken one of her hands in both of his. He wasn't sure if he had been in a more dream-like situation in all his life. He was sat a table with his family whilst they chatted to _the_ Sybil Crawley as though she were not a worldwide celebrity, but any normal guest. He was relieved that Sybil was used to challenging social situations as he was not up to playing host, too lost in his disbelief that she was here. He couldn't quike take in that all of his worrys and anger and bitterness of the past weeks were gone. She had come back to him.

Finally realising what a fool he must look having been staring at Sybil for the entire duration of her visit he looked around. Sybil and his family were light heartedly talking about how she was finding Ireland. They all seemed as though they were entirely at ease but Tom could see different. They were all plastered with false smiles, not in dislike but in shock at who they were entertaining. His mother and father seemed even more so, a look of judgement in their eyes at Toms choice in women. Taylor kept trying to catch his eye to give him a thumbs up for scoring so highly. Rose of course had remained frozen in wonder and the rest of the Branson's seemed on the edge of asking for a photograph.

"I should really think about leaving soon, thank you for the tea and I really am sorry about bursting in on you all. And I really hate to make such a big request of you, but would it be okay if you didn't mention I've been here. It's just I've really enjoyed my week in Ireland and I would hate for- well for _people_ to suddenly disturb my peace." Sybil giggled innocently, making the entire family love her for one brief fleeting second and promise not to mention a word to anyone.

Tom however felt panicked; he didn't want her to leave. "Sybil could we talk- talk outside?" Trying to ignore his family looking back and fourth between them as though they were a human tennis match, he pulled Sybil into the hall. "Do you have to go? Now?"

She shuffled a little, then looked up at him with such big doe eyes that he couldn't stop himself from placing a hand at her back to draw her a little nearer to him. "Well, I could- I could sleep here?"

Tom felt a flutter in his stomach at the thought of Sybil staying in his bed and pulled her in for the lightest, briefest, sweetest kiss. "Please."

_Please Review ^^_


	36. September4

Two hours later Tom finally led Sybil up to his room. After she had arranged not to be collected he had been put out to find she wanted to return to his family, stating it would be rude not to. Rejoining them, Sybil took part in playing monopoly, entertaining the Branson's with a story about how her father had once become so obsessed with the game he had bought a property down every street in real life.  
>It was when the game ended and cards were brought out that Tom finally reached his limit and insisted that they go upstairs, with many shifty looks from his family.<br>Stepping up the creaking stairs in silence, Tom jumped slightly when Sybil reached from behind him to take his hand. It was only a simple action but it sent his head spinning with the thought that he was able to hold her small hand in his again.

As they entered the little room, Tom waited for Sybil to walk in before he turned around, closed the door, and finally asked the question he had been holding in all evening. "What just happened?"

Sybil gave a dreamy smile and he felt his insides flip, he was clearly never going to rid himself of that feeling. "I can't say I'm too sure myself."

He twisted his palms together. "It's just you're here- like in my house and you don't hat- you don't hate me?"

"What? Why? I thought y-"

Looking at her was like looking at a bright light and before he knew it, Tom was blurting out the apology he had never thought he would be giving tonight. "Sybil, I'm so sorry. So, so, so sorry. When I left I was being selfish and I-"

"Tom! Stop apologizing! I'm the one that should be doing that! I should have realised it was wrong to make you wait for so long!" Tom could barely believe what he was hearing,what she was saying. Why should she be sorry?

Shaking his head at the ground he tried to explain without messing up his words. "Syb, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I left you for gods sake! And I didn't even want to, I just did it anyw-"

"Shh." She breathed, pressing her hand to his mouth and smiling. "This is getting us no where. I know we have a lot to talk about, but I would quite like to change out of this dress first. Can I borrow a t-shirt?"

The next ten minutes passed in warm, intense silence. Tom took off his shirt and changed his jeans to Calvin Klein night wear bottoms and sat on the edge of his bed. He knew it should seem strange as he watched Sybil undress but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Never having seen Sybil in less than a bikini, the man in him stared hungrily as she peeled off her black tunic dress revealing a beige Guia La Bruna bra and matching french knickers. In an attempt to keep calm, Tom layed back on his bed, his hands over his face. How was he supposed to go a night in bed with her without, well without _being_ with her.

Suddenly feeling pressure on the bed Tom's eyes opened with a snap and found Sybil hovering over him, her long brown hair hanging down one side, tickling his arm. Her eyes flashed mischievously as she ran a hand through his hair, the charm of her bracelet sweeping across his forehead. He closed his eyes at her touch and he felt prickles appear all over his skin. It was then that he felt her kiss him. It was another light brush, very much like their first kiss and he felt an ache in his throat as she pulled away. He edged up to kiss her briefly again, revelling in the small gesture of intimacy and sighing with contentment. He wanted so much more, but surprisingly he had other things on his mind than this.

"How are you her-?" Was all he could say before Sybil pulled away from him, slipping under the duvet and laying on her side to look at him. Rolling off the bed and getting under the duvet with her, Tom could not stop from reaching out a hand a placing it on her lower back, his fingers brushing the lace of her underwear. She placed a hand on his chest, over his brought to life heart. Their other hands entwined in front their faces, a puzzle of fingers resting between them.

As Tom kissed her thumb he raised his eyebrows as a cue for her to begin.

"Okay, I'm going to explain everything. But promise me you won't interupt Tom, especially not with a babbling apology." As she grinned he felt his pulse quicken. He knew he couldn't keep that promise in the end, so instead of verbally agreeing, he nodded his head. Taking a deep breath she contiuned. "Right, so, I'll go back to the start. After you left- no interupting- after you left I sort of fell apart. I'm guessing you probably saw, or heard. Well anyway I made an absolute mess of myself. I wanted to keep face infront of the press by acting like I was having a good time, but I sort of made things worse. And in the end my parents told me to leave the spotlight for a little while. I told them I would come to Ireland, yes we have a place here, and they thought I was taking their advice. But in actual fact, well I knew I had to see you. John Bates agreed to be my security while I'm here so I got him to drive me, he won't reveal anything because he's a family friend too. And well, I need you to know that I meant what I said earlier, I still don't know what to do- to do about us. But I know I want to be with you, it's just telling everyone else that I'm still uns-"

Tom couldn't let her carry on. It had suddenly dawned on him that she was here, really here, for him. He moved on top of her. "And I meant what I said, I'd wait forever for you to decide."

"Really?" She breathed, her chest pushing against his as her arms wound around his neck.

"Really." He made his tone purposely forceful as he felt the atmosphere become charged around them. "And you _have_ to let me tell you how sorry I am. I thought I was the only one being hurt between us, I just never realised how y-"

She stopped him with a kiss. Then another and another. "You-" A kiss. "Promised."

As they fell into a reunion embrace of passion, longing and desperation Tom reminded himself not let things go too far. He would not go all the way with her until they could wake up the next morning and leave the house hand in hand, not caring who saw or what was said. When they were a couple was the time to express all of his love for her, but that was not how things now stood, so it was his decision to not allow himself to sleep with her. Damn, he was definitely a changed man since meeting Sybil.

But reasoning that earlier this evening he had promised to 'teach' her, he lifted her t-shirt and began trailing kisses down her stomach. Her skin was burning hot on his lips and he felt instantly aroused. He grinned as her skin prickled with goosebumps and he wanted to continue moving lower down her body, but the ache in his throat began to sting. So, quickly moving back to her flushed face he kissed her slowly, relishing in the soft relief brought to him with each touch of his tongue on her own. It was his turn to burn with goosebumps again as Sybil lightly pulled at his hair, ruffling it forward as their kiss became more insistent.

Tom burned red with embarassment for a moment as his overwhelming happiness developed into a laugh, but Sybil simply edged lower beneath him to begin kissing his neck. Pushing his head into the pillow made silky soft by her hair Tom took a deep breath and ran a hand down Sybils perfect body and tentatively beneath her underwear. His tongue curled in his mouth with worry that he would be rejected, but then he felt Sybil arch her back beneath him and grip at his shoulders.

Touching her and pushing into her with expert fingers, Tom closed his eyes tight to further heighten his other senses. He could feel her body moving against him, warm and lightly trembling, her tense grip on him loosening with each delicate stroke he gave. The taste of her kiss reminded him that she really lay beneath him, that she was really here and around him. The overpowering scent of her familiar Chanel made him wonder how he had ever managed to live without it. And the sound of her gasps, soft moans and eventual groaned whisper of his name almost made him give in to the ultimate temptation.

But he regained his control as he remembered his reasons for not giving in and tried to move away from Sybil. He needed to get out of the bed, momentarily to calm himself, to remove the ever present physical reminder of his desire before he could return next to her. Sybil, however, had another idea. As he pulled away from her reluctantly, she took advantage of his weakened state and pushed him onto his back, positioning herself above him. Just as he began to protest his need to leave, she gave a shy smirk and biting her lip, edged forward to kiss his jaw. His need to leave ebbed away slightly as he pushed on her lower back, raised his hips against hers and moved his free hand beneath her bra. But it was not until she pulled her hair to one side and disappeared beneath the duvet that any fight he had left to get out of bed fell away entirely...

_Please Review ^^_


	37. October

Standing in the small entrance room of the hall, Cora, Mary, Edith and Sybil readied themselves for what was to come. They had just attended the re-opening ceremony of the Help for Heroes centre that Sybil had been delighted to finally have finished and were now preparing to leave. Though she had felt a slight sense of loss that she would no longer have the meetings at the Downton to attend, she was overjoyed with the end result.

She had little time to think on her happiness however as she had other matters on her mind. To leave the hall the Crawley ladies were going to have to go into battle themselves. Rather than being at war with an enemy armed with guns though, they were fighting paparazzi with cameras. After a lifetime of such attention, they were usually well practised and ready, but just a week ago a new story involving the youngest Crawley sister had hit the papers, and the public wanted answers...

Waking up surrounded by Tom's arms in his small bedroom in Ireland felt like a million miles away. Having his cool blue eyes on her as the first thing she saw in the morning was certainly something she could get used to. She had been so happy to be back with him and remembered how she had giggled to herself as she thought of all that had gone on during the night. It had taken her back a few years ago to when Mary had used the phrase 'Everything but...' after Sybil had questioned an evening spent with a Mr. Napier. She wasn't sure how their usual physical restraints had fallen away, but it had certainly been a reunion to remember. Everything had been so easy and effortless, considering she had _never_ been so intimate with someone before.

Her giggles had turned to harder laughter however when Rose came bounding into the room just as Tom's hands had begun to roam again. It appeared her vow of silence had broken and she was determined to confess her undying devotion to Sybil and her sisters. After ten minutes of nothing but excited babble from the young girl, Tom had literally dragged her from the room, much to Sybil's amusement.

They had spent the rest of the day in his home getting his things together for their return flight to England. He had been half packed already due to his intention to come back to work and to apologize to her. Well, before she had turned up on his doorstep that was. She had stopped his apology with a kiss, as she had done the previous night, and as a result packing took a little longer than was necessary.

During the day with his family, Sybil had noticed they were all still stunned that she, Sybil Crawley, had spent the night in Tom's room. So she had been glad when he had once again expressed her need, _their_ need, for secrecy. She was pleased to find that they all seemed genuine when promising to keep their secret. The only member of the family who seemed slightly withdrawn was Tom's mother, but Sybil had reasoned it was just a case of mothers worry. After all, it wasn't everyday your child made the choice to become part of such a difficult situation.

The journey to the airport in the evening had been strange as rather than jumping over the seat to sit beside Tom, he had travelled in the back with her. The entire way he had pointed out sights of Ireland that had been part of his life at one point or another. Sybil had been listening, but at the same time she had found herself enthralled by his sudden vivacity in talking about his home and had snuggled under his arm, just enjoying his presence around her.

The flight home had been difficult. After being reunited after so many problems, Sybil had not wanted to leave his side. But after a final kiss goodbye, Tom had gotten out the car early to get on his flight while Sybil on the other hand was driven up to the front doors and strutted as discreetly as possible to her dads jet.  
>When they secretly met up outside the airport and had gotten in the car home together, Sybil had not been able to stop herself from kissing Tom, from pulling him on top of her and revelling in his strong hold around her. Even with John Bates driving in the front she had been undeterred. She just couldn't believe that things were like this between them again, that she had him back, that their problems were over and he still loved her.<p>

It was in this happiness that Sybil had gotten out of the car at the Downton and reached in for a final goodbye kiss. Wrapping her fingers around his collar they had wasted no time in sharing a lengthy kiss to last them until they saw each other next. She had thought that as it was five in the morning and the outside of the hotel was quiet that it would be risk free for them to do such a thing. She was wrong.

Looking down at the photo in the next mornings newspaper, Sybil could have hit herself for being so stupid. The unfortunately clear photo spread across gossip pages and celebrity channels showed her pulling at Tom's shirt, leaning into him as she left the car. The only upside was that the position of their kiss meant that you could barely see his face nor define him from any other man. It also helped that John was driving and it looked as though Tom was a man used to sitting in the back of expensive cars...

"You know, I think I'll call Branson in, I don't think we'll manage getting through." Sighed Cora giving her daughter a dark look. "I wish you would just tell us who he is, it would cause half the fuss! At least then you and him could both share the paparazzi!"

Sybil felt hot under her mothers gaze and tried to sound casual as she replied. "I've told you, we want to keep things discrete for a little while."

At this comment Mary's eyebrows almost flew off her head. "Discrete? Discrete? Look at the fabulous job thats doing. Don't tell me your new man can't cope with all the cameras?"

Sybil felt an uneasy squirm in her stomach as she knew that Mary had figured out she was still seeing Tom and had not begun dating some millionaire celebrity that her family would approve of. She mumbled her reply, "Of course he's used to dealing with them."  
>She reasoned this was half true; most shots taken of her often displayed the corner of Tom's arm or the back of his head as he helped her into the car.<p>

This thought did make her mind wander however. Though she hated to admit it, she was still unsure how exactly she was going to reveal her and Tom's relationship. Her uncertainty was considerably heightened now there was the risk some sneaky paparazzi member would figure them out. But she knew that she wanted to be with Tom more than anything and because of this she had thought about informing her family more than she ever had before.  
>In fact, all day today she had considered just coming out and telling her parents. But something told her that there would be a perfect moment and for now they would just have to wait until that moment arrived.<p>

Just as her worry on the subject began to overwhelm her, the squirm in her stomach became a flutter as she saw Tom pushing past the photographers. She supressed a giggle as she saw him shout something at one eager individual and his words ran through her mind, 'I'd wait forever'.

"Mrs. Crawley." Nodded Tom. "I think it's probably best I take you back to the car one by one? They're really intent on gettings some shots of you."

Cora considered his offer and agreed. "Okay, take Sybil first. She's the one they want."

o o o

Tom turned to Sybil and held out his hand. "Miss?" He noticed her eyes sparkle as she took the offer. It was the strangest thing, thought Tom, that in just a moment about fifty people were about to gain the shots of a lifetime on this story, yet they would probably dispose of them in the end, considering a photo of Sybil and her chauffeur a waste of memory. "Ready?"

She squeezed his hand. "Are you?"

And with that Tom pushed the doors open. The sound of clicking and shouting overwhelmed them and Tom hoped that he would manage to get Sybil through the crowd. He turned to her and noticed she looked worried, so under the disguise of being her guide, he entwined their fingers.

"Sybil! Sybil! Sybil!"

As they pushed through the crowd Tom thought of the weeks events. The news of Sybil Crawley and her new love interest had been all over the news, in magazines, on the internet...

"Miss Crawley!"

Tom had found his twitter timeline plastered with the trend '#SybilInLove' and had wished that it was that simple. He had laughed as random people online claimed to be the mystery lover. He had even been tempted to write a message himself. After all, who would really believe him?

"Who is he?"

Bloody hell, the amount of times he had heard that question. The staff at the hotel had asked, the guests of Downton had whispered and it was a general topic among the star aware public. And each time he had heard the question he had wanted to shout out the answer, to spray paint the lobby halls with S+T, to grab a huge red arrow, scrawl 'Sybil Crawleys Secret' across it, stick it to his chest and take a trip on the London eye.

"Who's the man?"

Yet even with those thought in mind, Tom thrived on the fact that he _was_ the mystery man. Sybil was his, even if no one else knew it, he did, and that meant everything.

_Please Review ^^_


	38. October2

Tom sat in the Abbey kitchen wondering how his life had reached the point that he now found himself at. He ran the years events through his mind almost as quickly as he felt they had happened.

First he'd arrived in a bundle of nerves for his new job. Then he'd fallen in love with his employers famous daughter. After that, he'd spent months convincing her that she should do the same for him. When it finally looked as though all could be going well, things took a turn for the worst and he couldn't take the waiting. He then spent days at home in a depressed state of heartbreak before his beautiful Sybil had returned to him and promised she would reveal her decision to be with him in time. Now his unknown face was spread across every paper in print and all he could do to keep his cool was to sit back with a cup of tea.

What a bloody year.

He was brought out of thought when one of the Downton maids, Ethel, put on the small kitchen television. Tom heard the name 'Sybil' and looked up at the screen. Some celebrity channel was showing the photo of him and her kissing along with shots of various celebrity men who appeared to be the latest guesses. He felt a stupid pang of jealousy at this. Urgh, that bloody photo had haunted him for too long now.

"Well I bet it's that newspaper mogul, that Richard Carlisle." Sighed Jane, another of the Downton maids, as she sat down at the table with Tom and Mrs. Patmore.

The chef considered her guess. "No, he always wanted Miss. Mary. I bet it's that man she was spotted with last time, that Mr. Kemal Pumuk."

"Ha! Are you forgetting she punched him in the face?" Even Tom had to smirk with Ethel on this one.

"Oh yeh, well who else has she been connected with?" Pondered Jane.

Outwardly sighing at having to be present for another guessing session of Sybil's new interest, Tom turned to the maids. "Why does he have to be someone famous?"

Ethel rolled her eyes, "Of course he has to be famous. Or a multi-millionaire at least! A girl like that could have anyone she wanted, you really think she's going to take her pick outside the selection of gorgeous models and amazing actors on offer?"

"Stranger things have happened." Was all he could reply as he got up to pace his frustration about the room.

He grit his teeth with the realisation that it was not only celebrity stalkers and Sybil's family that would disapprove of him and her as a couple. Anyone who heard of the story, whether they cared about the Crawley daughters or not, would judge him as a fortune hunter, someone out to get his five minutes of fame.

Taking the last swig of his tea, Tom took his chauffeur jacket from the back of his chair and walked out into the hall. He paused briefly to fist bump a photo of William hung in the corridor, as had become his morning ritual, then made his way to the Downton with the expectation of fighting through a crowd of paparazzi to clock in.

o o o

Tom fell against the Bentley as he took a stupefied step backward. Sybil was walking down the Downton steps towards him and he just couldn't understand how such a beautiful, perfect woman wanted him.

"You look stunning." He breathed as she paused before getting in the car. He was taking the sisters to a Gucci fashion show, but Sybil had come outside early, so could risk a second to talk. Thankfully the paparazzi were engaged elsewhere, for the moment at least.

She gave him a shy smile, peering down at her black dress swirled with gold. "Everything I own is from last fashion season, I'm trying to wear them out." He looked her up and down in awe as she continued. "Where have you been all day? I tried calling you earlier but you didn't answer?"

"No where, I've just been busy. Your dads had me checking that all the car trackers are working, in case you're kidnapped or something. All the attention caused by your mystery man definitely has your parents worried." He winked at her and placed his hand next to hers on the car door, their thumbs touching enough to stir a hunger for further contact within him.

"I envy you. I feel so flat after the rush and bustle of the last few months of meetings. They were sighing for the old days at dinner, glad we have the hotel to ourselves again, but all I could do was think about how much more I want from life now than I did, well, than I did before you showed up." He looked around nervously as she placed her hand over his.

"Does this mean that you've made up your mind? You're going to tell them at last?" He knew it was dangerous with people walking in and out of the hotel but Tom could not help edging closer to her.

His pulse quickening in anticipation, he felt nervous as she held his gaze. Her voice was timid as she replied. "Not quite, but almost."

Tom's pulse regained its natural pace as he looked down at the pavement. Of course, she still needed time, but maybe this was his chance to explain to her the plan he had been creating since the photo was revealed. As he considered this, he felt Sybil reach out to touch his face. He was surprised at the daring gesture, out in the open as they where, but the street was momentarily quiet and it clearly hadn't escaped her attention. Placing his hand over hers he took it and opened the car door, indicating that she should get in. She raised her eyebrows in curiosity but got in just the same. He peered around and waited for a couple who had seen Sybil get into the car to pass, then once he was sure a man who had left the Downton for a cigarette thought he was simply a waiting chauffeur, he slipped into the back with her.

o o o

"Tom?" Sybil gasped edging over to give him space.

He shut the door with one arm and swept her onto his lap with the other. "I have a proposition for you."

Ever since the evening spent in Tom's bed, Sybil had been craving alone time like this. Being back at the hotel had meant reverting back to their usual routine of secret meetings and snatched moments together. Even the usual casual nature of their car journeys had been limited now that the paparazzi where so intent on discovering her with someone. This was highly unfortunate as their reunion night had sparked something in Sybil. She had developed a stronger desire for Tom, as well her previous craving for the love and comfort brought by his presence. She now wanted him in different ways, having had a taste of what it was like to be so physically intimate with him.

So, putting on a flirtatious tone she spoke before leaning forward to kiss his jaw. "Is that so?"

She gained the reaction she wanted instantly as Tom quickly kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and knowing that they didn't have long, deepend her kiss instantly. As she pressed her tongue against his own she felt him run a hand down her back and felt sufficiently disheartened when he pulled away. "What is that?"

Giggling, she answered as she tried to initiate another kiss. "A corset."

"Why in the world are you-?" He murmured against her lips.

"It's a vintage dress, there was no way I was squeezing into this little number without it!" She laughed, trying to kiss him again. Tom however leant back to stop her from doing so.

"My proposition?" Sybil put on her best pout but nodded at him to speak. "Right, well I've been thinking and maybe- maybe we should leave? Like leave here, leave the hotel, just go. You're worried about all the media attention once you tell your family and I'm worried about what that could do to us. So, say you _don't_ tell your family and we leave for Ireland for a while. If we just go, then it's done, no going back. Your family will get to find out but we don't have to worry about anything they may say against us because we won't be around. And as for the press, I doubt your family will admit you left without telling them and they won't get any photos of you and your family to twist tales from. How can they make up stories and create a big scandal if all the shots they get are of me and you wandering around in Ireland. Not exactly family war material. The best they can say is that you're in a relationship with a hotel employee, they don't have to know your dad doesn't approve." He paused for a moment, but Sybil could tell he had more to say. "I don't want you to decide right now, but think about it. I'll be ready to leave whenever, just in case you do want to go through with it."

Sybil bit her lip considering his offer; he had made some very good points. It stuck her as dramatic to just leave, but then again maybe it was what they needed to do to finally come clean. She still hadn't found the perfect moment to tell her family and she was becoming desperate to be with Tom properly. If they left for Ireland without telling her family, they would find out for themselves. Neither her nor Tom could be talked out of being together and her parents would be forced into coming around to the idea once they saw how serious they were about one another. "Mr. Branson, I never knew you were such a romantic. Are you really asking me to elope with you?"

Tom grinned at her words, running his thumb over her smudged, glossy lips and looking deep into her eyes. "I think I might be."

_Please Review ^^_


	39. October3

It had been almost two weeks since Tom's offer to Sybil, and in that time the gossip about her mystery lover had gotten gradually worse. Each day he had found himself forced to watch Sybil chased by paparazzi, running from place to place in a blaze of flashes and unyeilding questions. She had assured him it was normal for her when he had given her full credit for dealing with it all so well.  
>Yet another side of him had secretly been hoping that all the pressure of the constant attention would push Sybil into admitting who the secret man was. He knew he had said he'd wait for as long as it took, but he was aching for her to make the announcement so badly he thought he'd explode.<p>

Closing the window he had been leant out of and deciding to turn in, Tom checked his phone for a message from Sybil, but as he knew the Crawleys were hosting a star-studded birthday dinner for Matthew Krawleigh he was not surprised to find a lack of text. He threw his phone onto his bed and made his way into the living room to switch off the lights.

But it seemed his night was not coming to an end just yet.

"You're very late. Won't they worry?" Tom leant casually against the door frame as he smirked at a grinning Sybil. Her heels lay in a corner and her silk dress was covered in an over large trench coat, presumably a mans. From this he assumed she had snuck to the Abbey after the dinner, wearing a guests coat as a disguise.

"They're all so excited at Matthews dinner, they won't care where I am." She sighed crossing the room, slipping off the trench coat and wrapping her arms around Tom's middle looking up at him with shadowed eyes. She was so beautiful to look at that he found himself blinking harder than usual all of a sudden.

Kissing her quickly and revelling in the fact she was there, Tom replied. "I'm pleased, now I like Mr. Matthew."

She giggled and put her chin to his chest, still peering up at him, her blue eyes intense. "Him and Mary announced at dinner that they're going to get married...again. It made me realise more than ever that I have to think of the future, to move forward."

His arms dropped from her waist to his side and he felt his stomach lurch as she walked behind the sofa and into his bedroom. He followed her slowly, finding her sat on the bed with one palm twisting in her lap, the other placing his phone on the bedside table. "Does this mean you've made your decision?"

"Y-yes. My decision is, I'm ready to go and you're my ticket. To get away from this hotel, from the fame, from the cruel words and stories, from this life basically!"

"Me?"

"No... Tom Cruise." She laughed, her eyes oddly shy at she gazed up at him.

"I'm sorry." He laughed with her but he could barely hear himself as his heart was beating so violently. Was this really the moment? Was she really deciding to go with him? To leave for a new life in Ireland? "I've waited so long for those words, I can't believe I'm hearing them. But you won't mind, dealing with the stories, the questions, your familys reaction? Sybil, its going to mean burning a lot of bridges."

"Fetch me the matches." She breathed, as almost desperate tone in her voice.

Tom wanted to ask more questions, to find out more about her decision, to check that she really meant her choice. But her final words pushed any thought straight from his mind and before he knew it, he had pushed her down on the bed and was kissing her with as much love as he could muster. She responded with just as much as enthusiasm, pulling him forward with fistfulls of his tshirt, leaning up to twine her tounge with his.

It was not until Tom wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her further onto the bed so her long legs no longer swung over the mattress, that he realised her response was perhaps _too_ enthusiastic. Her nails were almost tearing the material in her hands and she was arching her back so forcefully that he felt a lustful growl fluttering in his throat.

Separating from their kiss with a click, Tom pushed his head into her collar bone, his breath ragged. "Syb- we- we can't-"

Holding his face in her palms she silenced him with a forceful push of lips, before drawing away and looking up at him. "I know what you've been doing. I'd have to be an idiot not to realise how hard you've been stopping yourself from sleeping with me. Is it because- well because you're worried I'll change my mind?"

He didn't answer but he knew his eyes had betrayed him and confirmed her suspicions as she ran a soft finger over his lips. Letting out a breath he hadn't even realised he had drawn, let alone been holding, he reached down between her thighs. He ran the back of his hand along the silky inner skin of her left leg and gently eased it apart from the right, despite still having reservations about going forward.

Sybil however, who had initiated more frantic kissing, still seemed intent on getting her own way; one hand now running through his hair and the other sliding under his tshirt, causing him to shiver as her delicate fingers traced his spine. She stroked her hand around to his front and stopped, gripping the hem. He reacted without thinking and pulled the tshirt off with both hands and threw it aside carelessly. The moment he had taken to tear it off meant pulling away from Sybil for the briefest second and he found himself already craving her touch.

He sighed in appreciation as she slipped her dress over her head, her lace clad body beautifully exposed beneath him. Running his hands down her sides, brushing along her feminine curves he paused at her hips and gripping harder, pulled her into kneeling position, as he now was, and tugged her into straddling his lap. He pushed at the small of her back, her skin burning hot on his as she draped her arms around his neck, kissing him slowly, torturously. He felt a reluctant groan escape him as she moved against his aroused body, circling her hips on his.

He could hear his conscience screaming at him to run, now, while he could. Hadn't he been avoiding this for months? Hadn't he wanted to wait until their relationship had been revealed? He accepted that she had made her decision, but at this moment in time things were still the same, things could still change. Tomorrow Sybil could wake and decide she didn't want him after all, that they wouldn't be leaving for Ireland and the public would never know of their relationship. He knew that if he spent the night with her, he was only to fall more in love and that could only mean more pain if she walked away.

On the other hand he felt his natural lust, his cursed longing and his unquestionable love guiding him as he allowed her to reach down and unbutton his jeans. Removing his bottom layers, she took hold of him and his mind went blank from reason. Pushing her forward onto her back and kicking off his jeans, Tom fumbled to remove her bra, his body weakening at her touch. When he finally threw it across the room Sybil was forced to place her hands on his shoulders as he moved downwards. Lavishing her chest with kisses, he ran his tounge down her stomach and twined his index fingers around her dainty lace thong, now the only separation between them.

Before he could remove this final barrier however, he hesitated. His mind could still not quite register that after months of yearning and imaginings this was really happening. His pause had clearly become apparent to Sybil who reached down to cup his face, stroking tenderly.

Tom's heart skipped a beat as she smiled shyly at him, "You can't say you're nervous. It isn't like you haven't done this before."

Feeling his heart swell at her ability to remain quick witted in such a fragile situation, he kissed the lower part of her stomach before moving up to kiss her soft lips. "True, but I think there's a huge difference between having sex with someone and making love to someone. And as it goes, I've never done the second. So yes, I'd say I am nervous."

At his words Sybil pulled him in to kiss her while her other hand travelled lower and slipped down the underwear herself. Finally giving in to all reason Tom pulled the lace from her long legs and edged as close to her as possible without going all the way. He could hear blood pumping like a drum in his ear as Sybil pulled out of their kiss and breathed, "Yes, you can. Everything is settled."

"God knows it's enough I've ever been allowed to even kiss you."

As they finally reached total intimacy Tom realised two things. One, he had been completely right about something, two, he had been absolutely wrong about another.

He had been right to say that making love to someone was an entirely different experience than having sex with someone. Every touch and sensation with Sybil felt heightened beyond anything he had ever felt before. He revelled in each gasp of her pleasure as well as the building intensity of his own. Everything felt charged and electric, but slow and intense all at once. She was all he knew, her taste, her touch, entirely overwhelming.

He had been wrong to be nervous and unsure. Him and Sybil fit together so naturally it was as though someone, in a far away universe had pre-planned their every move, written their every breath to the slightest detail, leaving no room for fault or flaws. They moved together seamlessly, her legs wrapped around him, his gentle hands caressing every reachable inch of her. He could barely believe how easily he was able to show his love physically; entwining their fingers, kissing her breathlessly and pushing deeper to emphasise their undeniable compatibility.

Murmuring 'Sybil I love you' over and over against her sweet scented skin, Tom realised that it didn't matter who they were outside of this bed, outside of this room. It didn't matter that she was a worldwide celebrity and that he was just another tally of the population. It didn't matter because right here, right now, at this moment in time, he was Tom, she was Sybil, they were in love, and this was meant to be.

_Please Review ^^_


	40. October4

Sybil blinked in the rosy sunlight and gave a small yawn. Usually, she liked to wake up gradually, to strech out under the duvet, read a little or check her twitter and texts. But this morning was different. This morning she didn't want time to move, she didn't want to wake but she didn't want to go back to sleep either She wanted to stay frozen in this moment forever. In this moment being enveloped by Tom's arms in his Abbey Hotel bed, entwined so closely together she was sure they would never be able to separate, which was the entire reason she never wanted to move.

She shifted ever so slightly so that she was directly facing Tom. She felt him grip her tighter in his sleepy state as she stroked through his hair softly over and over. She replayed snippets of last night in her mind as she took in every detail of his face. It had been beautiful, perfect, amazing... She wasn't sure if Tom knew, but he was her first. She had acted confident and wanting, but in actual fact, she had felt shy, unsure. Yet the moment he had told her he loved her, any of her worries melted away. He had been wonderful with her.

Taking a deep breath, Sybil brushed the back of her hand over his face and whispered the words she had held back for too long now. "I love you."

She was startled when he smiled and opened his misty eyes, he had been awake all along. Before she could say anything to him however, he smoothly rolled on top of her and pulled the duvet over their heads.

o o o

Tying the cord on his Calvin Klein sleeping bottoms Tom sat in the small arm chair next to his bed. He sat watching Sybil as she snuggled into his duvet, deep in sleep again. His mind was buzzing with happiness, he had never felt anything like it. He had failed to keep his promise not to make love to Sybil until they were officially a couple, but if he was honest with himself, it was the best promise he had ever broken. He considered last night the coming together of _everything_ between them. After all the months of uncertainty and challenges, it had been the gift worth waiting for.

He moved forward slightly in his seat as she sleepily moved her arm over her head. He wanted nothing more than to climb back into bed with her but he knew that if he did neither of them would ever get any sleep. So he remained content just to watch her sleep for a while before he began the preparations for their journey to Ireland.

After another ten minutes of gazing over Sybil, Tom smiled as she stirred.

"Morning," He murmered as she opened her big blue eyes.

She pushed her hair off of her face and propped herself up on her elbows. "Again."

Feeling his heart pang at the blush on her cheeks, he ran his eyes down the bundle created under the duvet by her shape. "I can't believe last night actually happened."

He watched in wonder as Sybil twisted under the cover so she lay vertically across the bed, her back exposed from the duvet, her chin resting in her palms. "I can."

Giving in his attempt to stay away from the bed, Tom moved to crouch beside it, kissing her longingly, his hands in her thick hair, hers brushing his jaw. When they broke apart he ran his hands down her arms.

"You can believe it because it was your intention to seduce me." He paused as her eye's crinkled into a smile. "It's only six, so I'll go for a shower and get my last bits together. Then we can go."

As she edged close to nudge her nose on his, Tom closed his eyes at her words. "Then we can _finally_ go."

o o o

"Why is it that whenever we're packing to go somewhere I find you amazingly more attractive than usual?" Tom asked as Sybil came into the living room wrapped only in a duvet. She smiled at him but did not reply. She was too busy looking around the room at the mess Tom, now dressed in jeans and a blue shirt, had made while getting his things together. She could just make out her travel bag in the corner she had put it in last night. This was really it. Her and Tom were together and they would be leaving for Ireland as a couple. It really was as though she were leaving for a new life. With this thought in mind she crossed the room, opened the duvet around her and pulled him in. She blushed as his eyes looked down between them. "Ah, that's why."

They were so lost in their kiss that neither of them noticed the lock of Tom's room creaking open. That was until the door burst open and Sybil found herself staring at her two sisters. Her mind whirring, she felt Tom pull her behind him as though shielding her from an attack.

"How did you find us? How did you know?" She felt sick as she heard Tom's stammered question. When she had scrawled an explanation letter to her family last night, she had completely forgotten her and her sisters were meant to be doing an Ok! shoot that morning; no wonder the note had been found so early.

"Never mind that." Sybil's eyes flickered to Mary who eyed the two of them up and down, a furious look coming over her. Her tone dripped with sarcasm as she contiuned, turning to Edith and gesturing Sybil's almost naked state. "At least nothings happened, thank god."

Sybil felt an anger in her stomach, how dare her sister make a joke of this! Pushing past Tom and replying with as must dignity as one could muster dressed in a duvet, she shouted,"What do you mean nothings happened? I've decided to be with Tom and your coming after me won't change that!"

Edith stepped forward, "This isn't the way, if you leave now the media will create a scandal!"

"Shes right." Agreed Mary. "And of course mum and dad will hate it-"

"Why should they?" Demanded Tom.

Sybil placed a hand on his chest to calm him as Mary fought back. "Oh shut up! Sybil, can't you let them get used to the idea? Take your stand and refuse to budge but give them time to accept this. That way you won't have to break up the family while you create headline after headline of problems for all of us!"

These words struck a chord in Sybil. Mary had made a good point. So in defence she changed tack. "You think they would ever give permission? That dad would ever allow me to be with Tom?"

Mary sighed with impatience. "You don't need permission, you're twenty one for christ sake! But you do need them to forgive you for this if you don't want to start your new- new _life_ as you so eloquently wrote, under a black shadow of false stories and rumours!"

Sybil opened her mouth to reply but found she couldn't. She didn't want to admit it, but she was agreeing with Mary more and more with every second. Maybe they should tell her parents and hope they accepted them rather than hoping the scandal would be reduced if they just tried to disappear.

Tom however seemed not to agree. "Don't listen, shes just pretending to be reasonable to get you home again." Sybils heart ached at these words. She didn't know what to do.

"Look, even if I am, even if I think this is mad, I know it would be better to do it in broad daylight than sneak off! If you run away the media won't have to create a story because you would have done it for them! The heiress and the chauffeur escape the disapproving family! But if you stay theres a chance mum and dad can be convinced and rather than have the media create lies that our family is at war, we can show them the opposite!"

As these words sunk in, Sybil realised with a hollow feeling that she couldn't leave with Tom. Not now, not like this. She had to face her parents and tell them she wanted to be with him. She knew they wouldn't accept them at first, but even then at least the secrets and lies would be over. She knew that her and Tom were going to be together regardless, she had known for a long time yet she had been scared that the press would ruin them. But she had to get over this fear and hope that her and Tom could take anything thrown at them by the world and her family.

Turning to face him Sybil saw he was already looking down at her. His voice shook as he spoke, "Go back with them then. If you think they can make you happier than I will."

Sybil was surprised at his words, did he think she wanted to leave him for good? "Am I that weak that you believe I could be talked out of giving my heart in five minutes flat? I want to be with you Tom. We will be together. We _are_ together. But Mary's right. I won't like to see the consequences if we leave now, my parents don't deserve it. So- so i'll go back with them. But I will tell them Tom. And- and- and you'll be with me. Believe it or not I will stay true to you." She had become a little emotional as she spoke, her voice desperate as she tried to make Tom understand she meant all that she said.

She could feel tears stinging her eyes at the depressed, defeated look in Tom's. Reaching to pull him in to kiss her quickly, Sybil turned, took her bag from Edith and ran to the bedroom. She dressed as fast as could, keeping her eyes averted from the bed. As she changed she heard harsh voices.

"I'll return to work this morning. You're confident you can bring her round aren't you? You don't want us together."

"I'll certainly try." Mary promised. "Oh and do you want some money for a room? You know, for when my father throws you out?"

"No thank you Miss, I may not be a millionaire celebrity but I can pay my own way."

Before Sybil ran out of the room to give Tom one last desperate glance, she scribbled a note on his bedroom wall with her eye-liner.

_It's my turn to devote every waking minute to your happiness. I love you._

_Please Review ^^_


	41. November

"Oh, Mr. Carson! The Beckham's have just arrived. Mrs. Hughes is with them but I uhh- really think you should be with them, I'm sure they'll remember how helpful you were last time..."

"Thank you Miss Sybil I'll go right away!"

Biting her lip guiltily as the hotel manager swiftly vacated the only corridor leading to the Downton garage, Sybil looked about for any other obstacles before running through the door and across the yard to the garage office. As she peered through the smoky window she felt her stomach flip as she realised Tom was there alone. Just as she was about to barge in and jump him however, she heard his distinct Irish accent.

"Thats right, I've been living in England this year." Sybil pressed her ear to the door in an attempt to hear more. "I could be back in Ireland for January if necessary."

Realising that this was a formal call and not a personal one, Sybil quietly eased open the office door and slipped inside. Tom was spread out on his swivel chair, moving in half circles while he continued talking on the phone. Sybil tried to close the door carefully but the click of the lock caused Tom to turn around and face her. He straightened his posture when he saw her, shuffled to sit up properly on the chair and gestured her to come closer to him. She quickly swept over to stradle his lap as he put out an arm to pull her in.

"Hello gorgeous." He mumbled into the hair falling over her shoulders. "Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean you- I- my girlfriend just came in the room."

Sybil laughed as Tom tried to cover the misunderstanding and began to play with his collar impatiently. In the five days that had passed since her and Tom had slept together she had become so stereotypically in love that she had reached the point where she couldn't bear to be away from him. Her past skills gained in ducking and diving the paparazzi had come in use when sneaking to Tom's room each night since the first. She smiled as she thought of her new routine of waiting up until the early hours, ruffling up the duvet on her bed, putting on a hoodie she had stolen from Tom's wardrobe and sneaking over to the Abbey. She would text on her way over so that he was at his door to get her inside and hidden away as quickly as possible. They never had much use for words when she finally reached his room; any talking was saved for morning when they could steal half an hour or so before she had to sneak back.

But she had found these passionate late encounters and beautiful early moments were simply not enough. She had Tom on her mind all the time, so much so that she had almost slipped up and confessed the true answer when anyone asked what she was daydreaming about. It was this consuming love sickness that allowed Sybil to fully sympathise with all she had put Tom through with her indecisiveness.

And due to this need to see him, she had hoped to spend a quiet half hour with him so was almost annoyed that he was still on the phone. Then again she found him very attractive when he acted all serious, his jaw set, his eyes vacant to the scene around him. But this only fuelled her longing...

Deciding enough was and enough, and that she couldn't go without proper notice any longer, she told herself the conversation needed to end. So, to finish the phone call and gain full attention, Sybil kissed Tom deeply but quickly as he paused to listen to the man on the phone. She stifled a giggle at his raised eyebrows; he was clearly onto her scheme.

"Sorry, what was that? Yes, the post of the Political Journalist."

At this statement Sybil stopped her dream like admiration of Tom and wound her arms around his neck, her fingers crossed, staring intently into his eyes. Her reason for doing so was that since the interruption of their elopement, Tom had told Sybil that during his leave to Ireland he had applied for other work in his assumption that he would never return to the Downton. Now it seemed the job was still on offer. As Tom nodded along to whatever the man was saying Sybil seductively moved forward to bite his bottom lip briefly. His eyes widened but as he could not return her attempts at seduction, he settled for pulling her hips closer into his.

"Are you serious? You mean- I got it? Like I got the job?"

At this point Sybil knocked the phone to the floor and kissed a more than welcoming Tom in congratulations. They both screamed in hysterics as the swivel chair toppled beneath them, leaving them sprawled on the office floor. As they lay giggling, their kisses messy as a result, Sybil laughed even harder when Tom reached for the discarded phone and apologized for the unexplainable loss of connection.

o o o

"But why announce it all of a sudden?" Mary's anger was apparent as she leaned back on her seat, peering around Edith to look at Sybil.

Sybil sighed in exasperation as the lights hit the runway and the music began. As the song, 'Did I make the most of loving you?' played out, she edged back in her seat to return her sisters stare. "He's got a job in a newspaper, he heard yesterday, its a real chance! And it's solid proof to mum and dad that Tom isn't out for my money!"

Clapping with the crowd as the models reached the end of the runway, Mary spoke like a ventriloquist; her lips barely moving as she looked ahead. "Let him go to Dublin then you can use his absence to consider."

Sybil gave a growl of annoyance. She was so sick of her sisters being this way. Edith must have noticed her anger as she turned to look at her. "Mary doesn't want you to be trapped before you're completely sure."

"But I am sure!" Rolling her eyes Sybil moved forward on her chair so she could see both Mary and Edith. "How many times do I have to say it? Anna tell them!"

Sybil didn't mean to put Anna, who as a close friend as well as a member of staff had been brought into the secret, in an awkward situation but she hoped that as a woman in love and a friend of Tom's she would defend her. So, turning to her right, she prayed Anna would show some support. Anna however looked down nervously, fiddling with the handle of the Crawley sisters huge make up kit. "Miss. Marys right, it's a very big thing to give up your whole world to start a new life with someone, no matter who you are."

"Thank you," Smirked Mary, leaving Sybil bubbling with frustration. "If you won't listen to me listen to her!"

Twisting her head from her sisters to Anna, Sybil tried to keep her voice calm. "But I'm not giving up my world! I'm just bringing Tom into it and making it ours! If our parents want to give me up that's their problem. Yes, the press will have a great time of making up storys and creating a scandal, and yes they'll make out our family has been ruined by our relationship, but I'm perfectly happy to carry on as normal with everyone to get through it!"

Tutting in the superior way only an eldest sibling can manage, Mary sat back in her chair. "Sleeping with the chauffeur?"

Biting her bottom lip to keep from shouting out or lunging across the seats to slap her sister, Sybil looked about the room and waved over at Elle McPherson. Recovering from her sisters slanderous remark, she replied purposely defiant, "Yes. Anyway he's a journalist now which sounds better for everyone. We're going to tell them tonight at your engagement dinner."

Placing out a hand to silence a furious Mary, Edith turn to Sybil. "We? You mean you and Branson?"

"He's coming in during the dinner." Stated Sybil, her stomach wriggling with the nerves of such a prospect.

"But what will dad do?" Gasped Edith, clearly not understanding how Sybil could have formulated such a plan.

"I imagine he'll call security, or the mafia..." Warned Mary rising from her seat to applaud the final walk of the desginer.

Edith and Anna followed suit but Sybil remained sat. As the worlds most beautiful and well known burst into idle chit chat and false laughter she reached into her clutch for her phone. Knowing it wouldn't be long before someone came over to ask about her mystery man, Sybil began typing a message to him.

_"I love you, you know xx"_

Before she even had time to put the phone away and greet an incoming supermodel she knew she should know the name of, her phone vibrated twice.

"_I'm glad, because this evenings plan would be very half hearted if you didn't. Are you still sure about it?xx"_

_"Oh and I love you too, I just forgot to type it =) xx"_

Before Sybil could form a reply the model reached her and kissed her twice on the cheek. As they began to discuss the show, Sybil forced herself to nod and smile while the model moaned about aspects of the runway.

"Did you see how the black clashed with the navy? Urgh, is there anything worse than a mis-matched final peice?"

Smiling serenely, Sybil titled her head and replied with a thoughtful tone. "Well... Soldiers dying at war usually takes the ticket for me, but no you're right. I pray to be struck by lightening before I dare wear blue and black together in public." Strutting past the model and blindly into the crowd, Sybil formed her reply to Tom.

"_I am soooooo sure xx"_

_Please Review ^^_


	42. November2

"Thomas! Thomas!" Cried Tom chasing after the waitor as he left the hotel. Tom had been pacing the Downton steps for almost half an hour and was desperate for some release. So catching up to Thomas, he made his request. "Give me a cigarette. Please?"

The waitor eyed him up and down but offered over his Marlboro's just the same. "I thought you told Carson you were resigining this morning?"

Letting Thomas lean in to light the cigarette in his mouth, Tom inhaled and exhaled the luxurious smoke. "I did. But I've got some unfinished business to attend to."

"Is that so? Want to let me on it?" Questioned Thomas with obvious interest.

Caught in the dizzy spell the cigarette had cast over him, Tom was half tempted to tell Thomas what he was about to do, but then his phone vibrated in his pocket.

'_In the dining hall, private platform. This is it xx' _

Turning to Thomas he replied, though with half as much detail as had contemplated offering a moment ago. "I'm meeting the parents."

Chucking his cigarette to the floor with the regret of not taking one last drag, Tom ran into the doors of Downton.

o o o

Sybil took a big gulp of wine as her phone jumped about on her shaking legs. She looked around the table with darting eyes and let out a cry of nervous laughter as she thought of what was about to come. She glanced around Downton's huge dining hall in agitation, attempting to mask the unnatural giggles. Then she saw Tom making his way across the hall to their private raised platform and her laughter ceased at once. All too soon Tom was at their table, having used his employee title to get through their security, his posture nervous and defensive as he swung his arms at his sides.

Sybil wanted to jump up and hug him, to calm his nerves as she knew he would calm hers, but then her dad noticed his presence and the games began. "Yes?"

Tom however disregarded her father and turned to her instead. "I'm here."

As the rest of the table became aware of the situation, Mary and Edith sharing a dark look, Sybil left her seat and moved to Tom as her father spoke, a counfused hint to his tone. "So I can see?"

Almost tripping up the edge of the table Sybil slyly took Tom's hand in one of her own and pushed him back slightly on the chest with the other. In this moment of panic she wasn't sure if now was the time tell her family, so stuttered out any excuse she could think of. "I don't think this is such a good idea, we- we mustn't worry Granny."

"You've asked me to come and I've come." Tom looked down at her, snaking an arm around her waist securely and her worries evaporated. Yes, he had come, they were together and they had to do this.

As they turned to face the family Sybil felt a twist in her stomach as all pairs of eyes followed Tom's arm, from it's start at his shoulder, to it's end on her hip. Her grandmother spoke first, breaking the spell of comprehending silence. "What? Would someone please tell me what is going on or have we all stepped into an episode of Eastenders?"

"Your grandmother has as much right to know as anybody else," Stated Tom with confidence, though when Sybil took the hand on her hip, she felt his palms were damp with nerves.

"Why dont I find that reassuring?" Stammered her Grandmother.

Knowing that she had to be the one to make the confession, Sybil stepped as far forward as her and Tom's entwined fingers would allow and confessed, in the shortest possible way, what had been going on since their chauffeurs arrival. As she finished with _'And then Mary and Edith convinced me it would be best to tell you properly than to leave and hope for the best'_ her red faced father turned on Mary.

"You mean you knew?" He demanded as loudly as he could without alerting the unaware celebrity guests eating around the hall below them.

Mary raised from her seat at this point and Sybil cringed; Mary was never good with being shouted at. "I hoped it would all blow over! I didn't want split up the family and cause a drama for the press when Sybil might still wake up!"

As their father placed his hands on the table, his head hanging from his shoulders, it was clear more was to come and Sybil shuffled closer to Tom when Robert looked up to glare at him. "And all the time you've been driving me about, you've been seducing my daughter behind my back? Out for all you can get are you?" Cora jumped up at these words to stand infront of her husband who looked ready to hit Tom.

"I'm not out for anything! And I've not seduced anyone, give your daughter some credit for knowing her own mind!" Now Sybil was the one to stand infront of her man; she knew him well enough to understand his Irish blood wouldn't allow him to walk away from a fight.

"How dare you talk to me in that tone! You will leave at once!" Shouted Lord Crawley now attracting the attention of the guests in the hall who shifted in their seats, peering upwards to discover the source of the noise.

Feeling Tom's heart racing on her palm and watching her father pace behind the guarded barrier created by his wife, Sybil couldn't help pleading. "Oh Dad-"

Her dad was beyond listening. "This a joke, a riduculous childish madness!"

Feeling a sense of hopelessness beginning to drown her Sybil was relieved when her grandmother spoke. "Sybil, what do you have in mind?"

Her father began in an exasperated tone. "This is hardly-"

"No, no. She must have something in mind otherwise she wouldn't have asked him here tonight." Her grandmother looked up at Sybil and she felt entirely gratified that someone was giving them a chance.

Trying to ignore the fact that her dad had walked away from the table, she explained."Thank you Granny. Yes we do have a plan. We'll keep our relationship quiet for a few more weeks. Tom's got a job on a paper, I'll stay until after the public engagement announcement, I don't want to steal their thunder, but before the new year I'll go to Dublin-"

Sybil found herself surprisngly interrupted by her mother who had been silent the entire time. "To live with him? Don't tell me you're getting married?"

"No! We'll live with his family while we're looking for a place," She looked up at Tom at these words, even in this terrible situation the thought of actually being together like a normal couple gave her butterflies of excitement. "And then we'll move in together. And I'll start work on a new Help for Heroes centre."

Sybil wanted to hug her grandmother even more than before when she turned to Tom and spoke to him, even if the question wasn't one to gain a good result. "What does your mother make of this?"

"If you must know she thinks were stupid. She thinks we're going to create a lot of drama on a whim."

Her grandmother laughed at his words. "So, at least we have something in common."

Her father suddenly reappeared and Cora stepped forward instantly into the no-mans land being held by Sybil between Tom and Robert. "I won't allow it! I will not allow my daughter to throw away her life!"

At these words Sybil felt a rush of anger. Her dad knew nothing of what her and Tom had been though, how could he think he had the power to decide their future? "You can shout at us all you like Dad, it won't make any difference!"

"Oh yes it will. All he wants is your money and fame!"

"How do you come up with that? Tom just got another job, he doesn't want any money! And as for the attention I doubt anyone would choose to live as we do without good reason! You can hardly lock me up until I die!" Her almost tears had been replaced with defiance and Sybil felt stronger as she brought this affair to an end. "Now I'll say goodnight. But I can promise you one thing, tomorrow morning nothing will have changed."

As she turned to walked away hand in hand with Tom, she gasped as he was roughly pulled away from her by hotel security. She made to follow but another security member held her back as well as her mother and Mary. Stuggling against them Sybil felt weak as she watched Tom dragged from the dining hall as discretely as possilbe, as though he had never been there. With this thought in mind Sybil gave a quick tug from her captors grasp and ran after him, not caring who saw or what was said. By the time she finally caught up to him he had been pushed outside the doors of Downton. But this was not about to stop her. Slipping past the guards before they could grab her she stumbled into his waiting arms.

Gripping one another tightly, his hands in her hair, her palms on his face, their eyes closed, foreheads pressed together, they waited for the inevitable. And sure enough, in under thirty seconds a barage of photographers swarmed around them, pushing,shouting and shoving to gain the best shot of the reveal.

Sybil, trying to ignore the utter chaos erupting around her, looked up into ice blue eyes and with all the love she could place into one word, spoke his name. "Tom."

_Please Review ^^_


	43. November3

Pacing about the small room in the Grantham Arms Pub and Inn, Sybil twiddled with her hair nervously and closed the velvet curtains on the intruding world. The past two weeks since her and Tom's reveal had brought nothing but endless stories, questions, rumours and paparazzi appearing in the most astounding places.

Ever since the first photo of them had been taken, clinging to one another outside the Downton Hotel, she had not yet spoken to her family. She left the hotel in the early hours to meet up with Tom and did not return till late, _if_ she returned that was. Luckily the press where too busy dicussing her and Tom's relationship to start on the rift they had caused between her and her parents. But she knew it wouldn't be long before they did.

The past fortnight had been difficult for them. Sybil knew, from past experience, that it was best not to add fuel to the fire so her and Tom had barely gone out together, preferring to hide away in this room. Now however she was more concerned with his whereabouts. He had popped out for a paper about an hour ago and he had still not returned.

After another torturous ten minutes Tom stumbled into the room clutching a paper. "Christ almighty." Came his greeting.

Sybil noted his dishevelled appearence and rushed forward to hug him. She knew he must have just battled through a parade of cameras and felt terrible that she had brought this on him. The past fourteen days she knew had come as a shock to him; no amount of protecting someone from the press could prepare you for an attack on yourself. "How many?"

Tossing The Sun aside branding the headline 'Romance kindled on drives to Rehab?', Tom gripped her tighter and looked down at her. "About forty. It's insane. Do people really care that much that you're with the hotel chauffeur?"

Sybil felt a twist of guilt in her stomach and kissed his jaw quickly, "I'm sorry."

"Theres no need to be sorry. We both knew what being public would bring. And I remembered all of what you told me about keeping my hands in my pockets. A wonderful tip by the way. Not one of those camera flashing idiots is going home with a black eye. Although one did come close..." Tom reflected, glancing sideways.

Laughing for what felt like the first time since the reveal, Sybil kissed Tom's neck, and smirking as his tense muscles loosened at her touch, she began undoing his buttons. She knew a few weeks ago she would have felt hesitant as he placed his hands on her waist, watching as she slowly pulled open his shirt, but now was different. In the few weeks since fully consummating their relationship, Sybil had gradually lost all sense of uncertainty.

Sliding the shirt down his arms and kissing his hot, exposed shoulders, she could not help the grin that spread across her face as Tom splayed his hands wide on her hips, his fingertips pushing hard into her skin. She knew the women soldiers from the Help For Heroes would hit her for admitting it; but she loved how Tom was physically stronger than she was. She thrived on the way he could claim her entirely, craved the feel of his solid form around her.

As if reading her mind, Tom picked her up smoothly and they fell onto the bed, both tilting deeper into their slow, intense kiss. Any thought of the stress surrounding their current situation disappeared with every piece of discarded clothing. When they gently came together, Sybil could not help but gasp in the utter pleasure and intimate familiarity. Tom had recently told her that he thought they made a perfect fit, a flawless match, and though she hadn't any experience to compare with, she found herself agreeing with him entirely.

While they made love lazily, moving together fluently, Sybil considered how she could redeem her anti-feminist love of Tom's masculinity; by abusing the power she held over him. Although she was new to this, she was a fast learner and it had not taken her long to discover how much control she had over Tom. In arching her back to could guarantee his breathing would quicken, by tugging at his hair she knew his skin would lightly prickle and tenderly twining her limbs around him always resulted in uncontrollable low moans of ecstasy.

After proving each point of her new knowledge right, she dug her nails into the back of his neck and pulled him if possible closer. The combination of his sensual movements, his warm chest on hers and every caress of his trembling hands sent her over the edge and groaning into their agonisingly delicate kiss, she fell into a daze as he joined her. When they lay beside one another, silent and content, Sybil's heart felt fit to burst as Tom drew her into his arms, murmuring his love for her in a whisper.

o o o

"Come on then, tell me about the day after we told everyone, you keep holding back on the details." Accused Sybil as she rested her chin on Tom's bare chest a few hours later, gazing into his eyes.

"It's not too interesting." He replied running a hand down her smooth naked back. At these words Sybil made to get out of bed in protest, but Tom reacted instinctively and rolled her over. The threat of his unbelievably real fantasy leaving the bed was the last thing he wanted. "Fine! Well it started when I went back to properly say goodbye to the staff..."

_Tom wandered into the Abbey kitchen and steeled himself to say goodbye to the staff preparing for the days work. He knew half of them would probably have heard that he had been discovered as Sybil's lover but he hoped they would be more accepting than everyone else._

_Anna spotted him first and ran to turn off the T.V which displayed him and Sybil battling through the previous nights crowd. He suddenly felt very claustrophobic and was pleased when she spoke. "Tom, I know it wasn't easy last night."_

_At her words Tom sat at the table and shook his head. "We should have spoken out long ago."_

_As he spoke Daisy entered the kitchen. She had only recently returned since William's death and was clearly not keeping up with celebrity news yet. "Spoken out about what?"_

_Tom laughed at her ignorance, it was already a welcome relief not to have someone know everything about him. "Sybil and I are together."_

"Sybil, please stop snuggling into me. Sorry, it's just I- I kinda lose track of the story and my mind keeps wandering elsewhere. Don't pout, please. Anyway where was was I?"

_The whole staff at the table went silent at his words and began tapping away on their phones. They were wise to the unstable start of rumours so had needed to hear it from his lips to believe it. Even Mr. Carson it seemed had been waiting for verbal confirmation. "Have you no shame? Do you have any idea what a problem you're going to cause for that family because you want some spotlight?"_

_Rising from the table at these words Tom felt himself become angry. Would no one say how happy they were for them? "I'm sorry you feel like that Mr. Carson. You're a decent bloke. But no, I have no shame. Infact-" He took a deep breath. "I have great pride in the love of that young woman and I will strive to be worthy of it. I'm not out for anything, just her. Simple as."_

"Did you really say that?"

"Sybil, you did ask for this story so stop distracting me! No, no, no don't kiss me!"

_Carson however seemed not to care. "I will not disgrace myself by discussing the topic and nor will anyone else. Now if you will go Mr. Branson and we will continue with our day. Leave an address and we'll pay what you're owed."_

_Tom shook his head with mock laughter. "No problem there Mr. Carson, I've got a room at the Grantham Arms pub until Sybil is ready to join me in Ireland, have a good day." And without looking back Tom left the Abbey, bravely stepping into the sea of flashing and shouting._

Finishing his story, Tom breathed a sigh of relief and finally gave in to his resistance of Sybil. Leaning over her, he began kissing all over her collar bone. He felt himself tingle a little as she put a hand in his hair and ran the other over his shoulder.

"So basically what you're saying is that absolutely no one approves of us?" She sighed as he lowered his kisses slightly. "Well saying that, Kate did text to say you were good-looking. That strangely annoyed me actua-"

Pausing for a moment Tom looked up. "Kate?"

"Oh, Moss. You took her and Mary to that Fashion show remember? Where they were presenting an award."

"It depends, were you in the car too?"

She bit her lip and Tom had to look away to keep from stopping her with a kiss. "Yes, yes I was."

Tom murmered into her skin as he continued kissing each one of her ribs. "Well then no, I wouldn't have noticed her."

As Sybil sighed his name and pulled the duvet over them, Tom gave up on his trail of kisses and began to kiss her properly. Softly brushing her tounge with his own, Tom could barely believe that the world knew Sybil was his, and that he was hers. The questions, rumours and constant attention were all worth it for this, for her. But he also knew this was only the beginning and for them to overcome all the hurdles coming their way, she would need to know her family were supporting her. So reluctantly pulling out of the kiss and trying to ignore Sybil's gradually lowering hands, Tom spoke. "You'll need to talk to your dad you know. Go and see him some before the months up and make him realise that I'm serious about you. I'd go myself but all of this will have been worth nothing if he has Carson throttle me with his pocket square."

_Please Review ^^_


	44. November4

"Oh Tom it looks so good, is it still hurting?"

"Kinda, it's like oh- like still stinging." Tom winced slightly as the tattoo gun grazed across his rib. "But the guns- the guns vibrating so much it ah- it blocks the pain out a little."

"Well it's almost finished." Stated the tattooist, Louis Malloy, brushing away a blot of excess ink.

Tom smiled up at Sybil as the artist began working on the final letters of his tattoo. Her eye's darted from his to his slowly darkening skin, fascinated by the neat, precise lettering. He was laid on his back with his palms under his head, but when Sybil began chewing her thumbnail, he slid one of his hands to his side, open to take hers. However, she was so engrossed in the tattoo that she did not notice. So, waiting until Louis pressed the gun to his skin again after giving it a quick wipe, he gasped louder than was necessary. Sybil was pulled out of her reverie instantly and took his hand in comfort.

Reminding himself that Louis had tattooed more celebrities than he could name and wouldn't risk losing his good name by repeating gossip, Tom addressed the ever present worry of his and Sybil's situation. "You're still going to talk to your Dad after this aren't you?"

Sybil flicked her eyes to Louis, but like Tom, saw no risk. "I suppose, though I don't really know what it will achieve. We haven't spoken for weeks_, _and ever since the story about your serial killer uncle, Mary and Edith told me he's been unbearable to be around."

Tom turned to Louis and swiftly explained his uncle was most definitely not a murderer, to which he recieved a grumbled '_No comment' , _before looking back at Sybil. "I know it won't be a walk in the park, but I know you Syb and you won't feel any better until you talk to him, or at least try to. If he won't listen then thats his problem, at least you'll have tried."

He laughed when Sybil turned to Louis and made a request. "Stab him with that gun a little harder please, it's so annoying when he makes a good point."

After another fifteen minutes the tattoo was announced to be complete and Louis asked Tom to make sure it was okay before leaving to arrange Sybil's exit from the back of the shop and away from the surrounding paparazzi.

Peering into the mirror, Tom lifted his left arm to admire the trail of inked lettering running from his top rib to his bottom one. "Looks brilliant doesn't it?"

He turned a little in the light as Sybil stood behind him, her hands on his waist, looking over his shoulder and giggling. "I love it, I've always found tattoos sexy."

"As well as chauffeur uniforms and military attire?" He questioned, trying to make light of a story which had recently surfaced about Sybil having an untamed fetish for men in uniform. Of all the odd rumours currently gracing the tabloids about either him or Sybil, this one had come as a joke to them. Though, Tom had reminded Sybil that she had once told him she liked him in uniform back in January. Her reply to this had seemed somewhat withdrawn as she told him that he'd be surprised at how people could gain a story but wait until the price was right to reveal it.

As she laughed at his comment, Louis returned. "Got a cab out back for you. Better make it quick."

Tom felt her grip on his waist slacken at these words and he turned to her, brushing her face with the back of his hand. "It'll be fine. Just talk to him. It'll be fine."

She simply nodded at him, so he cupped her face and kissed her briefly before nudging her toward the door. He gave her what he hoped was an encouraging smile as she put on a brave face and fled the parlour. He had the sudden urge to follow her, to go with her, but he knew this was something she had to do alone, so turned back to the mirror, running a hand down the words on his skin as he murmured them aloud.

"The truest form of love, is sacrifice."

o o o

Just as the cab finally reached a speed that the paparazzi could not keep up with, the driver turned in his seat to look back at Sybil. "You're Sybil Crawley."

Trying but failing to keep the concoction of irritation and exhaustion out of her voice, Sybil closed her eyes and flopped her head back against the seat. "Am I really? I had absolutely no idea."

"Sorry." Grumbled the driver turning back to the road.

Feeling guilty, Sybil apologized. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed at the moment. You see- Well actually, I suppose you know everything?"

The cabbie nodded. "Who doesn't?"

"True that." Sybil felt a clench in her stomach as they neared the Downton Hotel. In just a few minutes she would have to face her father and explain how her and Tom were going to be together no matter what. Without realising, she spoke her fears allowed. "Dads going to hate this."

The driver laughed. "Look, I know it doesn't mean much coming from a random cabbie, but no Dad likes their daughters boyfriend. When my two first brought their blokes home I turned into some psycho Sherlock Holmes. I asked about everything! Did they have a criminal record, did they have a career in mind, what was their blood type... Open your eyes as wide as you like, you'll be surprised at how protective Dads can be over their suddenly not so little girls! So don't worry yourself."

"It actually means more than you know." Sybil sighed thinking of how nice it was for someone to to speak about her and Tom in a partially positive way.

Smiling as they pulled up to the hotel, she tried to pay the driver. "This ones on me, do you have any idea how much people will pay to ride in a cab that Sybil Crawley has sat in?"

o o o

Tears of frustration and anger welled in Sybil's eyes as she walked away from her fathers desk. Taking a moment to compose herself she turned back to face him. "Your threats are hollow don't you see? I won't get a break from the paparazzi? I won't be able to go a day without a new rumour or story? How can I make you understand? I couldn't care less! I've had to deal with that my entire life, at least now I have something to put up with it for!"

As her father rose from his desk to face out of the window, there was a knock at the door and Sybil's grandmother entered. "I do hope I'm interrupting something?"

Sybil noted how her father avoided looking at her as he turned to speak to her grandmother. "I only wish you were, but I seem to be getting nowhere. Have you seen Cora?"

"She's lying down, but can we blame her after she almost got attacked by that reporter?" She turned to Sybil. "Now Sybil dear, this sort of thing is all very well in rom-coms but in reality it can prove very unbearable! And while I am sure Branson has many virtues, he's a good driver-"

Sybil couldn't bear this, why did everyone seem to forget that Tom was a person, the person she loved. "I will not give him up!"

Her father turned and banged his fist on his desk. "Don't be rude to your grandmother!"

Sybil did not flinch from her fathers anger but stepped closer to him, squaring her shoulders. Clearly trying to diffuse the situation, her grandmother stood between them. "No, shes not being rude, just wrong. Sybil, are you sure this man is worth all this? You know as well as I do that it won't be long before _real_ stories from his past begin to surface, maybe revealing things you don't know about him?"

"Of course I'm aware of that Gran and I don't care. Me and Tom have been through a long year together and I trust him. If any of his past mistakes are revealed I could match them with ten more to his every one! So this is my offer, I will stay till new year to avoid the impression I have run away and because I don't want to spoil Mary and Matthews engagement announcement. Then we will live together in Dublin and whoever wishes to visit, will be very welcome!"

Sybil was furious to find her father had barely listened to a word. "Out of the question! We will not visit you and this gold digger! And even if we did want to we wouldn't be able to get past the bloody crowds waiting at our doors!"

"Right! Fine! But you can't forbid Mary and Edith." Shouted Sybil, clenching her fists.

As her father made to retort her grandmother stopped him. "Don't say anything you may have to retract!"

He paused at this then continued. "Know this, there will be no more money. I'm going to empty your accounts of every penny! See how long he stays around when you're worth nothing and the papers offer him what you can't in exchange for some kiss and tell!"

"Well bully for that! I'm serious Dad! You think I haven't thought this all through? Tom told me he wanted to be with me a long time ago, but I made him wait for months and months. And you want to know why? Because I didn't want me, you, him or the family to have to deal with all the media attention. But then I realised that I would never be happy with some footballer or actor who had the money and fame to match mine. I'm happy with Tom, not with undeserved glory and riches." Her anger ended in sincerity, her need for her father to accept them bursting from within her. "I wish it didn't have to be this way Dad, but I've made my choice and now you have to make yours."

_Please Review ^^_


	45. December

"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas!" Sybil sang loud into the air as she stood up in the red Cadillac Eldorado. She felt hysterically happy as the wind rushed by and the scenery of Las Vegas came into sight. Looking down next to her at Tom hitting the beat of the song on the steering wheel, she dropped back into her seat and kissed his cheek.

He looked over in dark glasses, grinning at her. "I still can't believe we've done this! A weekend in Las Vegas? This is insane!"

Sybil giggled, "Well if Dad wants to take my money then my last gift to him should be to do the job for him!"

It had been almost week since Sybil had been to see her father and she had heard no word from him since. The only part of him she had seen infact was his hand blocking out cameras in every newspaper. Yes, the inevitable had happened; the press had cottoned on to the family fued. Sybil thought she would have felt her normal guilt when she woke to find magazines scattered with photos of her in Afghanistan, spread with headlines such as 'Crawley's at War', but she felt just the opposite. She had given her family a chance to come around and they hadn't. Mary and Edith were simply ignoring her, her mother had barely spoken to her and her father was a matter all of his own. So, in an act of rebellion, she had told Tom that he wasn't to question or argue; they were going to Las Vegas for a long weekend and they were going to bloody enjoy themselves.

"That may be the case, but I doubt photos of me gambling your fathers fortune will help me to prove that I love you and not your money."

"You don't need to prove that to anyone but me." Sybil sighed and placed a hand on Tom's leg. "Look, we've avoided the paparazzi so far and I'll get us into the most exclusive casinos so no cameras will ever get in. And my Dad bought Ceasers Palace after watching The Hangover so we'll definitely have a safe place to stay. Although I couldn't care less if we were spotted, I think it's about time we had a first date, don't you?"

Sybil felt her smile widen as Tom leaned over to turn the radio up. "Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now, thats what you get for waking up in Vegas!"

o o o

"Syb- Sybil. Pick red or red. I mean black. Black or red." Mumbled Tom reaching for another Martini. He felt a little dizzy but relished the numbness.

Sybil was draped over his shoulders, stood behind his stool at the roulette table. He ran his free hand up one of her arms, inhaling her familiar scent of Chanel. "Red, go red."

Missing her answer, swaying with alcohol, Tom repeated himself."Red? Red, yeh? Or black?"

"Black!"

"Black it is!" Shouted Tom, as the roulette wheel span, eventually doubling his money.

As the crowd roared and clapped around him, Tom looked up at an ecstatic Sybil. Her eyes were a little misty with an alcohol induced fog and there was a slight spill of vodka on her silver velvet dress, but Tom thought she looked stunning. As she leant down to kiss him he realised that it was not the money or the places they had been that had made such a perfect few days, it was just being with her and watching happiness return to her bit by bit with her family comfortably settled an ocean away, that had made them so wonderful. With that thought in mind, Tom took her hand to take her back to the hotel.

Winding around the other smartly dressed guests in the casino, Tom tried to sober slightly to find the exit through the flashing lights of gold and red. When he finally located the door and made toward it pulling Sybil, he could not help noticing how many heads turned as they passed. And he also noted, with bubbling jealously, that the eyes were not of celebrity stalkers following _them_, but of gawking men following _her_. He knew he could be branded as biast, but Sybil really was the most breathtaking woman in the room.

They stumbled out of the casino giggling at how their plan to lose Sir Crawleys money had drastically failed; they had been nothing but lucky all weekend. Tom placed an arm around Sybil's shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his torso as they walked back to Ceasers Palace. He couldn't stop from using a few choice swear words at the cameras that followed them up the steps, but Sybil, who was usually wary of angering the paparazzi, was too tipsy to reprimand him for it.

As they tumbled out of the lift, Tom pushed his stumbling girlfriend against their suite door, gripping her tiny waist in his palms. He kissed her lightly at first but the taste of Baileys on her lips was too much temptation to resist pulling her closer and twining his tongue with hers. As she tugged at his lapels, he removed a hand from her waist and fumbled in his pockets for his room card. After a brief moment of panic that it had been left at one of the nights casinos, Tom produced the card from trouser pocket and swiped them in.

They continued their desperate, drunken kissing as they fell into the room. Tom kicked out blindly and nudged the door shut behind them. As he heard the click confirming their privacy, he tore off his jacket, not breaking from Sybil for one second. It made a dull swish as it hit the floor and he smiled into their kiss as Sybil began undoing his belt, taking longer than was necessary as an intake of various cocktails shook her hands. When Tom felt the release of the buckle he finally pulled away from their kiss to move down to her neck, pushing her unsteadily toward the sofa as he did so. Then, as he clumsily untied the halterneck ribbon of Sybil's dress, she froze in his arms and began frantically retying the strap.

"Syb-?"

"Dad!"

o o o

With the scotch glasses shaking in his hands, Tom made his way out onto the balcony where Lord Crawley stood looking out over his Las Vegas view. There was familiarity in the air and it did not take Tom long to realise he felt exactly as he had on his first day at Downton: nervous, unsure, intimidated.

"There you go Sir." Tom made his presence known and passed his ex-employer his glass.

Robert did not thank Tom but gave him sideways glance, "Should you be drinking anymore tonight?" Before Tom could defend himself he continued. "Now I'm not going to mess around here. I'm sure my daughter has told you she came to visit the other day and she did not leave on good terms. Because of that I have tried to come around to the idea of her and y- Well, I have tried. But you may understand that that is difficult when I open my morning newspaper to a photo of my daughter being dragged into a casino by a man who could never have afforded the plane ticket to get there! Now, I don't mean to be rude but permit me to say that you are going to ruin my daughters life in taking her from her family and-"

At this accusation Tom could take this verbal abuse no longer and stood his ground. "I don't accept that I am ruining her life or cutting her off from her family! If you want to cut her off that's your decision!"

Sipping his scotch sharply Robert turned to Tom,"But how will you look after her? How can you hope to provide for her once I take away all shes got? Though thinking about it, I'm giving you credit in even asking if you'll attempt to!"

Repressing the urge to punch his girlfriends father in the face, Tom tried to keep a calm tone,"With respect _Sir_, you seem to think she can only be happy in some version of the Downton Hotel when its obvious if she wanted that life she would not want to be with me!"

"Very well, I hoped to avoid this but I see that I can't." Robert placed his drink on the ledge and began shuffling through his pockets. "How much will you take to leave us in peace? You can have the money you're after without even having to put up this farce about wanting to be with Sybil."

"What?" Gasped Tom is disbelief as Robert pulled out a cheque book.

"You must have doubts about this act, you said your own mother thinks you're stupid."

"Yes, she does but-."

"Then yeild to those doubts and take enough to make a new life back in Ireland. I'll be generous if we can bring this nonsense to an end. I'll pay any cost it takes for you to leave my daughter, and I'll double it if you promise to keep from selling some tawdry story to the papers."

This comment tipped a drunken Tom over the edge and he threw his glass at the tiled floor causing glass to spark across the tiles. "You know your trouble _my Lord_, you're like anyone with a bit of money in the bank, you think you have the monopoly of honour! Doesn't it occur to you that I might I actually be in love with your daughter? That I believe the best guarantee of Sybil's happiness lays with me?"

Roberts eyes darted from the smashed glass to Tom as he tucked his cheque book away. "Well if you're not prepared to listen to reason-"

"I'm not prepared to listen to insults!" Growled Tom as Sybil came running out onto the balcony, clearly startled by the smashing of the glass.

"Then good night to you. And I want you to leave this hotel and go back to Ireland on the next flight!"

"Even though she'll come with me? Do you really want me to leave now when I will take her with me that same hour? Do you want to lose your chance to be a good father and support her?" Guestering at Sybil, Tom was horrified when her father looked past her and left the suite.

_Please Review ^^_


	46. December2

Try as he might, Tom could not ignore the falsely placid look on Sybil's face as she flicked through the days newpapers. He had attempted to smuggle them out of their room at the Grantham Arms the moment he had read them, but Sybil had asked for them before he even got the chance. So now he was forced to watch in turmoil as her expression winced each time she turned a page. He wondered which part she was reading. It could be the part about her father arriving and leaving Las Vegas in a burst of anger. Or it could be the part about how her family were rumoured to have disenherited her. The worst option though could be the sordid side column, courtesy of one of his previous conquests. Deciding enough was enough, Tom crossed the room and tore the paper from her grasp.

As she looked up at him with pained eyes he crouched down by her chair and took her hands in his, brushing his lips on her knuckles. "It's no good torturing yourself. Your father made the decision to come to us and he should have known the press would be all over it in a matter of seconds."

"I know," She breathed. "It's just if he had just listened- If he wasn't so set in his ways- he- he could have heard us out! But instead he offers to pay for you to leave me? What kind of-"

Her voice caught as she succumbed to tears; the stress of arguing with her family and the constant attack from the press overwhelming her. Tom pulled her to her feet and hugged her as tight and as comforting as he could. Securing an arm around her waist he wiped away her black tears with the cuff of his hoodie. Trying to cheer her up, Tom offered words he did not entirely agree with. "Your Dad cares too much, that's all. It can't be easy for him if he think's I'm going to hurt his little girl."

Sybil however seemed aware of his uncertainty and leant up to kiss him. "We both know I haven't been daddy's little girl for quite some time Tom."

Tom laughed at her sudden change in mood and returned a kiss, noting at he did that something on Sybil's wrist cut into his neck. Removing her arms from their grip, Tom smiled down at the thin, golden clover charm bracelet delicately splayed on her pale skin. "I swear you always have this on."

"I've never taken it off since the day you put it on." She stated simply.

"Never?" He enquired, his eyebrows raised, his heart fluttering as she shook her head.

"Never. It caused problems on some photoshoots I can tell you, but I wasn't giving up." She smiled.

Tom felt an ache in his stomach at these words, she was so lovely and yet she had gone through, and was still going through, so many problems because of him. Not knowing how to express his apology, Tom moved down to kiss her again, running his hands down her damp face and clasping her neck in his palms. "Love you."

"And I love- Snow!"

o o o

"Tom we really shouldn't, it's too risky." Cried Sybil as Tom tugged her out the fire exit of the Grantham Arms. She half heartedly tried to resist his force but when she burst into the freezing air and saw a sudden flurry of thick, white, twinkling snow falling around her, she released her resistance and allowed Tom to entwine their fingers and lead her down the street. Turning left and right in alarm Sybil relaxed slightly when she realised there were no paparazzi nearby. However, she was far too wise in this life to be lulled into a false sense of security and stopped suddenly, causing Tom to spin around and sigh in annoyance. "Do I really look unrecognisable?"

Giggling at Tom's tired expression, she span around for him to examine her. "Right, let's see. You have absolutely no make up on, which doesn't matter anyway because half your face is covered by my scarf. My coat makes you look about triple your size and I don't think any A-lister has ever wished for that in a million years. And the Sybil Crawley the public knows would certainly never wear a trilby stolen from a pub coat hanger-"

"Hey, I like this hat!"

"As I was saying, you basically look like a tramp," He laughed aloud at her stern expression. "But in thousands of pounds worth of footwear."

"I couldn't not wear my Loubi's!" She whined, allowing Tom to pull her down the street again. She knew they were still taking a huge risk in leaving the safety of the inn, but thinking of the promise Tom had made to her to show her the wonders of London at night, she picked up her pace to wrap an arm around his waist. As he kissed her hair, Sybil looked up at him, Christmas lights reflected in her eyes. "People will recognise you too you know, you're in the same position as me now."

"Maybe, but if we wander around for a little while and don't go into anywhere too busy, I think we'll be fine." He replied, wiping his face of crystal cold snowflakes. "And seeing as you did just confess your love for snow rather than your devoted boyfriend, I think I deserve to punish you with a little worry."

Finally giving in completely, Sybil jumped up to kiss his icy cold cheek and fell into the magic of a dark, snowy London.

The next few hours past in a blur of love drunk laughter and a billowing snowstorm. Sybil was dragged around the secret streets of the capital, being given a personal tour of London and all its wonders. She had seen a lot of the glitzy star studded side of London in her life, but not the darkened, mysterious side of normal life that Tom was now showing her. She laughed at his stories of his year in England and laughed even harder when they were forced into joining a midnight fun run by a giant hotdog. Then, after dodging into a side road and helping a stag-do tie the groom to a pole, they escaped to Covent Garden where they found themselves covered in mud due to a slip on the snowy pathway. When they finally recovered their hysterical fit of giggles, Sybil took her first bus ride and gloried in pressing the bell to make it stop. The couple shared a moment of excitement when they saw Tom's friend Massy and some of Sybil's military friends sharing a drink, but reminded themselves that to join them would mean an instant reveal. So moving on, they shared a clumsy dance with a bunch of street performers, both covered in various ribbon as they slipped away and into a huge doorway for a kiss. It was only when a group of young women outside a bar began looking at Tom too suspiciously for the couples liking that they found their way to the Thames.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Tom, wrapping his arms around Sybil from behind as they looked over the shining water.

Sybil pulled his arms tighter around her. "So much better. Thank you for getting me out, I needed this." She turned her head to kiss him quickly.

"No need." He murmured, resting his chin on her head.

As a silence ensued, Sybil suddenly found herself thinking about her future, their future. Mary and Matthew had finally announced their engagement, though that had been swept aside for story about her and Tom, and it was obvious that her family were not going to come around anytime soon, if ever for that matter. These reasons made her wonder why her and Tom remained in this unsure limbo. Her only reason for stopping their elopement last month had been due to wanting to give her family a chance to accept them, but if they weren't going to, why wait? The thought of facing the paparazzi in a quiter Dublin sounded much more appealing than public attacks on the busy streets of London. With this in mind, she remembered how excited she had felt about her and Tom properly living together when they had first confessed their love, and turned in his arms to face him.

"Tom."

"Thank you for remembering."

"Very funny. But listen, I think we should go to Dublin before the new year. I know you don't start work till February and I wanted to wait as long as possible to give my family a chance to- Well anyway, what do you think? We could get a place now, like, be together." She bit her lip, expectant, feeling oddly nervous. She knew he would want to go back to Dublin, but she worried that he would think she was simply trying to escape.

After a moment, Tom pulled away from her and reached into various pockets, eventually pulling out a bunch of papers.

"Now this flat has a little garden, but personally, I think we'd benefit from the privacy in this complex." He explained, smirking as he offered her the house sales pages.

Laughing, Sybil enthusiastically jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him quickly. She continued to laugh as Tom dropped the papers to the floor in order to hold her in his arms. After a moment though, her laughter subsided and she found herself simply gazing down at Tom.

Running her thumbs softly over his snow flecked eyebrows, Sybil pushed her cold nose to his. "We weren't supposed to be together."

She saw him give a faint smile at her words and she returned one as he moved a hand into her hair. "No, we weren't. But, we clearly don't have high regard for the rules do we?"

They kissed softly and sweetly as the falling snow slowly lightened around them. It was only when a party boat passed and began cheering them on that they broke away from one another and made their way back through London, leaving merged footprints in the rapidly settling snow.

_Please Review ^^_


	47. December3

Tom twiddled nervously with his cufflinks as a chaos of evening dresses and black tied waitors danced around him. Reaching across his table he found himself apologizing to Simon Cowell who had just reached out for the same glass. As the business mogul returned to conversing with his stunning, super-model plus one, Tom leaned back on his chair and rubbed his damp palms on his black trousers.

He was at The Sun Military Awards and needless to say, felt a little over his head. The most part of the evening had been amazing, watching all the brave soldiers receiving what was owed to them in the form of awards and gratitude. But all of that had occured with Sybil at his side, resting a hand on his leg, flashing her beautiful smile for all to see, completely at ease in the world she had grown up in. But now she had left him for a moment to take photos at the request of some of the soldiers and he felt oddly deserted, awaiting her return.

The room was certainly a sight to behold, full of famous celebritys and royalty all dolled up to show their respect to the armed forces. Tom was almost out of his chair in an attempt to see William and Kate that bit clearer when he noticed the four Crawleys and Matthew Krawleigh drinking at a table across the room. He ran a hand through his hair, he had no idea that they had been in the hall the entire time and he wasn't sure Sybil had either. Searching the crowd for her distinct, long dark hair Tom failed to notice her slip back into the seat beside him.

"Looking for someone?" She asked, placing her hand softly on his thigh.

"Yes, you." He explained turning to face her and leaning in slightly. "Did you- Well did you know that-"

"That my family are here? Yes, yes I did." She spoke her words almost silently as the lights had suddenly dimmed and the ceremony continued.

Feeling rude, but brushing the feeling off in favour of worrying about his girlfriend, Tom continued their conversation. "Are you okay about this? Do you want to leave?"

Tom was surprised when Sybil leant in to kiss him and he could not help but notice some of the guests on the surrounding tables stare out the corner of their eyes. Clearly gossip was not below the celebritys it was often about. "No, I don't want to leave. I knew they would be here because Mary text in the week, talking about Christmas or something, I don't know. Anyway, she mentioned it then."

"Well as long as you're su-"

He was cut off as their table was suddenly illuminated by a spotlight. Blinking in the sudden white light Tom turned to the stage. As his eyes became accustomed the rainbow of colours dancing across his eyes he saw that the back screen of the stage now displayed a picture of Sybil smiling with members of the Help for Heros team in Hyde Park. He realised with a heart pang that it must have been taken the day they shared their first kiss.

Returning to the present, he noticed that everyone was looking over at their table, including those stood by the podium. Scrutinising at these people in particular Tom recognised them, not as celebrity's, but as those members from the photo. That was when it dawned on him that Sybil had clearly just been called up on stage for some sort of recognition. His face broke into a huge smile as he turned to congratulate her, but when he did, he found that she was sat stunned. So, not knowing if he was allowed to do so, he stood up, took her hand in his and pulled her to her feet, desperately trying to ignore the steady gaze of Lord Crawley. Then, without worrying who else would be watching, entwined their fingers and led her to the stage.

o o o

Running the silky Help For Heros medal ribbon through her fingers, Sybil was so lost in happiness at receiving the award she did not notice the room begin to move around her. That was until Tom, now stood up, offered her his hand which she took with the realisation that the ceremony was over. As they brushed shoulders with all the other celebritys in the room she could feel her insides buzzing from the gratitude she felt for her recognition. She had felt so honoured that she could barely think of anything to say when accepting the award from her solider friends. In fact, the only part of her speech she could actually recall was '_And I really should thank a special someone who refused to see me as just the hotel heiress...__'_

As they entered the large entrace hall of the building, this special someone pulled her aside. "We can wait around a bit if you want, then sneak out the way we came in? By that time all the paparazzi should be preoccupied with everyone leaving out the front right?"

Sybil giggled at Tom's plot, "See, you're getting the hang of this alrea-."

"Why are you here?" Her giggling ceased at once when Sybil turned and found herself face to face with her father. Her heart began to beat a little faster; this was the first time they had spoken properly since the beginning of the month and his brief visit to Las Vegas.

Feeling Tom's firm hand at her back she held her breath as he spoke. "I'm here to pay my respects to the soldiers and to be with Sybil."

Her father spoke so quickly she almost missed it. "Miss Sybil?"

She did hear however and felt instantly defensive, how could her Dad be so indignant, "Oh Dad whats the point in all that nonsense?"

Her father disregarded her question and Sybil felt Tom tense; she knew how annoyed he was at her father for being so cold with her since their reveal. She wrapped a comforting arm around his waist, trying to ignore how her fathers eyes flicked to her grip on him. "I suppose you'll go to Dublin now? Isn't that your plan?"

"In a day or two, we've found a place and Tom's job is all lined up so I see no reason to delay." This was half true. Yes, they had found a nice Dublin appartment and yes, Tom's job lay waiting, but deep down, though she was looking past it, she still felt a reason to delay; she wanted her family to approve of her choice. "Though I do wish we could have parted on good terms."

At her words Sybil watched as her father turn to Tom, his jaw tightening slightly. "What about you? Do you want to part on good terms?"

She glanced away at this question to look about the room. Tom would only keep his cool for so long, she knew, before he would let his passionate streak run riot. As she held a breath she noticed soldiers and celebritys alike stealing quick glances in their direction. It was obvious her relationship with Tom and their family feud had become exactly what she had feared; everyones business. She snapped back to her father and Tom when the latter replied in what she could tell was a forcibly controlled tone. "I do, although I don't expect to."

Feeling full of relief that her boyfriend had stopped himself from taking advantage of this last chance to vent at her father, Sybil squeezed at his hip and they both turned to leave. That was until they heard her fathers voice. "Alright."

Sybil let go of Tom and turned back slowly. "What?"

Her father peered at the floor before looking up at her. "Well if I can't stop you, I see no profit in an arguement. You'll have a very difficult life than what you might have lived. And I don't just mean the attention from all the media, but as a woman living without any luxurys. But if you're sure its what you want...?"

Sybil could barely believe what her father was saying as she turned to look at Tom. It was almost laughable that her father had asked her that question, how could her and Tom have gone through so much for her not to be sure. "I am."

Robert shook his head slowly as he exhaled. "Then you can take my blessing with you, whatever that means."

Her head swimming with the utter shock of her Dads acceptance, Sybil forgot how many people were watching and hugged him. "Oh Dad, it means more than anything, more than anything!"

As she pulled away, dazedly looking into her fathers suddenly softened eyes, he turned to Tom. "If you mistreat her I will personally have you hunted down by the mafia."

Sybil blushed at the actual possibility of this threat and stepped back beside Tom who had a smirk now spread across his face. "I'd expect no less."

"Will you come over and visit?" Sybil understood her father had now accepted them, but she also knew it would take time for her family to fully come around to the idea.

"We'll see, we'll talk about that later." He smiled. " And there'll be some money in your account, but not much."

Laughing as her happiness overwhelmed her again, Sybil reached up to kiss her father, hoping that he knew her gratitude was not for his promise of money, but of his decision to accept her happiness and his willingness to deal with the coverage of their relationship. And as her father reached out to shake Tom's had, she could say without doubt, for the first time, she was ecstatic that an eager paparazzi member had managed to break the boundaries to snap a shot of her. Because the shot wasn't just of her beaming, but of her father and Tom turning to the camera from shock, their hands still clasped together.

As everyone began to scurry away from the camera and security ran forward to push the man from the hall, Sybil felt her fingers automatically curl around the hand Tom had offered her. With a final small smile at her father, her and Tom left the hall, not through the side door they had snuck in, but down the red carpet surrouded by the paparazzi they had avoided. And as they pushed through the crowd, they did not try to run or escape, but smiled around at each lense, allowing their happiness to be captured with each flash. Even as the questions came Sybil held her head high and Tom's hand tighter and answered as best she could.

Yes, the rumour her and Tom were to live together together in Ireland were true. Yes, they would consider their relationship serious. And yes, they were in love. And as for the accusations of a Crawley breakdown, Sybil's only reply was a question for them.

"Family fued? What family fued?"

_Please Review ^^_


	48. December4

"I'm getting a headache from all of this." Grumbled Tom, leaning on the kitchen island and placing his face in his palms.

At his words Sybil, who was dressed in one of his most worn tshirts, matched oddly with Victoria Secrets silk shorts, turned to him with a pout. "Jeez Tom, I'm only attempting a cup of tea, I don't think I'm going to bring the roof down. In fact, I'll have you know I used to stir the milk and sugar into the drinks at the soldier meetings!"

Tom could not help but laugh at her rising temper. "I never meant your tea making Syb. I meant this whole, this whole us living together thing."

"You're digging yourself a hole Tom. First you criticise my ability to make tea and now you're telling me I'm giving you a headache after only a fornight of living together?"

She really was attractive when she was angry. Walking around the island and up to his frowning girlfriend, Tom picked her up, shaping her legs around his waist with his warm palms. He leant forward to kiss her briefly, noting with a smile that her brow had ironed out and her arms were now wrapped loosely around his neck.

"What I meant was, at the beginning of this year I was going into an unambitious job with no idea what I wanted to do with my life and now its new years eve and I have decent flat, a new job and a beautiful girlfriend who I regularly share the front page of newspapers and magazines with. Now do I gain credit for having a headache or do you still believe I'm out to bring down your milk pouring skills?"

"Well..." She sighed, pressing him with a lingering kiss that made him hot all over. "Maybe you still need adjusting time? Come on, let me give you an overdue tour of the place."

She made to jump down from his arms but he gripped tighter and walked with her wrapped around him to their bathroom. He nudged the door with his back and spun to give Sybil a view of the small room. Playing into her want of an entirely unnecessary tour, Tom asked the first question. "What's this room then?"

"Well, this is the bathroom Tom. There's the toilet you seem to treat as a Lynx collection stand, there's the mirror I should really clean of my makeup and there's the shower where we, well- shower basically." She pointed out, acting the sarcastic estate agent.

Tom nuzzled her neck after glancing around the room, "Just shower?"

He smiled as she sighed in mock annoyance. "Next room Tom."

Hoisting her tighter in his arms Tom took a mere two steps to the next room. "And this?"

"Well this is the spare room. Or maybe I should say my second wardrobe and your study. But apart from that not much else to say about this one. Next!" She demanded, laughing as he carried her next door. "This is just like the time I did Cribs. Ahh now this is our bedroom. My favourite room-"

"And mine," He interupted, feeling stupidly happy all of a sudden.

"Well its pretty messy, mostly my fault I'll admit, I'm still adjusting to the lack of Ethel and Jane. Pretty much your basic bedroom, double bed, side tables, chest of drawers. But it's also the only room we've actually tried to decorate." She smiled, looking at the botched blue paint job.

"Big emphasis on the tried." He grinned, returning to the joint kitchen and living room.

"Now this is easy. The kitchen; where the best thing to come out of it has been an amazing home warming roast courtesy of your mum. The living room is like the bedroom, pretty basic. One sofa, pretty good T.V and a bookshelf we really need to sort out." She pointed out looking at their personal library full of books of politics and Sybil's collection of WW1 Nurse Diarys, a christmas gift from his mother that she had already devoured twice.

Watching her eyes flicker about the small room, Tom felt his stomach dip at her use of the word basic. Letting her step to the floor he pulled her close by the waist. "Is it all okay? Really? Do you really want this?"

He waited impatiently as Sybil sighed heavily and rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "Tom, if you ask me one more time if the flat is too small or if I'm aware that this isn't what I have to choose for the rest of my life I'll personally empty my account and let you buy the hugest house possible for us."

"You know that isn't what I want." He murmered, brushing her face with his thumb.

"I do know. Which is why I've let you pay for everything so far. But how can I stick to that decision, which isn't something I agree with as an independant women by the way, when you keep bringing it up as though it's an issue? I _love _this place and I don't want my money spent on it just as much as you don't. I'm more than happy to use it all for the new Help for Heroes centre. Now don't ask me again even one more time, do you understand?" She threatened, nudging her forhead against his.

"I promise, I won't ask again... Only because I know if there _was_ an issue you would have no problem in letting me know." He assured, rubbing his nose on her own then pulling away to check his watch. "Right, I'll finish your tea, you grab a jumper and lets get outside, it'll be midnight in about twenty minutes."

"Alright." She smiled, backing away from his arms. "I love you."

"How far are you going to get this jumper?" He laughed, winking at her declaration.

Watching Sybil stroll down the hall, Tom leant against the kitchen counter. He felt so happy. So stupidly, ridiculously, completely happy. He took a deep nervous breath, tapped his jeans pocket and decided that tonight, was the night...

o o o

Sifting through Tom's drawer to find his largest hoodie, Sybil jumped when her phone began moving across her bedside table. Reaching out for the vibrating phone, she was stunned to see Edith's name flashing across the screen.

Swiping her finger over the green arrow, Sybil pressed the phone to her ear. "Edith?"

"Syb- Sybi- Sybil!" Came her sisters greeting.

With a sigh Sybil realised that Downton was hosting this years hotel new years party; she remembered attending last years at the Ritz and the years before at the Savoy. It also appeared that her sister was already buzzing for the new year. "What are you calling for Edith?"

"I wanna say hap- new- I wanna- Mary!"

Rolling her eyes as she heard a struggle ensuing between her two sisters back in London, Sybil pulled a hoodie from Tom's draw and tucked it under her arm as the fight was won. "Sybil?"

"Mary?"

"Yes darling. I apologize for our sister, you know what shes like after a few glasses. Anyway, I think she was just ringing to say happy new year before the phone lines explode in fifteen minutes." Explained Mary, huffing at the end of her sentence.

Hearing both her sisters voices brought a smile to Sybil's face. Since her father had accepted her and Tom earlier in the month, everything had gradually fallen into place, especially the bond between her and her sisters. She knew they still didn't understand her choice, but she also knew that they understood what it was like to live in such a public world and for that they supported her struggle. "Give her a break Mary. I think new years eve is the one night we can accept a drunken mess of anyone, including you!"

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind. But anyway I really can't talk for long, so happy new year to you and the boyfriend from me and Edith." Shouted Mary as the music in the background grew louder.

"Thanks, happy new year to the both of you too! And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Laughed Sybil as she heard Edith shouting her name over Mary's shoulder.

"So no running away with a chauffeur for me then?"

"Definitely not!" Retorted Sybil, biting her smiling lip.

"Look I really have to go- Oh wait Mums here, do you wa-? Yes Mum, it's Sybil. No not Danning! Our Sybil! Sorry sis, shes been on the champagne tonight too. I wouldn't bother-"

"No please, put her on!"Demanded Sybil. She felt a little guilty at being so forward but she had wanted to talk to her mother all day. Things between them were still not quite as comfortable as her and her sisters, but now that she knew her mother was alcohol induced, she was sure that would be forgotten.

"Sybil love, I can't ta- talk, your father wants me to-"

"That's fine mum but I just want to ask you one quick question." She stumbled over her words in an attempt to keep her mothers attention. "How did you tell Dad that you were- Mum?"

Cursing as the line went dead, Sybil tossed her phone across the room and onto the bed. Slipping on Tom's hoodie, she froze as she caught her reflection in the wardrobe mirror. She found it weird to think that this time last year she would have been staring into a mirror at the Ritz, touching up her lipgloss as she formed a resolution to increase her shoe collection to five hundred pairs. Now everything was so different, now _she_ was so different. The thought made her smile with utter happiness.

Forcefully shutting the wardrobe door on her reflection, Sybil opened the bedroom curtains and caught it in the darkened window instead. Letting out a held breath of apprehension, she decided that tonight, was the night...

_Please Review ^^_


	49. NewYear

For this New Years Eve, Sybil and Tom had decided that they deserved a quiet night in. They had pulled their mattress out onto their balcony, consequently filling the entire space, and planned to watch everyone else's fireworks as a way to welcome the year in. And as the first few premature sparks of new year exploded in the view from their third floor apartment, Sybil snuggled further into Tom's hoodie, pulling the duvet she had dragged from their room up to her waist. The cold December air lingered around her but the happiness bubbling inside of her kept her oblivious to the icy breeze.

"Got your tea Syb." Came Tom's voice as he edged through the glass doors, wobbling slightly as he passed her a tea, the mattress making the ground uneven. "Are you sure you don't want a glass of wine though? It feels wrong for me to be drinking a pint while you sip on a tea."

Smiling as Tom sat behind her, bunching his knees up either side of her and wrapping an arm around her middle, Sybil took the tea. "No, no, if you're going round acting the Irishman with your Guinness then I owe it to my English rose self to have a tea."

"But it's new year in-" He checked his watch, holding his wrist infront of her face. "Ten minutes. And you want to bring it in with a tea?"

As they both laughed Sybil felt an oddly warm tingle in her spine as Tom pulled her closer into him. Since enjoying a very busy Christmas Eve with the Crawley's, a Christmas Day of last minute packing and travel, and a crazy Boxing Day buffet with the Branson's, Sybil had been relieved that Tom had shared her want to enjoy a peaceful new year with just the two of them.

"Any paps?" Enquired Sybil, as Tom loosened his grip on her for a moment, snuggling them both under the duvet. Like living in the hotel, it hadn't taken long for the paparazzi to find the complex and not a day had gone by without them gathering in the streets below to snap a shot of her in her new home. But she didn't mind. It was to be expected. That sort of attention had held her back from this happiness and she wasn't going to allow it to continue bothering her now she had found it.

"I had a glance about half an hour ago but I think they've given up for tonight." He informed her, kissing her neck quickly, then again, lingering.

"That's a first." She mumbled, rubbing a palm along Tom's jeans. She smiled as she realised her and Tom were really alone, with no prying eyes on them. When they had moved into the complex Tom had made sure their balcony faced away from all the other tenants, but that didn't stop them or the paparazzi from finding ways to sneak a peek.

"I love you Tom." She giggled, sipping her tea.

"Funnily enough, I love you too. How convenient." He smirked, nuzzling her hair.

At his words Sybil reached behind into the living room and placed her tea onto the wooden floor. Then she took his Guinness from him and placed it next to her mug. Figetting in his lap, she turned so she was facing him, her legs wrapped around him. He smiled up at her and she _had_ to kiss him, she just couldn't stop herself. It was meant to be a brief kiss but he stroked a hand through her hair and she was suddenly wrapping her arms around him, softly moving her tongue along his own.

When she finally pulled away she felt her face ache with the smile that had not left her for weeks. She was the happiest she had ever been in her life and from the grin on Tom's face, he felt the same. So, taking a deep breath, Sybil made a start on what she hoped would turn into a conversation to remember. "You know, I've been thinking... What do we do now?"

"Well, if you must know, we planned to bring in the new year, which is in five minutes now by the way, by watching the firew-"

Sybil placed a palm over Tom's mouth, blushing as he kissed her palm. "I meant, for the future. Like, we've had a pretty scandalous year, whats going to happen in this one?"

She had meant to continue her speech, but she noticed that Tom suddenly seemed shifty. Biting her lip, she brushed his own with her thumb and raised an eyebrow. He reacted by pulling her even closer to him, smirking, but with a strange look in his eye she could not quite gage. Uncertainty? Worry? "Well... Maybe we need to create _more_ scandal."

Trying to pass over the unexplained nervous glint in his eye, Sybil brushed his jaw with her fingers. "Is that so? Do you have an idea?"

Tom's wary demenour suddenly became strong and sincere as he pulled her even closer, staring straight into her eyes and wrapping his hands around her wrists. "Yeh, I- I do as it goes. What do you reckon to us, me and you, getting married?"

Sybil's stomach seemed to disappear from within her, her insides turning into air. Her mind went blank but seemed to be spinning with thought all at once. Had Tom really just asked her to marry him? To get married to him? To be his _wife_? She was on the brink of asking him to repeat himself when he shuffled a hand into his jeans pocket and produced a small velvet box. She took it from him without a word and opened it with shaking fingers. She heard herself gasp as she stared down at the delicate gold ring, bearing a small twinkling sapphire surrounded by little sparkling diamonds.

"Do you want me to marry you?" Was all she was able to stammer.

"No, I thought I'd just propose to you, ask you to put this ring on for a bit then go back to counting down the new year." Tom sighed; he seemed entirely cool but a stunned Sybil could see he was tense. "So, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god Tom, of course I'll marry you! I can't bel- Are we really going to ge- Oh Tom!" She felt maddened with happiness as Tom took her fluttering left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. "Oh Tom! Yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

o o o

Tom thought his heart was literally going to jump out of his chest as the woman he loved, his _fiancée_, examined her ring in the moonlight, entwining her other hand with his own. He had felt sick all day in the apprehension of this moment, each passing minute making him more nervous than he ever thought he could be. And now he had done it and she, his Sybil, had accepted.

"Sybil Branson doesn't sound too bad does it?" He asked, pulling her left hand to his mouth and kissing the ring.

"You're going to be my husband." She laughed, enveloping him in such a tight embrace it made him dizzy with joy. "And I'm going to be your wife."

"Well, I've never been married before but I think that's how it works." He felt his sarcasm reaching an all time high as he stared, lovestruck, at Sybil as she leant in to kiss him. He pressed a palm to her face and gripped harder with the other which was wrapped around her own. Their kisses were light, heated and slightly desperate. "Now top that for the scandal of the year. And it hasn't even begun yet! The heiress marries her chauffeur! Nothing will come close, I'm telling you, we won't get a moments peac- Sybil? Are you alright?"

At his words she had suddenly frozen in his lap. A coldness ran through him. Had his confirmation of what their engagement meant made her change her mind? Did she want to back out already? As he began opening and closing his mouth without knowing what to say, he held his breath as she spoke over his sudden stuttering.

"Actually Tom, I- I- Well _I_ might have another scandal up my sleeve. You see- Well I don't know how to-"

Feeling his mouth go dry Tom blurted out his fear. "You still want to marry me don't you?"

"What? Yes! I just said yes didn't I? I'm not changing my mind! I love you Tom, but it's just-" Tom vaguely heard himself return her vow of love as she shook her head, obviously trying to keep calm and focused. "It's just. Oh bloody hell, I'm just going to say it. How about this for a scandal? The heiress and the chauffeur have, have a...baby?"

If he had been a stuttering mess a moment ago, it was nothing compared to the gibbering wreck he was now. "A- b-baby? Like as in- Like a baby- baby?"

"Yes Tom, a baby."

Running a hand across the back of his neck, Tom tried to calm his beating heart. He was suddenly scared for his health, could a human heart take so much? "Would you say, that it was an idea or...?"

"Oh no. No, I'd say that it's a pretty sure thing." Murmured Sybil as she reached into the pocket of the hoodie of his she was wearing. He felt a flutter of something in his chest as she pressed a white object into his hand. And when he looked down at the faint blue print stating 'Pregnant' he realised it was excitement, an overflow of happiness. He was going to be a dad, a father. A husband and a dad. Him and Sybil had a home, she was going to be his wife and they were going to have a baby. "Tom?"

Not knowing how to put his emotion into words, Tom got to his feet and pulled Sybil up to join him.

o o o

As they kissed for the final time that year, the fireworks and cheers of Ireland bursting and booming all around them, both Tom and Sybil found themselves lost in the same flow of thought...  
>It had been a tough year, a difficult year, an unbearable year. But more importantly; an amazing year, an awakening year, the <em>best<em> year. And if they had the choice to go through it all again?

In a second.

_Please, if you have been with me all the way, Review ^^_

_Dedicated to my late Grandad, my very own 'Mr John Bates', who I know gave me that much needed nudge of inspiration through every bout of writers block.  
><em>


	50. MissPixieWay

_(There is a new chapter just before this note, Chapter49, NewYear)_

_Before I go for a much needed nap, I think I should say a few words. But before even that, who wants a cuppa? Tea? Yep? Milk? Lovely. Sugar? Two, fabulous! Oh sorry, was that a coffee over there? Sure, no problem! Right, there you go._

_First of all, I can't believe this story is over! Wow, when I first thought of the plot I never imagined I would actually write up to the point to be able to say that! Never in a million years did I think I could write so much and with so much enthusiasm!_

_Second, I know every FanFic author says it, but Reviews really do make it all worthwhile! Knowing that your writing has captured someone's attention up to the point that they want to review is just wonderful. So in all honesty, to anyone who reviewed along this journey, thank you!_  
><em>And to everyone who has read this story, whether you have reviewed or not, I am grateful for your company on this very long trip!<em>

_Lastly, a big shout out to the writers, cast and crew of Downton Abbey who brought this beautiful show to us in the beginning._

_Anyway, enough of all that! I was going to tell you that I was going to give up writing for a little while and stick to reading the many fabulous storys written by all of you! But I had a moment of inspiration the other week so watch this space ( 'This space' being next monday...) And of course, I think series 3 will definitely bring me back to the lovely Heiress and her dear Chauffeur..._

_Oh one more thing, the wonderful 'btvs' has created the most amazing trailer for my story, I know, wow!  
>Check it here ... www. youtube. com watch?v=l8XpoDbDyko&list=UUJ0lE4KiJa3qYrEvn2uwOXQ&index=1&feature=plcp_

_Now though, my bed calls._

_So long, farewell and sweet dreams!_

_MissPixieWay_

_xx_


End file.
